Mafiosa
by Foxy White
Summary: A la mort de son père, Leah Clearwater se retrouve plonger dans les affaires de la Meute. Pour sauver son frère de l'influence de Sam, le chef actuel, Leah accepte de devenir l'exécutrice de la Mafia Quileute.
1. Leah Clearwater

_Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à l'avant première de ma nouvelle fiction : Mafiosa ! _

_**Nom :** Clearwater_

_**Prénom : **Leah_

_**Age :** 22 ans_

_**Profession :** Executrice de la Meute._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez par les reviews !_

.

.

**Chapitre 1 :** Leah Clearwater

Je zippais mon blouson en cuir jusqu'en haut et enfourchai ma moto. La CBR 1000 noir fit un bruit délicieux et s'élança sur le goudron.

Le compteur indiquait déjà cent soixante, mais ça t'était pas assez pour me rassasier. J'accélérais encore et bifurquais vers une grosse artère. Malgré l'heure tardive, les rues étaient encore pleines de voitures. Je slalomais sans mal et pilais presque devant une ruelle sombre. Le la pris et m'arrêtais devant une porte de secours d'un bar miteux. Une armoire à glace amérindienne sortie et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en me reluquant. Il était si imposant qu'il lui était impossible de serrer complètement les bras sur sa poitrine. _(N/SuperGirl : J'ai toujours aimé les videurs balaises au détour d'une ruelle sombre…c'est rassurant) (N/Foxy : Ouais c'est ca !)_

-Salut Paul, lâchais-je en ôtant mon casque.

Je mis la béquille en place et secouais la tête. Paul me regardait toujours avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Je retins un soupire d'exaspération et lui jetais mes clefs.

-Fais gaffe à mon bébé où je te crève les yeux le pitbull.

Paul grogna mais ne broncha pas. J'entrais dans le bar miteux. _(N/SuperGirl : c'est ça Médor, obéi, bon chien) (N/Foxy :Tu veux un nonos ?)_

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'âme maternelle.

Je me retournais vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec Jared Villa.

-Le deuxième lieutenant de Sam ! J'ai du faire une grosse boulette cette fois pour avoir le droit à ses deux gorilles pour m'escorter.

Jared eut un sourire dépourvu de joie.

-Sans doute. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre lorsque Sam m'a demandé de te ramener à lui, même si pour cela il fallait employer la manière forte.

Je serrais les points. J'avais beau faire parti de la famille, lorsque nous traitons des affaires, nous les Quileutes, nous n'avons plus de famille. Enfin, tout dépends du Quileute que vous avez en face de vous.

-Où est Sam ?

-Deuxième porte à gauche.

Je suivis le couloir jusqu'à la porte indiquée et entrais sans frapper. Assis derrière un immense bureau en bois, Sam s'arrêta de parler. En face de lui, dans un fauteuil hors de prix, Billy Black tourna la tête vers moi.

-Bonsoir Billy.

-La petite Leah ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci.

-Et ta mère, demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste. Elle réussi à surmonter ?

Je dégluti et serrais les points de nouveaux.

-Elle aurait préférée qu'on ne mêle pas son fils à ça.

Billy me sourit. _(N/SuperGirl : Pourquoi ais-je comme l'impression que notre bon vieux Billy n'est pas tout beau tout gentil ici ?)(N/Foxy : Heu, peut-être parce que c'est le cas !)_

-C'est pour ca que tu te charge de toute les missions dangereuses ? Pour les éviter à ton frère ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu sais qu'il faut pourtant lui laisser un peu la bride sur le cou si tu veux qu'il devienne un membre actif de la Meute.

Je serrais les dents en plus du reste. _(N/SuperGirl : Quoi tu serres les fesses aussi, une envie de passé au petit coin ? Ooooh ça va, si on peut même plus rigoler dans ce monde de brutes !)(N/Foxy : MDR !)_

-C'est bien pour ça que je le fais.

Billy continua à me regarder avec ce sourire niais un moment. Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce en nous saluant rapidement. Un fois le vieux Quileute sorti, je me tournais vers Sam. Les mains croisées sous son menton, il m'observait calmement.

J'en vins comme toujours lorsque j'étais dans son bureau à me demander comment j'avais put en arriver là.

Et la réponse était simple. Mon père était mort.

J'étais née dans une famille aisée de Seattle. Mon père, Harry Clearwater, était un gros bonnet de la pègre amérindienne. Le jour de sa mort, nous avions tout pris en pleine face. Il fallait remplacer mon père, et selon la tradition de la famille, c'était mon frère qui était destiné à prendre sa place. Ma mère était devenue comme folle. _(N/SuperGirl : Ben y'a de quoi, la pauvre…ça va aller, chut la la)(N/Foxy : Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une image de CASR dans la tête là)_

Et à peine dix-sept ans, mon frère risquait chaque jour, plus que n'importe lequel de ses dingues, de ce faire descendre. Simplement parce que mon père n'avait pas prévu ça pour lui. Mon frère était bon élève, intelligent, destiné à faire une grande fac et à devenir quelqu'un de respectable. Mon père le voulait. Mais voilà, il était mort avant de pouvoir voir son rêve de sécurité devenir réalité. _(N/SuperGirl :« Ne pas compter des œufs dans les fesses des poules », non ça n'a rien de pervers, c'est juste une expression des Antilles qui signifie qu'il ne faut pas trop faire de projets, normalement en créole elle rend mieux, mais bon passons)(N/Foxy : Okayyy, je la connaissais pas celle là. Moi j'ai « on ne vent pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué », mais dans l'ensemble…)_

Heureusement (pour qui, je l'ignore encore), mon père m'avait formé à ça. A cinq ans, je commençais les arts martiaux, pour devenir ceinture noir de la plupart des catégories en dix ans. Et à dix ans, j'avais appris à me servir d'un flingue et d'une arme blanche. J'étais d'ailleurs très douée en lancé de couteau. _(N/SuperGirl : Petit conseil, ne dis pas ça à un mec au 1__er__ rendez-vous…sauf si tu veux t'en débarrasser telles les leçons de Criquette pour mettre fin à une relation de couple)(N/Foxy : Ouais, c'est pas faux, les hommes n'aiment pas que les femmes soit plus balaise qu'eux, ca leur fait peur. Le tout c'est de pas leur montrer.)_

Sam me détailla un moment, puis ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit un dossier et le jeta sur le bureau. Je restais sans faire un geste.

-Prends.

J'avais une envie folle de l'envoyer se faire voir gentiment, mais je doutais que Sam le prenne bien. Etant sortie avec lui quelques années plus tôt, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. J'étais tombée amoureuse _(N/SuperGirl : je me demande encore comment)(N/Foxy : Ouais, pareil)_ de ce charmeur ténébreux avant de savoir qui il était réellement à la mort de mon père, et un jour, il était parti avec toutes ses promesses pour aller se réfugié chez ma propre cousine. C'était encore l'une des raisons pour lesquelles travailler pour la Meute me dérangeais.

Je fis un pas vers le bureau et attrapais le dossier avant de m'effondrer sur un siège en cuir à cinq mille dollars et de balancer mes pieds sur le bureau en bois vernis. Sam émie un grognement d'énervement qui me fit sourire. _(N/SuperGirl : Ah là je te retrouve bien ma Leah ! Tu me rappels quelqu'un, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue…ah oui ! Supergirl !)(N/Foxy : Bon on arrête de se lancer des fleurs et on continue l'histoire !)_

J'ouvris le dossier et le détaillais.

-Isabella Swan ? La fille du ripou qui boss avec nous ?

Sam acquiesça.

-Elle sort avec le fils du sénateur Cullen.

-Pourquoi ce nom me parle ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit du sénateur qui à juré aux médias notre perte en un an.

Maintenant ça me revenait. Carlisle Cullen, médecin de renommé et nouveau politicien en vogue avait été élu l'année précédente. Son programme prévoyait de redonner aux rues de Seattle leur tranquillité perdue. Et la Meute était sa principale cible. Après tout, se débarrasser du principal revendeur de drogue, d'armes et du plus gros réseau de jeu et de prostitution de tout l'Etat du Washington aurait bien arrangé Seattle. _(N/SuperGirl : Ooooh mais quel beau C.V, ça doit faire bien à un entretien d'embauche tout ça !) (N/Foxy : Tu m'étonne !)_

-Et en quoi ça nous regarde ?

-On va ce servir de Bella pour avoir le fils Cullen. Et lorsque ce sera fait, on se mettra le sénateur dans la poche. _(N/SuperGirl : Et c'est qui qui se fait des films ? C'est Saminou !)(N/Foxy : Laisse, monsieur croit encore au père Naël )_

Sam me donnait envie de vomir. _(N/SuperGirl : Eh bien vomissez maintenant sale pécheresse !)(N/Foxy :Pour ceux qui nous rejoigne en cours de route, les références sont tirées de Le Cœur a ses Raisons)._ Mais c'étais soit ça, soit voir mon frère y être envoyé seul. Et c'était signé son arrêt de mort. _(N/SuperGirl :Mais oui, il est tout innocent avec sa petite bouille toute mignonne)(N/Foxy : Un vrai bébé qu'on meurt d'envie de dorloter…)_

-Que faut-il que je fasse ?

Sam eut un sourire mauvais. J'avais vraiment l'impression de me prostituer. _(N/SuperGirl :Un bon coup dans les parties génitales, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ce vaut rien !)(N/Foxy : Ouais ! Vas-y SuperGirl !)_

-Pour l'instant, je veux juste que tu surveilles. J'ai déjà mis Jacob Black sur le coup. Tu travailleras avec lui.

Je soupirais. Jacob Black, fils de Billy Black, PDG de la Meute (si l'on considérait la Meute comme une entreprise) ne faisait pas parti de mes plus grands fans. Il me considérait comme un poids dans la famille. Une femme, dans un rôle d'exécuteur, ça l'exaspérait. _(N/SuperGirl : Finis ces pensées machistes avec Supergirl ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe…) _

Je refermais le dossier et l'emmenais avec moi. J'allais sortir du bureau lorsque Sam m'interpella.

-Au faite Leah. Tu as le bonjour d'Emily. _(N/SuperGirl : Mais quel fils de…de gentille petite vieille dame, du calme Supergirl, tu n'es pas une fille vulgaire, ça nin)(N/Foxy : Ah ca nin ! Pas ça SuperGirl ! Utilise tes dins pour aider la société, pas pour insulter cette immonde batard ! Oups, pardon)_

-Connard.

Voilà, j'avais tenu dix minutes. C'était ma limite sans insulter ce chien.

Il éclata de rire. Je claquais violement la porte du bureau et suivit le couloir vers la porte extérieur. Jared m'arrêta.

-Leah, ton frère est en bas. Tu pourrais aller le chercher ?

Je lui fis face, ma rage resurgissant.

-Que fait-il dans le club de strip-tease ? Il n'a que dix-sept ans bon sang ! _(N/SuperGirl : Ouh pas bien, y'en a un qui va se faire tirer les oreilles…)(N/Foxy : Ah les hommes ! Une femme qui danse à moitier nue et on a perdu la connexion jusqu'au cerveau !)_

Jared eu un sourire mauvais.

-Il avait mérité un remontant.

Je lui aurais bien arraché les couilles. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais plus important. _(N/SuperGirl : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !)_ _(N/Foxy : Moi non plus, c'est pour ca que je l'ai écris)_

Je glissais le dossier dans ma veste en cuir et fonçais vers une porte marquée « Accès interdit ». Je l'ouvris à la volée et dévalais les escaliers. En bas, une musique brute se répercutait sur les murs. Je suivis la musique jusqu'à une grande pièce. Au centre de cette pièce était installée une scène d'où sortaient des barres métalliques sur lesquelles se trémoussaient une bande de nana sans pudeur. Un homme ivre m'interpela mais je fonçais déjà vers le fond de la salle où se tenait une rangée d'alcôve. Je trouvais Collin et Brady, deux nouvelles recrues également, en train de mater une danseuse, assis devant la scène. J'attrapais le premier par le col et le mis debout. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds embué par l'alcool.

-Mon frère, grondais-je. _(N/SuperGirl : Ah l'instinct maternel qui fait son retour…) (N/Foxy : Une vrai lionne ! Rrrrrhhhh ! Lion, le p'tit dej, ca ce respecte ! Pardon, dérapage intellectuel…)_

Il tandis le doigt vers une alcôve. Je le lâchais. Il retomba lourdement sur son siège. Puis je tournais les talons et fonçais vers l'alcool, priant pour ne pas découvrir mon frère dans une position qui me ferait avoir des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

J'ouvris le rideau de l'alcôve et entrais. Un canapé était placé dos à moi. Je reconnu mon frère, les bras écartés, appuyé de chaque coté du canapé. Une femme brune à la peau caramel comme la mienne se déhanchait sur ses genoux. Je fis le tour du canapé et l'attrapais par le bras pour la virer des genoux de mon petit frère.

-Hey ! protesta-t-il. J'ai payé pour…

Il s'arrêta en me reconnaissant. Il se mordit la lèvre, comprenant qu'il en avait trop dit.

-Tu as payé pour ? Si c'était pour la totale, tu viens de perdre cent dollars frangins. Prends tes affaires tu montes avec moi ! _(N/SuperGirl : Et on ne rechigne pas !)(Non mais dites donc !)_

Il ne broncha pas. Il lança un dernier regard à la stripteaseuse que je m'empressais d'accueillir par une tape derrière la tête. Il couru presque en dehors de l'alcôve. La stripteaseuse me lança un regard hautain auquel je répondis avec colère.

Lorsque je sortis à mon tour, mon frère avait disparu. Sans doute m'attendait-il dehors pour éviter mon courroux immédiat. Je traversais donc la salle. Alors que j'allais sortir, le même homme qu'à l'allée m'appela. Cette fois, je me stoppais et lui fit fasse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gros pervers ? Vous n'en avez pas assez avec elles ?

Je me stoppai en reconnaissant Embry Call, un des membres éminent de la meute.

-Bonsoir également Leah.

La musique couvrait nos voix, nous forçant à hurler.

Je ne pus dire pourquoi, mais trouver Embry ici me décevait. Avec ses chemises hors de prix et ses costumes d'homme d'affaire éminent, il me faisait plus penser à un avocat qu'à un mafieux. Ses yeux noirs profonds et perçant semblaient si bons et honnêtes… Mais je me faisais des idées, il était comme les autres.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver là, dit-il. _(N/SuperGirl : Vous ? Ici ? lol CASR quand tu nous tiens…)_

-Je peux vous retourner le compliment.

Il eut un sourire qui me fit fondre malgré moi. _(N/SuperGirl : Chacune son moment de faiblesse, moi c'est devant un autre Quileute cher à nos yeux…)(N/Foxy : Oh oui ! Notre beau Quileute !)_

-Je ne suis pas un habitué, mais ce soir, je me suis laissé convaincre.

Il montra du doigt la scène à laquelle était assis Quil Ataera et Jacob Black. Tous deux semblaient bien s'amuser. Je soupirais.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de rester, dis-je à Embry. Pourriez-vous dire à Jacob Black qu'il faudra que je le vois, demain ?

Il acquiesça et me sourit, manquant de me faire fondre de nouveau.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi Mlle Clearwater.

Je me renfrognais et le remerciais d'un mouvement de tête avant de fuir vers l'extérieur. Jared était toujours à la porte. Il me sourit encore une fois méchamment. Je lui fermais la porte au nez. Dehors, Paul attendait, appuyé contre un mur. Mon frère était de l'autre coté, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux clos. Il avait visiblement trop bu.

Je lui tapais le bras le faisant sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. _(N/SuperGirl : J'aurais adoré voir ça !)(N/Foxy : Merci l'imagination visuelle !)_

-Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant le casque. Et ne vomis pas dedans ! _(N/SuperGirl : J'aurais des doutes à ta place)(N/Foxy : Et moi donc !)_

Paul eut un rire. Je grimpais sur la moto. Il m'envoya mes clefs et je mis le contact pendant que mon frère s'installait à l'arrière. Il serra ses bras autour de ma taille et je mis les gaz vers mon appartement.

Sur le trajet, mon frère ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il resta agrippé à mon blouson comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Lorsque j'arrêtai la moto, il descendit en chancelant et tomba à genoux sur le trottoir. Je mis la béquille en place et allais ramasser mon frère.

L'avantage de faire partie d'un gang, c'est que personne n'ose s'attaquer à ma bécane, je n'ai même pas besoin de l'attacher. Comment le savent-ils ? Grace à la tête de loup peinte sur le réservoir de ma moto.

Je lui ôtai son casque. Au dessous, il était presque vert. Je soupirai, fis une prière rapide pour qu'il ne me vomisse pas dessus, et le soulevai tant bien que mal. Il s'accrocha à mon cou tandis que j'ouvrai la porte du hall. Je le traversai et le déposai dans l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le 10 et redressai mon frère.

Les étages se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'à mon étage. Je descendis, Seth toujours appuyé sur mes épaules. Devant la porte, je l'appuyai contre le mur et sortis ma clefs. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je le récupérai, remerciant dieu qu'il n'ait pas encore pris le volume des autres gars de la meute. Porte Sam, Jared ou Paul aurait été tout simplement impossible. Mais mon frère était encore plus grand que large.

Je le tirai dans le couloir et fermai la porte d'un coup de pied. Je le trainai ensuite jusque dans ma chambre. Je le balançai sur mon lit et me rendis compte qu'il dormait déjà. En soupirant, je lui ôtai ses pompes et le mis sous la couette, avec une bouteille d'eau et une poubelle près de lui, au cas où.

Lorsqu'il fut couché, je sortis de la pièce. Mes muscles étaient endoloris par cette longue journée. Je quittai mon couloir et rejoignis mon petit salon. Je m'effondrai dans le canapé. Fermant les yeux, je tâtonnai pour trouver le téléphone. Je composai sans ouvrir les yeux le numéro de ma mère.

-Allo ? paniqua-t-elle à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Maman, c'est moi.

-Leah ? Ton frère n'est pas rentré.

Elle pleurait, je pouvais l'entendre.

-Du calme maman. Tu sais que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Il est dans mon lit et dors comme un bébé. Je te le ramènerai demain.

-Oh mon dieu Leah, merci.

Elle sanglota un bon coup.

-Ca va aller maman. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant.

-O…oui. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

-Bonne nuit maman.

Je raccrochai et laissai ma tête tomber en arrière. Je finis par m'endormir dans les vingt seconde qui suivirent, bercée par les ronflements réguliers de mon petit frère.


	2. Brother

_Mesdames et messieurs, le chapitre 2, en direct de…bah de chez moi. Mes remerciements au fans :_

_**SuperGirl971 :**_

_Tu comente tes commentaires…original !_

_**Lolinette : **_

_Ah, tu me suis comme mon ombre miss ! Et j'en suis ravis et honnorée ! Merci à toi de ton soutient !_

_**Lou :**_

_Merci beaucoup !_

_**Caramelise :**_

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on a eu du mal à ce trouver ! _

_._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**.**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Brother**

**.**

Je me réveillais en sursaut à cause de la sonnerie de mon portable, programmée au maximum. Je fouillais mes poches rapidement, me rendant compte que je ne m'étais pas déshabillée la veille avant de m'écrouler sur le canapé. Je le trouvais enfin et décrochais sans même regarder le numéro.

-Allo ? dis-je, la bouche encore pâteuse. _(N/SuperGirl : eurk) (N/Foxy : Lol)_

-Leah ? C'est Jacob. _(N/SuperGirl : Wow, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais entendre ça le matin…focus Supergirl)(N/Foxy : Et moi dont… *soupir*)_

Je passais ma main sur mon visage et jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre.

-Jacob, il est huit heure du mat' ! Tu sais à quelle heure j'ai fermé l'œil ?

Il se retint de rire, faisant monter d'avantage la pression.

-Non, dit-il, mais de toute façon, c'est urgent.

-Que peut-il y avoir d'urgent à cette heure ?

-Ton boulot.

J'avais envie de l'envoyer se faire mettre par tout les démons de l'enfer et de raccrocher, mais Jacob était le fils de Billy Black, donc, malgré lui, un lieutenant influant de Sam. Autant dire que je risquais gros si je me le mettais à dos. Et autant ma sécurité m'importait peu, autant celle de l'ingrat qui ronflait dans ma chambre avant de l'importance. Je ronchonnais et me levais. _(N/SuperGirl : Allé mauvaise troupe ! C'est Jacob quoi, peu importe l'heure à laquelle il appel !)_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Dans une demi-heure, à Waterfront Park. _(N/SuperGirl : Et moi je peux venir ?) (N/Foxy : Mais bien sur ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !)_

Je grommelais vaguement un oui et raccrochais. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon frère. Il dormait encore comme un bébé. Je le laissais donc après avoir récupéré un t-shirt noir à manche longue, une doudoune sans manche noire, un pantalon en cuir noir et des chaussettes.

Puis je filais sous la douche. J'en profitais pour me décrasser totalement, des pieds à la tête. Avec mes cheveux courts, je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre des heures pour qu'ils sèchent. C'était le seul avantage que j'avais trouvé à leur bizutage à mon arrivée.

Le jour où j'avais débarqué dans le bar de la Meute pour mon premier avis de mission, Paul et Jared m'avaient attrapée par surprise, attachée, et coupé les cheveux. Ils auraient sans doute fait bien pires si Embry n'avait pas débarqué pour leur dire que Sam les appelait. Je me souviens du regard froid d'Embry ce jour là, comme si j'étais juste un animal avec qui on c'était conduit de façon un peu trop brutal. Je m'étais relever, tremblante, les larmes coulant encore sur mon visage. Je m'étais débarbouillée, et j'étais entrée, la tête haute, sous les rires de Paul et Embry dans le bureau de Sam. _(N/SuperGirl : Mais quels imbéciles ! Les enfoirés, tu aurais dû appeler Supergirl à la rescousse voyons ! Je leur aurais fait manger tes cheveux moi !)(N/Foxy : Beurk !)_

J'avais eu envie de les tuer, et cette envie était assez récurrente. Sam ne m'avait pas lancé un regard, comme s'il avait honte de ma présence. Depuis ce jour, je faisais mon possible pour leur faire payer. _(N/SuperGirl : Je comprends mieux…) (N/Foxy : *pose sa main à plat sous son visage pour hocher la tête l'air intriguée* Hum, hum !)_

Je passais ma serviette sur mes cheveux et enfilais mes bottes de motard. J'attrapais un post-it sur lequel j'écrivais à mon frère de m'attendre et je le collais sur la porte d'entrée. Puis je quittais l'appartement.

Je suivis les quais jusqu'au parc. Une fois devant, j'ôtais mon casque et cherchai Jacob du regard. Du haut de ses presque deux mètres, j'aurais dû le repérer facilement. Je finis par le trouver sur un banc à l'entrée. J'allais garer ma bécane devant lui et m'installais à sa gauche.

-Tu es en retard Clearwater.

-Et toi, tu peux aller te faire foutre.

Il eut un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jacob.

-Je dois te briefer sur mon boulot.

-Et ca ne pouvais pas attendre plus tard ?

-Non.

Je fulminais. Mon cota d'heures de sommeil de cette semaine devait culminer à 6 environ.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas vu Bella depuis des semaines à cause de son petit ami et que je peux la voir aujourd'hui, alors je ne raterais pas ca. Et tu devais être prévenu au plus tôt.

Je soupirais.

-Pense à Seth !

-Je t'écoute.

Il croisa les jambes et se mit à l'aise.

-Edward Massen Cullen est le fils adoptif de Carlisle Cullen et Esmé Cullen. Dix-neuf ans, roux, les yeux verts, environ un mètre quatre vingt.

-Le reste de la maisonnée Cullen ?

-Carlisle, le père que tu as déjà vu aux infos. Sa mère Esmé Cullen est décoratrice d'intérieur. Ils vivent dans une villa en bordure de la ville. Vivent avec eux, pour ainsi dire, Alice Marie Brandon, leur styliste, Jasper Witlock, leur avocat, Rosalie Hale, leur attachée de presse, et Emmett McCarthy, leur garde du corps.

Il ouvrit son blouson et en sortis une pochette en carton qu'il me tendit.

-Tu as ici toutes les infos que j'ai pu avoir.

Je récupérais la pochette et la glissais dans mon manteau. Soudain, Jacob se figea, le regard fixer devant lui.

-Merde, jura-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est en avance.

Je tournais la tête et la vis avancer vers nous en souriant. Elle m'aperçu et fronça un sourcil. Merde.

-Salut Jake. Euh bonjour.

Je me forçais à sourire le plus sympathiquement possible. _(N/SuperGirl : Aller montre tes jolies quenottes) (N/Foxy : Hiiiiiii !)_

-Enchanté Bella, Jacob me parlait justement de vous.

Le dit Jacob eut l'air de paniquer.

-Je suis Leah Clearwater, une amie. _(N/SuperGirl : Bien jouer, rassure la sur qui tu es…moi je t'aurais déjà chopée par le col pour te demander ce que tu fiches avec Mon mec)(N/Foxy : Ouais, mais c'est pas toi, lol )_

Elle me sourit timidement.

-Bien, dis-je en me levant, je vais vous laisser, mon frère m'attends pour le petit déjeuné.

Je saluais Jacob et Bella et enfourchais ma moto. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Jake et restais sous le choc. Il regardait Bella en souriant comme un idiot. Il était sans doute douer pour la comédie, mais ça, c'était inimitable. Jacob Black tenait à cette fille, pour de vrai.

Je mis mon casque et décidais de ne plus y penser. Ca ne me regardait pas. Je démarrais dans un bruit de moteur assourdissant et m'introduisis dans la circulation vers mon appartement.

Il était dix heures lorsque je passais la porte. Le son des ronflements de mon frère me parvenait toujours. Je jetais la pochette avec le dossier de Bella sur ma table basse et retirais mon blouson. Puis, remontant mes manches, je filais vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné car mon estomac criait famine.

Bizarrement, à l'instant pour mes pancakes touchèrent la poile, mon frère se réveilla. Il entra dans la cuisine en caleçon et t-shirt, les cheveux en batail. Il me chipa un pancake alors que je tentais de lui taper la main avec ma spatule. Avec un sourire, il s'installa à la petite table de la cuisine et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

-Alors sœurette ? Comment ca va ? _(N/SuperGirl : Non mais il croit quoi ? Qu'il suffit d'un bonjour pour oublier son escapade d'hier soir ? Je vais te montrer moi !) _

Je lui lançais un regard massacrant.

-Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié Seth. Je vais parler à maman. Et tu ne foutras plus les pieds chez moi pendant au moins un mois. _(N/SuperGirl : Ah bien Leah, bon ben finalement je ne montrerai rien du tout lol) (N/Foxy : T'inquiète, elle gère !)_

Son visage se décomposa.

-Non, Leah, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Parle pas à maman ! Je te jure que je ne le referais plus jamais ! Et laisse moi dormir chez toi trois fois par semaine comme d'hab' ! J'ai besoin d'être plus proche de la Meute en cas d'appel. Maman vit trop loin !

-Et bien ça ne serais pas un mal que tu t'éloignes de ses brutes un peu.

Il but une gorgée de jus de fruit.

-Arrête Leah ! Ils sont cool !

Je lâchais la spatule dans un bruit tonitruant.

-Ils sont cool ? hurlai-je. Tu les trouve cool toi ? Tu trouve ça cool qu'ils passent leur journée à ventre du matos illicite à des gamins ? Tu trouve ça cool peut-être qu'ils descendent des familles innocentes pour leur business ? Et qu'ils soient à l'origine de la mort de papa ? Tu trouve ça cool ?

Il avait blêmit.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Leah. Ils ne te disent rien parce que tu es une fille. Tu ne fais qu'écouter les ragots.

S'en fut trop. Je frappais du poing sur la table et m'y appuyais pour rapprocher mon visage au plus près du sien.

-Tu pense que je ne sais pas ? Espèce d'idiot. Je suis un de leurs exécuteurs officiels. Je suis en première ligne pour me faire canarder ! Et je fais tout ça pour te sauver la peau !

Seth se leva si vite que sa chaise bascula en arrière. Il me contourna et fonça dans la chambre. Je l'entendis s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, mais j'étais incapable de bouger pour l'arrêter. Il passa la tête pas la porte de la cuisine lorsqu'il fut près, puis, il partit en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte d'entrer de toute ses forces.

Attrapant la poile, je la balançais dans l'évier et fermais le gaz. Cette conversation m'avait coupé l'appétit. _(N/SuperGirl : Ah ! Moi une dispute ne me coupera jamais l'appétit, surtout pour des pancakes !) (N/Foxy : Ventre à pattes, lol)_

Dieu garde mon frère dans sa naïveté, mais tout de même, un peu de plomb dans la tête lui ferait du bien. Du moment que ce n'est pas du calibre 45. _(N/Supergirl : MDR oui, mieux vaut éviter les gros calibres) (N/Foxy : C'est ce qu'on appelle une leçon douloureuse)_

A force de tourner dans mon appartement comme un lion en cage et d'appeler vingt fois ma mère pour savoir si mon frère était bien rentré, j'avais décidé de sortir. J'avais grimpé sur ma moto et j'étais partie avec mes jumelles, mes couteaux et un flingue vers la maison des Cullen. Un peu d'espionnage me ferait du bien.

J'abandonnais ma chère moto derrière un bosquet sur le bord de la route à environ deux-cent mètre de la villa des Cullen. Je passais d'abord devant le portail principal et fis mon compte. Caméra infrarouge, détecteur de mouvement à l'entrée. Mur de deux mètres vingt de hauteur. C'était ma chance. A espéré qu'il n'y est pas de détecteur de l'autre coté. (Ouai ça serait quand même embêtant…non je ne me moque pas, jamais !)

Je me hissais sur le mur et le suivis à quatre pattes jusqu'à un arbre. Grimpant sur les branches épaisses, je m'arrêtais à mi-chemin. Pas un bruit, pas de chien lâché à ma poursuite… Pas de détecteur par là.

Je grimpais dans l'arbre jusqu'à la branche la plus proche de la maison. Celle-ci donnait sur la baie vitrée du salon. Je m'allongeais sur la branche et récupérais mes jumelles. Dans le salon, je reconnu Esmé et Carlisle, enlacés dans le canapé, lisant chacun leur livre. Plus loin, assis derrière un piano, Edward Cullen jouait. Ses doigts parcouraient le clavier à une vitesse inhumaine.

Une ombre passa devant la baie vitré, me faisant m'aplatir d'avantage. Emmett McCarthy était une armoire à glace d'un mètre quatre vingt dix et d'environ cent kilos de muscles. Malgré ma ceinture noire, face à un adversaire plus grand et plus lourd, je n'avais que peu de chance.

Les arts martiaux fonctionnent ainsi. Face à quelqu'un de votre gabarie, c'est le niveau qui prime, mais face à plus grand que vous, le grand à toujours un avantage. _(N/SuperGirl : Mais c'est un gros nounours, Supergirl, même avec son mètre 63 ne craint rien !) (N/Foxy : Je veux le même nounours dans ma chambre alors… Miam !)_

Je sortie d'une de mes poches un petit appareil photo payé grassement par la Meute. J'admets avoir pris ma com. dessus. Environ deux cent dollars. Je l'avais bien mérité, et je voulais une nouvelle paire de pompe.

Deux blonds entrèrent dans la pièce. Une femme et un homme. D'après les photos que j'avais vues avant de mettre les voiles de mon appartement, je savais qu'il s'agissait de l'avocat, Jasper Witlock et Rosalie Hale, la conseillère.

Je pris encore quelques photos et fis machine arrière. Une fois de retour sur le mur de la façade, je me laissais glisser de l'autre coté. Je suivis la route jusqu'au bosquet cachant ma CBR et l'enfourchais. Une fois sur la moto, je mis les gaz vers mon appartement.

Je passais le trajet du retour à ruminer mes pensées noires. La famille Cullen avait l'air d'une famille des plus normales et sympathiques. Le genre de famille dans laquelle on rêve de venir au monde. Le genre de famille à l'opposé de la mienne.

Je passais faire des courses avant de rentrer chez moi. Je récupérais mon sac de cours et retournais chez moi. Après avoir garé ma moto et monté les dix étages, je me contorsionnais pour ouvrir la porte à une main. Ayant enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte, je me stoppais sur le pas.

Appeler ça sixième sens, instinct, ou ce que vous voulez, mais je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Ma main se porta automatiquement à la lame accrochée à ma ceinture. L'air de rien, j'entrais dans l'appartement, l'oreille tendue. Je fermais la porte d'un coup de pied et suivis le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. Je déposais mes paquets, comme si de rien était, puis ouvris un tiroir. Dans le fond, je dissimulais toujours un couteau équilibré pour le lancé. Je l'attrapais par la lame et me retournais vivement. Mon bras se déplia et la lame partie à une vitesse folle. Elle atteint le chambranle de la porte, ma cible, cela dit en passant, et vibra sur le bois un moment. Mon visiteur resta sans bouger, me fixant inlassablement. Visiblement, la petite démonstration ne l'avait pas ému plus que ça.

Embry attrapa le manche du couteau et tira un coup sec pour le déloger. Dommage, j'aurais aimé le voir tirer comme un bourrin et froisser sa belle chemise bleue nuit. _(N/SuperGirl : Ca doit être marrant en effet de voir un mec sur de lui se débattre sur un couteau lancé par une fille lol) (N/Foxy : Je me suis imaginée la scène et ouais, c'est assez tordant)_

Il me sourit poliment et me tendit le couteau en le prenant par la lame. Je l'attrapais sans le lâcher des yeux et mais ne le rangeais pas à sa place. Qui sait quand on peut avoir besoin d'une arme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans mon appart' ?

Il sourit d'avantage.

-Traitez-vous toujours les gens qui vous rendent visite ainsi ?

-Seulement ceux qui entre par effraction. Je répète, que faites-vous ici ?

Il s'adossa au mur, son horrible sourire suffisant tatoué sur le visage.

-Même pas un petit verre ?

Le couteau se planta à deux centimètres de son visage. Cette fois-ci son visage blêmit légèrement. _(N/SuperGirl : Qu'est-ce que j'aurais kiffé de faire ça, style Ziva dans NCIS ! Mais Supergirl n'a pas besoin d'armes pour se défendre, ça nin) (N/Foxy : Moi aussi j'aurais adoré ! Le kiff total !)_

-Vite Embry, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il se renfrogna.

-Je suis venu vous annoncer que la police de Seattle à ouvert un dossier avec votre nom brodé en lettre écarlate dessus. Vous êtes la nouvelle cible de la cellule antigang.

Je m'agrippais à ma cuisinière pour ne pas flancher. Si la police s'intéressait à mon implication dans les affaires de la Meute, j'étais fini. J'avais fais tout le sale boulot depuis plus d'un an. Les meurtres, l'intimidation, tout allait me tomber sur le dos.

Embry me lança un sourire sombre.

-Sam m'envoie vous dire que si vous voulez vous écarter le temps que la tempête se calme…

-Et laisser mon frère au centre du cyclone ? C'est mal me connaitre Embry.

Malgré la terreur qui m'empoignait le ventre, je préférais finir en taule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours plutôt que de laisser mon frère entrer plus profondément dans le gang, même si lui en rêvais. Un jour, il comprendrait. En attendant, je devais le protéger.

-Dans ce cas, me dit Embry en me tournant le dos. Soyez assurer que si vous êtes inculpée pour quoi que ce soit, Sam Uley niera toute implication dans vos activités.

-Ou me fera tuer pour que je me taise, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Tout sourire avait déserté le visage d'Embry lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Il me regarda avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. (Ah, enfin un peu d'humanité dans ses réactions…)

-Espérons que nous n'en arrivions pas là.

Et il quitta mon appartement sans un mot de plus.

Je restais dans la cuisine sous le choc. D'abord parce que la cellule antigang s'intéressait à moi et que c'était mauvais pour moi, et ensuite parce que de la part d'un membre de la Meute, l'attitude d'Embry m'inquiétait. Il avait presque l'air d'avoir peur pour moi. _(N/SuperGirl : Moi, j'y crois !) (N/Foxy : Tu m'étonne !)_

-Arrête un peu, me rabrouai-je. Il s'inquiète pour les intérêts de la Meute.

Décidant d'ignorer mes peurs, j'entrepris de ranger mes courses dans ma cuisine, puis de ranger l'appartement. Je mis en ordre les dossiers de la Meute et les planquais dans une caisse que je brulerais plus tard. Pas la peine de laisser ça trainer en cas de perquisition. Je gardais néanmoins le dernier que je planquais sous des lattes décrochées dans ma chambre.

Puis je ne vidais pas mon appareil photo de peur que les informaticiens de la police ne réussissent à retrouver les fichiers supprimés. Je me contentais de le planquer avec les papiers.

Lorsque tout fut en ordre, je me posais sur le canapé et allumais la télé pour m'abrutir devant quelques séries stupides. Les heures défilèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit dehors. Lorsque ce fut le cas, j'appelais ma mère pour avoir des nouvelles de mon petit frère. Elle me rassura en me disant qu'il était à la maison, mais qu'il était rentré en colère et refusait de parler. Je soupirais en raccrochant. Un jour, il comprendrait. En attendant, je préférais qu'il me haïsse que de l'enterrer. _(N/SuperGirl : C'est très noble hein, Supergirl aussi se sacrifie tous les jours pour les gens qui en vaillent la peine, mais et si c'était lui qui t'enterrait…) (N/Foxy : Hum…)_

Vers minuit, j'éteignis toutes les lumières et fonçais dans ma chambre. J'avalais un somnifère et fermais les yeux, espérant trouver vite le sommeil. Il m'assomma de plein fouet et j'en fus ravie. Ca m'éviterait la fatigue le lendemain.

Malheureusement pour moi, à cinq heures, mon téléphone me réveilla. Je maudis rapidement la totalité des ancêtres et de la descendance de la personne qui m'appelait avant de répondre.

-Quoi ?

-Leah, Sam veux te voir.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non, maintenant.

Puis il raccrocha. _(N/SuperGirl : Aaaahh mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à traiter les gens comme des chiens, je lui montrerai moi !) (N/Foxy : Bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sam est un con, un point c'est tout)_


	3. Obéir ou Mourir

_Mes cheres fans, voila le chapitre 3 de Mafiosa, l'histoire de la Mafia Quileute. Je remercie les gens qui me suivent, et je commence par répondre à leur review._

_**SuperGirl971 :**_

_Merci à toi ma bêta de ton aide, que deviendrais-je sais toi ? Et t'inquiète, tu peux commenter tes commentaires._

_**Lolinette : **_

_Snif, tu n'étais pas la._

_**Caramélise : **_

_MDR ! T'énerve pas Cara, je suis de ton coté !_

_**Jo Harv. : **_

_Merci à toi de tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite de plaira._

_**Leilanie972 : **_

_Oh, une nouvelle fan ! J'aime ton enthousiasme ! Je te laisse savourer la suite !_

.

**Chapitre 3 :** Obéir ou mourir

Je repoussais au maximum mon départ pour l'entre du diable. Si Sam avait décidé de me traiter en larbin et de me réveiller à cinq heures du matin pour lui rendre visite sans me donner une seule info, j'allais prendre tout mon temps pour y aller. _(N/SuperGirl : Rebelle attitude ! Mais attention à ne pas l'énerver…conseil plein de sagesse d'une autre rebelle lol) _

Je commençais par me doucher consciencieusement. Puis, la serviette autour de la poitrine, j'ouvris mon armoire et méditais un moment sur ma tenue. Je finis par choisir mon pantalon en cuir noir taille basse, un t-shirt moulant noir et ma paire de botte en cuir. Je mis une lenteur exagérée à m'habiller. Je cirais même mes bottes avant de les mettre. _(N/SuperGirl : Tu n'as que ça dans ta garde robes ? Ben je vais t'emmener faire un peu de shopping ça te fera pas de mal) (N/Foxy : Maieuh ! Laisse donc son coté motard rebelle en paix !)_

Une fois habillée, je bus une tasse de café, enfilais mon holster d'épaule et mis en place mon Beretta. Malheureusement, à six heures, je dus bien avouer que plus rien ne me retenais chez moi. J'enfilais donc mon blouson en cuir et attrapais mes clefs avant de descendre. J'enfourchais ma moto et partis pour le bar.

A mon arrivée, Paul montait la garde devant la porte. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, étirant sa veste au point de la faire craquer. Je me demandais même vaguement comme elle pouvait encore être entière. _(N/SuperGirl : N'empêche j'aimerais bien être à la place de cette chemise…ben quoi, c'est vrai !) (N/Foxy : A non ! La chemise de Jake encore, je serais à 100% avec toi, mais quand même !)_

Je stoppais le moteur de ma CBR 1000 et ôtais mon casque. Alors que je descendais de l'engin, Paul se décolla du mur pour s'approcher de moi, menaçant. Je fis comme si de rien était, malgré la tension qui nouait mes épaules. Je mis en place à béquille et posais le casque sur la scelle. Paul contournait la moto, la mâchoire et les poings serrés.

Alors que j'ouvrais la fermeture éclair de mon blouson pour pouvoir attraper mon Beretta, Paul attrapa mon bras et le serra assez fort pour me faire grimacer. A tous les coups, j'aurais un magnifique chapelet de bleus le lendemain. Je serrai les dents et ravalai mes protestations. _(N/SuperGirl : Lâche la sale brute et affronte quelqu'un de ta taille ! Quoi ? Oui moi par exemple ! Supergirl est très sérieuse non mais !) (N/Foxy : Euh, SuperGirl, tu ne fais pas non plus sa taille…)_

-Ca va faire une heure que Sam t'a fait appeler, cracha-t-il, en rogne.

Je lui lançais mon plus beau et hypocrite sourire.

-Désolée, ma montre est cassée. _(N/SuperGirl : Hin hin, mauvaise idée…) (N/Foxy : C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas d'humour l'armoire à glace)_

Son poing s'abattit sur mon estomac, me coupant le souffle. Mes genoux se dérobèrent sous mon poids. Paul me lâcha, me laissant m'effondrer sur le goudron de la ruelle. Je lutais pour reprendre mon souffle, les bras autour du ventre. _(N/SuperGirl : Ayayaye) (N/Foxy : Ouille !)_

Lorsque je réussis un tant soit peu à respirer, je relevais la tête et lui lançais un regard massacrant. Il n'y prêta même pas attention et m'attrapa par le bras pour me relever. Trop vite. Ma tête me tourna et je virais au vert. Paul me lâcha, l'air dégoûté. Je tombais à genoux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. La douleur vive palpitait dans mon ventre. Serrant les dents, je me redressais, encore chancelante. J'inspirais profondément pour calmer la nausée. Le haut le cœur me passa légèrement. Paul restait à l'écart, de peur que je pourrisse ses mocassins italiens en vomissant dessus. L'idée me plaisait assez. Je me relevais, un genou à la fois, puis me trainais jusqu'à la porte. Je l'ouvris et me glissais à l'intérieur.

Le bar sentait l'alcool et le tabac froid. L'odeur raviva la nausée. Je traversais le couloir rapidement vers le bureau de Sam. Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, je tombais nez à nez avec Jared qui me barrait le passage.

-Laisse-la passer, ordonna Sam derrière lui.

Jared s'écarta, me révélant son chef, assit derrière son bureau. En face de lui, assit sur un fauteuil en cuir, Embry me tournait le dos. J'entrais dans la pièce et trébuchais sur ce qui semblait être mes propres pieds. Je me rattrapais tant bien que mal pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long. _(N/SuperGirl : Voyons ! Nous les femmes forte du XXIème siècle ne trébuchons pas, reprenez-vous !) (N/Foxy : Ouais, enfin, les chaussures des femmes du XXIe siècle sont quand même dangereuse pour l'équilibre, un peu d'indulgence !)_

Embry se tourna enfin vers moi. Lorsqu'il détailla mon allure, il blêmit. Il tendit la main pour m'aider à me redresser mais je la refusais. Je me remis droite tant bien que mal, mais la douleur me pliait en deux. Ma respiration était sifflante et une légère pellicule de sueur me couvrait le front. Sam me lança un regard méprisant. _(N/SuperGirl : Ce regard ne laisse présager rien de bon…je le vois rien qu'à l'odeur, comme dirait Criquette, même si elle ne l'a jamais dit lol) (N/Foxy : Elle aurait pu !)_

-Une heure.

-Je l'ai dis à ton gorille à l'entrée, ma montre est H.S.

Son expression dure ne changea pas d'un iota. Il se tourna vers Embry et le congédia d'un signe de la main. Se dernier hésita à partir, son regard passant de moi à Sam sans cesse. Il finit par capituler lorsque Sam réitéra son ordre. La mâchoire serrée, il quitta la pièce.

-Toi aussi Jared. _(N/SuperGirl : Nin, ne la laisse pas seule avec lui !) (N/Foxy : Nin Embry ! Nin !)_

Son deuxième gorille acquiesça et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il disparu derrière la porte, Sam se leva. Ma main se porta automatiquement à mon Beretta.

-Du calme Leah. Me tuer ne t'avancerais à rien, tu ne sortirais pas vivante de ce bar. _(N/SuperGirl : Pas faux malheureusement, mais moi j'y crois !) (N/Foxy : Go Leah ! Go !)_

Je retins un grognement, il avait raison, et je le savais, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que l'idée n'était pas tentante. Et avec ma chance, la Meute s'en prendrait à ma famille comme vengeance avant de m'achever.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées colériques et mes pseudos plans de vengeance que je ne remarquais qu'il avait approché que lorsqu'il m'agrippa par le col. Il me poussa violement contre le mur. Mon dos s'abattit durement contre le plâtre. Le choc me traversa de part en part, vidant mes poumons de leur oxygène. M'étouffant à moitié, souffrant le martyr, je m'effondrais sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur la gorge, dans l'espoir de retrouver mon souffle. Les larmes de rage et de douleur me brouillaient la vue. _(N/SuperGirl : Tiens bon, j'ai appeler Ashley Rockwell, l'infirmière diplômée !) (N/Foxy : Et qu'il est dure de trouver une bonne infirmière diplômée)_

Sam s'agenouilla en face de moi. Il attrapa mon col de nouveau et me tira vers lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille.

-Tu vas apprendre à m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil Leah. Si je te demande de sauter, tu le fais sur le champ, et la seule chose que je t'autorise à demander c'est : « de quel hauteur ? ». _(N/SuperGirl : Non mais quel enf**** !)(N/Foxy : Quel fils de p*** !)_

Il me relâcha et me laissa glisser contre le mur. Puis il me tapota la tête comme il l'aurait fait à un chien obéissant, faisant monter ma rage d'un cran supplémentaire. Je lui aurais volontiers craché au visage si j'avais pu respirer.

Il appela Jared et lui ordonna de me ramasser. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans douceur et me remit sur mes pieds. Sam me tourna le dos en marchant vers son bureau, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

-Embry te dira ce que j'attends de toi.

Puis il demanda à Jared de m'emmener hors de sa vue. Jared me poussa hors du bureau et me ramena à la porte. Dehors, Embry faisait les cent pas. Mon visage devait être particulièrement marqué car ce dernier blêmit lorsqu'il me regarda. Il avança vers nous d'un pas rapide, son regard inquiet passant de moi à Jared toutes les deux secondes. Lorsqu'il fut assez prés de nous, Jared me balança dans ses bras comme un vulgaire ballot. Embry me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne m'effondre.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Sam voulait lui apprendre le respect.

Ma vue se brouilla. J'avais mal partout. Mon estomac se convulsa et je me débâtis dans les bras d'Embry. Ce dernier tourna ma tête sur le coté pour que je ne m'étouffe pas. La bile me brula la gorge. Embry repoussa mes cheveux courts en arrière. Je transpirai tellement qu'ils tenaient en place tous seuls.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais brulante de fièvre lorsqu'Embry passa sa main sur mon front et que je la trouvais glacée. Ce dernier dû également s'en rendre comte car il sursauta au moment où je frissonnais. Je le sentis se crisper. _(N/SuperGirl : Pas bon, la fièvre c'est mauvais signe…oui Supergirl est aussi futur infirmière diplômée comme Ashley !) (N/Foxy : Ah, enfin une bonne infirmière diplômée !)_

-Va me chercher Quil, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure à Jared.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres le batard.

-Non, mais si elle meurt et qu'elle ne peut pas faire ce que Sam attend d'elle, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure.

Je pus presque voir Jared frissonner avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière lui. La respiration sifflante, je fermais les yeux. Embry me tourna pour me mettre face à lui.

-Leah, Quil et moi allons t'emmener à l'hôpital. J'ai peur que tes blessures ne soient graves.

Si j'avais pu je lui aurais lancé une bonne répartie, mais j'avais peur que si j'ouvrais la bouche, ce soit pour vomir. Je me contentais donc d'hocher la tête. _(N/SuperGirl : C'est ça, arrête de faire ta rebelle quand t'es avec lui…) (N/Foxy : Moi aussi j'arrêterai sans sourciller)_

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? interrogea Quil.

-Sam et Paul lui sont tombés dessus. Tu veux bien l'examiner à l'hôpital.

Quil acquiesça et cavala dans la ruelle jusqu'au parking du bar. Embry se releva, me portant sans ses bras comme si je n'avais pas pesé plus de vingt gramme. Il traversa la ruelle jusqu'au parking. Quil déboucha devant lui et sortit de la voiture pour nous ouvrir la portière arrière. Embry nous glissa précautionneusement dans la voiture et m'allongea, la tête callée sur ses cuisses. _(N/SuperGirl : Je peux avoir la même chose qu'elle ? Sauf que je veux être sur les genoux de Jacob, d'ailleurs où il es celui là ?) (N/Foxy : Ouh ouh ! Jacob !)_

Durant le trajet, il caressait doucement mon front pour me calmer. Je commençais à trembler et mes dents claquaient si fort que j'en avais mal à la mâchoire.

-On arrive bientôt, demanda-il à Quil.

-Dans deux minutes, je nous arrête devant l'entrée de service.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il sortit le premier pour nous ouvrir. Embry me hissa sur ses genoux avant de se relever, me tenant toujours dans ses bras. Quil le guida à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs clairs qui sentaient le désinfectant et la maladie.

Je n'ai jamais su mettre un vocabulaire concret sur ce que je ressentais dans un hôpital, mais ca n'était certainement pas bon. Le parfum lourd des médicaments et des malades le bruit sourd des gémissements provenant des urgences, la lumière blafarde des plafonniers… Je détestais cette ambiance. _(N/SuperGirl : Moi bizarrement j'adore ! Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai toujours été à la place du soignant…) (N/Foxy : C'est parce que tu es une futur infirmière diplômée )_

Imaginez ! La grande et terrifiante Leah Clearwater, effrayée par un hôpital. Que diraient les autres tueurs s'ils me voyaient…

Quil nous ouvrit une porte dans laquelle Embry s'engouffra, me tenant toujours contre lui. La salle était aussi blanche et stérile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. L'odeur antiseptique me donnait mal au cœur. Embry m'installa sur une table d'observation. Je tentai de me débattre maladroitement mais Embry me cloua sur la table. Quil s'approcha de moi et commença son expertise.

-Elle a de la fièvre, je penche pour deux ou trois côtes fêlées, il faudrait que je fasse une radio. Et sans doute un scanner pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de traumatisme crânien.

Je m'agitais de nouveau. Les analyses, très peu pour moi. _(N/SuperGirl : Arrête ton cinéma, c'est pour ton bien !) (N/Foxy : Serre les dents que diable !)_

-Leah, lâcha sèchement Embry, soit tu te calme, soit je te fais assommer à coup de médocs.

Je me figeais et plongeais mon regard dans les limbes froides de ses prunelles.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Tu veux parier ?

La peur me noua le ventre. Je m'agitais de plus belle. Je réussis légèrement à me dégager, juste assez pour me glisser entre ses bras et filer vers la porte. Malgré ma démarche mal assurée, je réussis à envoyer valdinguer Quil contre le mur d'en face avant de me jeter sur la porte. Alors que j'allais enfin l'ouvrir et crier victoire, deux mains me plaquèrent contre cette porte désespérément close. Le souffle d'Embry me caressa la nuque.

-Désolé Leah.

D'un geste brusque, il me tourna face à lui. Quil abaissa le bras à une vitesse incroyable. Mon corps tressauta lorsque l'aiguille entra en contact avec mon bras. Incrédule, je restais le regard planté dans les yeux d'Embry. Avec une douceur qui me surpris, il passe sa main sur ma joue, puis sur mon front pour dégager les mèches qui y étaient colée. Mon regard se broya encore d'avantage. Autour de mon, les ombres grandissaient chaque seconde d'avantage, jusqu'à ce que ma vision se résume au visage d'Embry flottant dans une mer de ténèbres. _(N/SuperGirl : Voilà, c'est bien du calme…de plus tu as de la chance la méthode d'Ashley n'est pas tout à fa it la même en cas d'agitation ou d'insomnie_

-Vraiment désolé.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un lointain éco. Puis, les ténèbres l'emportèrent.

A mon réveil, la lumière blanche de la salle me vrilla les pupilles. J'avais l'impression d'émerger de la plus belle cuite du siècle. Mon crane me faisait mal, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, et j'avais l'impression que mon corps et mon cerveau fonctionnaient au ralentis, et même pas au même rythme. Une ombre se pencha au dessus de moi. Il fallu une seconde à mes pupilles pour s'adapter à l'ombre créé par ce corps entre le mien et la lumière. Lorsqu'enfin ce fut le cas, la colère me réveilla légèrement.

-Espèce de sale petit… _(tututute, soit gentille avec l'homme qui ne te traite pas comme un animal)_

Je tentais de balancer mon poing vers son visage parfaitement ciselé, mais je me retrouvais bloquée. Baissant les yeux vers mes poignés, je me rendis compte que j'étais entravée.

-Libère moi tout de suite, sinon…

Il eu un léger sourire.

-Tu es attachée Leah, comment pourrais-tu me menacer ?

Je fulminais. Au moins, cela avait le mérite de me réveiller.

-Embry !

Il éclata d'un rire rauque et typiquement masculin. Ce genre de rire qu'ont les hommes lorsqu'ils sont fiers d'eux. Ce genre de rire que j'avais déjà entendu avant, mais jamais dans ce genre de situation, attachée sur un lit, un homme au dessus de moi. Quoi que…

-Embry, cesse de rire comme un idiot et libère moi.

Une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Ouh ! Une vraie tigresse ! Ou peut-être une louve ! _(N/SuperGirl : Je paris pour une louve !) (N/Foxy : Clair !)_

Je relevais la tête en direction de cette voix. Quil entrait dans la pièce, les bras charger d'un plateau en acier. Dessus s'étalaient des rouleaux de bandes blanches. Quil approcha d'avantage.

-Tu as bien les cotes fêlées. Je vais te posé des bandes pour maintenir la cage thoracique en place. Je vais même te détacher. Mais il va falloir que tu promettes de te tenir tranquille, sinon, je te pique de nouveau, et j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'Embry pour te dessaper. _(N/SuperGirl : Mdr, j'aimerais trop voir ça !) (N/Foxy : Oh, moi j'imagine et crois moi, ca vaut le détour !)_

Je rougis violement alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'étirait sur le visage d'Embry. Je déglutis bruyamment et acquiesçais.

-Très bien, d'accord.

Quil eu un sourire alors qu'Embry semblait presque déçu. Ce dernier quitta la pièce, me laissant seul avec le toubib de la meute. Quil approcha de la table et dénoua mes liens. Je me frottais les poignés pour calmer la brulure laissée par le frottement.

-Aller, dit-il en posant le plateau près de moi. Retire ton t-shirt.

J'eu un moment d'hésitation.

-Leah, dit-il, comme excédé. Je suis médecin. Tu n'es pas la première paire de nichons que j'ai sous le nez ! _(N/SuperGirl : Oui, mais quand même…je la comprends quoi) (N/Foxy : Ouais, pas faux)_

Je me renfrognais et ôtais mon haut.

Quil avait raison, il était médecin, et professionnel. A aucun moment je n'eu à me plaindre de ses mains baladeuses. Pourtant, il était connu comme un coureur de jupons notoire. Lorsque je lui demandais par quel miracle il réussissait cet exploit, il se contenta de sourire.

-J'ai changé.

Je restais septique.

-Comment ?

-J'ai eu une petite fille.

Je restais bouche bée.

-Tu l'ignorais ? Normal, personne ne le sais dans la meute. Sa mère et moi voulons au mieux la caché pour évité qu'elle ne soit la cible de potentiel ennemis.

-Ou un moyen de pression de la meute.

Quil ne dit pas un mot, acquiesçant par son simple silence. Il serra les bandes autour de ma poitrine, comprimant mes côtes douloureusement.

-T'as pas un calmant doc ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude d'en filer au gens de la meute. Trop d'anciens toxicos.

Il n'avait pas tord.

-Tu en veux un ?

Je réfléchi une seconde et renonçais. Je refusais de voir mes réflexes mis en silence par des produits. J'endurerais donc en silence la douleur, serrant les poings au point d'encré la marque de mes ongles dans ma paume.

-J'ai finis, finit-il par lâcher.

Je lâchais un soupire de douleur. Quil débarrassa son plateau et ouvris la porte à Embry pendant que je renfilais mon t-shirt. Embry marqua une pose sur le seuil, les yeux rivés sur mon ventre. Les dents serrées par la douleur, je lui lançais un regard massacrant. _(N/SuperGirl : Ben quoi il a le doit à un petit plaisir des yeux après t'avoir amené à l'hosto) (N/Foxy : Je veux bien le remercier pour elle moi)_

-Les yeux, dans ta poche.

Il releva les yeux vers moi sous les gloussements de Quil.

-C'est bon, demanda Embry à ce dernier. Elle est opérationnelle ?

-Pour la mission que Sam veux lui confier, ca ira, mais si elle doit se battre, elle risque de souffrir le martyr, et si elle se casse une côte pour de bon, elle risque la perforation du poumon. _(N/SuperGirl : Et de faire un OAP = Œdème Aigu du Poumon, oh ça va je peux bien dire ce que j'ai appris quand même !) (N/foxy : Tu essaye de replacer tes cours là ?)_

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Hey Doc !

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Merci.

Avec un léger sourire, il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec Embry. Ce dernier me détaillait avec attention, comme si j'allais me briser en mille morceaux.

-Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? _(N/SuperGirl : Oh la la, mais tu es incorrigible, relax, c'est pas Sam !) (N/Foxy : On peut la comprendre en même temps)_

Son regard se fit plus dur.

-J'ai une mission pour toi.

Je me raidis, provoquant une douleur qui me fit grimacer.

-Je t'écoute.

-Sam veux que tu infiltres une soirée des Cullen en temps que photographe.

Je descendis de la table d'examen, mais la douleur me pris de cour et je manquais de m'étaler. Alors que je pensais mon corps allait bientôt rencontrer le sol, deux bras m'encerclèrent. Embry me remit debout sans me lâcher.

-Ca ira, lui dis-je en me dégageant, dérangée par la proximité de nos corps. _(N/SuperGirl : Pas moi, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! Mais non, je ne suis pas coquine) (N/Foxy : MDR ! Attends un peu !)_

-Tu es sure ?

-Certaine. Quand ?

-Ce soir.

Je restais une seconde sous le choc.

-Ce soir ? Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Il peut aller se faire foutre.

Je récupérais mon manteau sur la table.

-Leah attends, me lança Embry en m'attrapant par le bras. Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose, mais il y a une autre partie dans le message de Sam. Si tu refuses, et même si tu as la meilleure raison du monde, il envois ton frère traiter avec les Volturi.

Je me raidis. Les Volturi étaient une famille de la mafia italienne de Seattle. Leur pouvoir s'étendait sur tout le nord des Etats Unis. Les trois principaux chefs de cette famille, Aro, Caius et Marcus, trois frères, avaient la réputation d'être des monstres de cruauté. Même Sam était un doux petit agneau face à eux. De plus, les Volturi avaient de nombreux complices dans les hauts pontes politiques. Ils en faisaient même partis. Aro était sénateur, et Marcus et Caius députés. Autant dire des intouchables.

-Très bien, soufflai-je. J'irai.

-Souriez !

Le flash se déclencha. Devant moi, la bande se dispersa. Je leur lançais un dernier sourire faux cul et fonçais vers le bar.

-Une vodka, commandai-je.

Je bar man, un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus me lança pour la vingtième fois de la soirée un regard qui se voulait charmeur. J'eu envie de le jeter par-dessus le bar, mais je me contrôlais. Et puis, avec mes côtes, ça n'était pas conseillé.

Mon verre en main, je m'éloignais du bar. Je tirai de nouveau sur le bas de ma robe que je trouvai mille fois trop court.

C'était Embry et Quil qui avaient choisis ma tenue pour cette soirée, et je les soupçonnais de s'être moquer de moi.

Ils m'avaient affublé d'une robe chinoise en satin rouge et noir qui m'arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse et qui par-dessus le marché, était fendu si haut qu'on pouvait apercevoir mes portes jarretelles sous la robe.

Je grognais en vidant mon verre puis le plaçai sur le plateau d'un serveur. Heureusement pour moi, ils m'avaient permis de mettre des chaussures plates, bien plus appropriée. L'air morose, je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la villa des Cullen pour fumer une cigarette. Une fois à l'abri des regards, je sortis de mon petit sac mon paquet et mon briquet pour en griller une. La première bouffée fut si rapide que je m'en fis mal aux cotes. Je me calmais sur les suivantes. Alors que j'en étais à la moitié, un bruit me fit sursauter. Je tournais la tête vers lui et découvris une armoire à glace dans l'ombre.

-Oh, désolé, dit-il en levant les mains. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Ce n'est rien, lui répondis-je en ramenant ma cigarette à mes lèvres.

-Je venais également fumer, mais ne le dite pas à mes patrons, sinon, je risque encore de me faire sermonner sur les dangers de la cigarette sur la santé. _(N/SuperGirl : Et ils auront raison ! Fumer tue ! Et ce la plupart du temps dans d'atroces souffrances…oui je milite pour une bonne hygiène de vie !) (N/Foxy : Oui mamannnn !)_

Je me rendis comte qu'il m'était familier. Plus encore, je savais qui il était. Emmett McCarthy, le garde du corps des Cullen. Si ma mission avait été de tuer le sénateur, cela aurait été l'occasion parfaite.

-Promis, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Je ne vous dénoncerez pas.

Il eu un sourire et se plaça plus prés que moi. Il alluma sa cigarette avec un zippo en argent et le rangea dans sa poche. Durant les deux premières taffes, il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de regarder la fumée qu'il expirait lentement.

-Alors, comme ca vous êtes photographe ?

-Entre autre. Ce soir, je suis photographe, demain, je serai ce qu'on me demandera d'être.

Pure vérité, malheureusement.

-Je m'appel Emmett McCarthy, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main vers moi.

-Sacha Bells, lui mentis-je sans ciller.

Sa main entoura la mienne. Sa poigne était ferme sans être trop forte. Ses yeux d'un noir hypnotique me fixaient avec intérêt. Je pouvais lire de la gourmandise jusqu'au plus profond de ses yeux.

-Puis-je vous offrir un verre Sacha ?

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main. Son pouce commença à tracer des cercles sur le dos de ma main. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Ce mec dégageait une bestialité et une odeur de sexe tout bonnement incroyable. Et je dois dire que j'étais sérieusement en manque.

-J'en suis déjà à cinq vodka, lui répondis-je, la voix enrouée malgré moi.

-Alors tant pis, dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

A une époque, être traité ainsi par un homme m'aurait foutu dans une rage sans borne. Mais a force de bosser avec des brutes, j'avais appris à en prendre mon partie. Ce gars me plaisait bien, il avait l'air intéressé, que chercher d'autre ? Surtout pour une histoire sans lendemain.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes presque violement. Une pulsion animale anima mes gestes, surpassant la douleur. Il me plaqua contre lui, écrasant mes côtes. La douleur me mordait le torse, mais l'envie était trop forte. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque, entrouvrant mes lèvres. Sa langue se glissa sans ménagement dans ma bouche. Notre baisé n'avais rien de doux ou de tendre, il n'était que pure pulsion, désir et passion. _(N/SuperGirl : Attention à tes côtes tout de même…) (N/Foxy : Oh, on s'en fout !)_

Emmett m'agrippa les cuisses et me hissa contre lui. Mon corps était en feu. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille étrangement fine pour un garçon si large d'épaule. Sans rompre notre étreinte désordonnée, il malaxa mes cuisses de ses grandes paumes. Ses paumes étaient brulantes sur ma peau. Il fit remonter le tissu de ma robe et passa sa main sur mes fesses, m'attirant d'avantage contre lui.

Je pouvais sentir son érection augmenter dans son pantalon en toile noire. Je fis glisser ma main entre nos deux corps et caressai sa virilité sous le tissu tendu. Il émit un grognement bestial contre ma bouche. D'un geste adroit, il défit les attaches du porte-jarretelle. Je remontais ma main le long de son torse musclé. D'un geste rapide, je défis les boutons de sa chemise et posais enfin ma paume nue sur son torse magnifiquement sculpté.

Il rompit notre baisé, le souffle court. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens, éclairés d'une lueur sombre de désir. Je me mordis la lèvre et griffais gentiment son torse. Il frémit, rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être en face d'un loup affamé. Il se lécha les babines et me plaqua contre le mur. Mes cotes vibrèrent, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur mêlé de désir. Une de ses mains délaissa mes cuisses pour remonter le long de ma taille vers un de mes seins qu'il empoigna et massa fermement.

Un gémissement échappa de mes lèvres. Un bruit de déchirure m'indiqua que ma petite culotte venait de passer l'arme à gauche. _(N/superGirl : Paix à son âme…) (N/Foxy : Snif, elle était si jeune !)_ Et bizarrement, je me fichais de repartir d'ici le cul à l'air. Je glissais ma main jusqu'à sa ceinture que je débouclais rapidement, puis j'ouvrais son pantalon pour libérer son érection impressionnante. A la vue de sa virilité fièrement dressé pour moi, je me léchais les lèvres d'envie.

Emmett se jeta de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Je m'agrippais à sa tignasse brune bouclée. Une de ses mains disparues de mon corps une seconde. La suivante, il s'écartait de moi pour ouvrir un condom avec les dents. Il recracha l'emballage et déroula le morceau de plastique sur son membre engorgé. A bout de patience, j'ondulais des hanches contre lui. Alors, d'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça en moi, m'emplissant parfaitement. Nous laissâmes un grognement de contentement nous échappé.

Après une seconde, Emmett commença ses va-et-vient en moi. Malgré mes côtes douloureuses, je me cambrais contre lui. Je savais que j'allais souffrir le martyr demain, mais à cette instant, la seule chose qui comptait était l'exquis frottement de nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Emmett accéléra la cadence, m'arrachant de faibles cris de plaisir. Son corps butait au fond du mien dans un rythme régulier. Après un moment, il me reposa sur mes jambes et se retira. Je gémis de frustration, mais il me répondit par un sourire en coin.

-Quelle impatiente !

Il se voulait humoristique, mais la lueur sombre dans le fond de ses yeux et sa voix basse trahissait son envie. Il me tourna face au mur et écarta mes jambes. Attrapant ma taille dans ses larges paumes, il s'enfonça de nouveau en moi. C'était tellement plus sensationnel. J'avais l'impression de le sentir s'étirer en moi à chacune de ses poussées. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre de mes hanches au rythme effréné de ses pénétrations. Bientôt, je fus submergé par une chaleur immense qui prit naissance au creux de mon ventre. Je gémis son nom en m'effondrant contre le mur. Emmett poussa une dernière fois au fond de mon ventre avant de me rejoindre dans la jouissance.

Il s'affala contre moi, les mains de part et d'autre de mes épaules pour ne pas m'écraser. Son souffle erratique caressait ma nuque.

-Wow, rigola-t-il en se redressant.

J'en fis de même. Je me tournais vers lui alors qu'il se rhabillait. Nos regards se croisèrent. Le sien affichait la fierté typiquement masculine post-coïtale. Il m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis, encore perché sur mon nuage rose nommé Orgasme. Il tendit la main vers ma joue et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

-Ca va ?

-Parfait, lui dis-je. Si ce n'est mes côtes blessées que tu as malmenées. _(N/SuperGirl : Je t'avais prévenue d'y aller molo !) (N/Foxy : Oh ! Genre t'aurais fait gaffe toi ?)_

Il sembla de pas comprendre. S'approchant de moi, il posa sa main sur ma taille. Sous le tissu, il sentit les bandages et se raidit.

-Je…Je suis désolé. Je ne…Ca va ? _(N/SuperGirl : Oh trop mimi, il se fait du mouron) (N/Foxy : Bah, c'est pas un nounours pour rien !)_

J'éclatais de rire.

-Ca va, t'inquiète, je suis toujours entière.

Il me sourit doucement, creusant des fossettes sur ses joues. Un vrai poupon. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux assortis, il aurait presque pu être de la Meute, s'il avait eu la peau moins blanche. Je sursautais en me rappelant la meute et la raison de ma présence.

-Merde ! Quelle heure est-il ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Une heure du mat'.

-Et merde.

Je remis en place ma robe débraillé. Mes côtes commençaient à chauffer.

-Hey attends ? Ou tu vas ?

-Je dois filer, mon chauffeur m'attend.

Il tentait encore de se rhabiller lorsque je quittais l'ombre de la demeure et coupais à travers le jardin. Des rires me parvinrent alors que je traversais un dédale de rosier. Intriguée, et curieuse de naissance, je suivis les deux voix, une masculine et une féminine.

Au détour d'un buisson, je tendis le cou. Un banc en pierre était appuyé contre un rosier blanc magnifique. Assis dessus, un jeune homme embrassait la gorge d'une blonde plantureuse. Celle-ci gloussait comme une oie. Le jeune homme releva la tête et je restais figée, incrédule. Edward Cullen faisait des mamours à une blondasse refaite. Où était donc Bella ? _(N/SuperGirl : Ah ah ! Petit vautrien ! Comme dirait ma grand-mère) (N/Foxy : Et elle aurait raison ! La mienne aurait dit : « Salaupard ! »)_

-Sacha !

Le couple leva la tête vers moi alors que je me camouflais derrière un buisson. Emmett courait vers moi, mon sac à la main. Je le maudis en silence et jetais un nouveau coup d'œil au banc en pierre. Le couple avait disparu.

Emmett s'arrêta près de moi.

-Tu as oublié ça.

Je le récupérais.

-Merci.

Il me lança un sourire si innocent que je ne pu lui en vouloir d'avoir fait fuir Edward Cullen. _(N/SuperGirl : Mais comment pourrait-on lui en vouloir, je vous pose la question ?) (N/Foxy : La réponse est simple, on ne peut pas)_

-Alors, où tu cours comme ça ?

-Mon taxi m'attend, lui dis-je.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je peux te raccompagner à la porte ?

J'acquiesçais et le laissais me suivre. Au fur et à mesure de notre avancé, la musique et la lumière se faisaient plus présent. Nous débouchâmes au cœur de la soirée des Cullen. Je balayais l'assistance d'un coup d'œil. Edward était revenu et tenait Bella dans ses bras. Jake serrait ravis des nouvelles.

Tournant la tête vers mon compagnon, je découvris son regard planté sur une blonde. Je cru d'abord que c'était la même que celle qui avait bécoté Edward plus tôt, mais je finis par reconnaitre Rosalie Hale. Emmett la regardait comme la chose la plus belle et la plus émouvante de la terre. J'étouffais un rire devant la mine de nounours de ce grizzly. Il tourna les yeux vers moi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es amoureux.

Il rougit violement. Je ris d'avantage, attirant l'attention de la blonde qui me lança un regard à glacer le sang. Je lui souris, l'œil mauvais. _(N/SuperGirl : Ou la la, mais y'a de l'ambiance à cette soirée, pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas invitée ?) (N/Foxy : Désolé, mais tu connais les Cullen, jamais bien préparé)_

Emmett et moi continuâmes notre route jusqu'à la grille principale de la villa Cullen. Garé dans l'allée, une berline noire m'attendait. Embry. Je jurais entre mes dents. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui.

Comme pour pousser ma malchance, Embry émergea de la voiture. Il portait un manteau noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et dont le col était relevé. Il jeta un regard massacrant à Emmett.

-Tu es maquée ?

-Non ! m'indignais-je. Jamais de la vie.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Embry, je regrettais presque mes paroles. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait !

-Pourtant, il a l'air en colère de te voir avec un autre.

Je serrais les poings.

-Qu'il aille au diable.

Emmett rit. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu veux le rendre dingue ?

Je lui lançais un regard. Je réfléchis un moment, me mordillant la lèvre. Oh et puis merde !

-Ouais.

-Alors laisse-moi faire.

Il passa une de ses mains sur ma nuque et m'attira à lui. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, chaudes et douces. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et lui rendis son baisé. Après quelques secondes, nous nous séparâmes. Derrière Emmett, à plusieurs mètres, Rosalie avait virée au rouge écrevisse. _(N/SuperGirl : On peut dire dans ce cas là que vous avez fait d'une pierre deux coups !) (N/Foxy : Et pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse ! Je sais, total hors contexte, pardon, je m'en vais)_

-Tu l'as eu, lui dis-je.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il.

Lorsque je tournais la tête vers Embry, je lu dans son regard une lueur assassine que je n'avais jamais détectée jusqu'alors. Je me détachais d'Emmett.

-Ce fut une soirée… mouvementée.

Il rit.

-Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrée Sacha. J'espère te voir bientôt.

Je lui souris, mystérieuse.

-Qui sais.

Puis je tournais les talons et entrais dans la berline sans un regard ni un mot échangé avec Embry, attendant la confrontation. _(N/SuperGirl : J'en connais un ou plutôt deux qui fulminent ! lol) (N/Foxy : Et je dirais même qui fulminent grave !)_


	4. Les hommes viennent de Mars

_**SuperGirl«971»:**_

_Merci encore de ton aide, lol, que deviendrai-je sans ma bêta ! T'as vu, j'ai pas gouré dans le nombre !_

_**Leilani972 :**_

_Heureuse que mes personnages t'es tapés dans l'œil. C'est bon les gars, ca a marché, on a une addict !_

_Caramelise : Moi ? Dieu ? Non ! Juste la fille de son patron, mdr, et j'invente rien, c'est mon papa qui le dit : « Dieu, c'est mon bras droit ! ». Merci ma chère épouse._

_**KeiraBloom :**_

_Merci beaucoup miss !_

_**Jo Harv. :**_

_C'est vrai que la bande Sam-Paul-Jared n'a pas le bon rôle. Mais bon, il faut bien des méchants. Ah et partager Jacob… Je suis pas sur qu'elle acceptera, et moi non plus d'ailleurs !_

_**Lolinette :**_

_Ah tu es là, je me suis encore inquiétée ! Bon ca va, tu es pardonnée._

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

.

**Chapitre 4 :** Les hommes viennent de Mars…

Durant les premières minutes du trajet, aucun de nous ne prononça un seul mot. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'habitacle de la berline. Lorsqu'il se gara devant chez, moi, j'eus l'espoir que rien ne serais dit de désobligeant, malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais jamais eu de chance sur ce genre de chose.

-Belle conscience professionnelle. _(N/SuperGirl : ça commence…) (N/Foxy : Et c'est pas près de finir !)_

Je me tournais vers lui. Embry fixait toujours le pare-brise.

-Tu peux expliciter, j'ai très peu dormis la nuit dernière et je crois que les calmants font encore effet.

Exagérément lentement, il tourna la tête dans ma direction.

-Coucher avec le garde du corps Cullen, tu prends vraiment ton métier à cœur. On aurait vraiment dis que tu avais fais ca toute ta vie. Baiser pour des infos_…(N/SuperGirl : Ah ! ça c'est un coup bas !) (N/foxy : Limite sous la ceinture !)_

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je le giflais violement. D'un geste rapide, j'ouvris la voiture et sortis. Je claquai la portière sans un regard en arrière, la colère montant de plus en plus. Je n'entendis pas la voiture démarrée ni partir avant d'être entrée dans mon bâtiment.

La douleur me sciait en deux, mais j'étais trop énervée pour y penser. Je montai les marches, presque en courant, le maudissant intérieurement.

-Pauvre tache, criai-je en fermant la porte derrière moi. _(N/SuperGirl : Tu l'as dit !) (N/Foxy : Bouffis) _

Sans allumer la lumière, je balançai mes chaussures dans le salon.

-Aie !

Je sursautai et allumai la lumière, la main sur mon Beretta planqué dans l'entrée. Assis sur le canapé, se frottant la tête, mon frère leva les yeux vers moi. _(N/SuperGirl : Seth ? Vous ici, dans mon salon ? Désolée, foutu CASR) (N/Foxy : MDR !)_

-Tu m'as foutu la trouille, soufflais-je en baissant mon arme. On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il sembla gêné. Balançant mon sac sur la table basse, je m'assis près de lui.

-Bon, accouche ou j'appelle maman. _(N/SuperGirl : Chantage de bas étages ! Mais ça marche toujours…) (N/Foxy : On sait utiliser les vieux classiques à ce que je vois !)_

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, fermées en deux points crispé sur ses genoux.

-Maman m'a fichu à la porte.

Je restais sous le choc, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Maman, foutre Seth à la porte…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore.

Il sursauta. Son regard rencontra le mien, hagard, inquiet, perdu.

-Pitié, dis-je en me tenant l'arrête du nez. Ne me dis pas que tu te drogue.

Il baissa les yeux, et bafouilla.

-Non…Je…Non ! _(N/SuperGirl : Oui, mais encore ?) (N/Foxy : Je vais tenir mon poing fermé sous mon menton en hochant la tête pour signifier mon intérêt)_

-Seth Clearwater !

Il se dressa sur ses jambes. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis récupéra sa veste sur le canapé et me contourna pour atteindre la porte. La rage était si forte que je l'agrippais par le col et le balançais sur le canapé.

-Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici avant de m'avoir dis exactement ce qui se passe.

Une ombre passa sur son visage et il se releva. Je pris alors conscience que mon frère mesurait dix bon centimètres de plus que moi, et que si je voulais l'empêcher de sortir, il me faudrait utiliser la force et lui faire mal. _(N/SuperGirl : Il n'a qu'à bien se tenir c'est tout !) (N/Foxy : La fessée n'a jamais tuée un gosse, la drogue, si !)_

-Réponds-moi Seth. Sinon, j'appellerais maman sans te donner l'occasion de te défendre.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis, il revint vers le canapé et s'y affala. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et soupirai. Je n'étais pas prête d'aller me coucher ce soir.

-Et toi ? T'étais où ? _(N/SuperGirl : Hin, hin ne change pas de sujet petit morveux !) (N/Foxy : Réponds à la question !)_

Je m'assis près de lui, les jambes serrées pour éviter de montrer à mon petit frère que je sortais sans petite culotte. _(N/SuperGirl : Femme de la nuit ! Coooochoone !) (N/Foxy : Brett, sortez de ce corps !)_

-En mission de reconnaissance pour la Meute. _(N/SuperGirl : Mais bien sur, on y croit…) (N/Foxy : Bah si, un peu quand même)_

Il acquiesça et se pencha, les coudes calés sur ses genoux, les mains jointes sous son menton.

-Maman m'a virée parce qu'elle a trouvé de la drogue sur moi.

Je me tendis. Il le remarqua, car il s'empressa de continuer.

-Mais c'étais pas pour moi ! Je devais filer un coup de main à Collin pour refourguer la cam. J'étais payé deux cent dollars, juste pour une course. Le gars à l'arrivée m'en a laissé pour moi, parce que j'étais un petit nouveau. Mais je l'ai pas touché. Je comptais le vendre.

Je restais sans rien dire, fixant mon tout petit frère s'empêtré d'avantage dans les affaires de la Meute. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. On pouvait me tabasser, me rabaisser, me traiter de tout les noms, me considérer comme un larbin, mais je refusais de voir mon petit frère impliquer dans le deal de la meute. Plutôt crever. _(N/SuperGirl : Mais non, personne ne va crever ! Hein ?) (N/Foxy : J'y réfléchis encore…)_

-Qui est le mec que tu as rencontré ?

Il réfléchit une seconde.

-Un des gars avec lui l'a appelé Démétri. L'autre, c'était Félix je crois.

-Merde !

Il se tourna vers moi. Les yeux fermés, je me pinçais l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. La colère montait par palier.

-Les Volturi.

Nous restâmes un moment dans le salon, sans dire un mot. Les Volturi. J'allais tuer Collin. Et sans doute Sam. Aller savoir dans quel ordre.

-Bon, dis-je enfin. Installe-toi où tu veux, je vais prendre une douche. _(N/SuperGirl : Vas enlever toutes ces effluves corporelles, Marie touche pipi !) (N/Foxy : Mais Brett ! Sortez de ce corps que diable ! CARS c'est la porte d'à coté !)_

Je me levai, balançai mes ballerines que j'avais ramassées sur le canapé dans le fond de mon salon, et filai vers ma salle de bain pour me décrasser.

Après cette douche, j'enfilai un vieux t-shirt pourris que je soupçonnais d'appartenir à mon frère et un caleçon d'homme oublié par un précédant amant (et je priais pour que ce ne soit pas Sam) et je filais en douche dans le salon. Mon frère dormait sur le canapé, ses pieds dépassant légèrement de l'accoudoir. Avec un léger sourire, je retournais dans ma chambre et attrapais le téléphone. Ca me faisait mal de l'avouer, mais j'avais lamentablement échoué à protéger mon frère. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

-Allô maman ?

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai souffrant le martyr. Mon premier mouvement m'arracha un cri. Un bruit de chute et un grognement se fit entendre dans le salon. La seconde suivante, mon frère débarquait dans ma chambre, les cheveux hirsutes et l'air encore endormis. D'ailleurs, il tenait toujours son oreiller dans une main.

-Est-ce y pas ?

Traduction dans la langue du sommeil de Seth : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Rien, dis-je, la mâchoire serrée. J'ai juste l'impression qu'on m'a roulé dessus avec un bulldozer. Et pas qu'une fois.

Je me redressais tant bien que mal, mais ma respiration était sifflante. Seth m'aida à me mettre debout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il plus réveillé.

-Quelques côtes fêlées, des bleus un peu partout. Mais je survivrais.

Il souleva le bas de mon t-shirt et observa les bandages, l'air interdit.

-Comment ça t'es arrivé ? _(N/SuperGirl : Dis lui que c'est le monstre avec qui il veut pactiser !) (N/Foxy : Doucement, c'est encore un bébé !)_

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'avancé. S'il apprenait que Sam et ses deux larbins m'avaient mis dans cet état, il risquait de faire une bêtise.

-Je suis tombée de moto.

Il ne sembla pas gober l'histoire, mais il n'insista pas. Brave garçon.

Nous nous installâmes à table pour un petit déjeuné léger. Un bol de céréales, un verre de jus d'orange en bouteille, et pour mon frère, l'équivalent de la moitié d'un sac de pain de mie avec du beurre de cacahuète.

-Ventre sur pattes, soufflai-je en avalant mon vers de jus d'orange.

Il me sourit en finissant sa tartine.

-Bon, dit-il finalement, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me dire je te l'avais bien dis et me punir de sortis pendant deux semaines ?

Je me renfrognais.

-Seth, ta punition est déjà en cours de préparation. Déjà, tu ne bouges pas de l'appart' sans que je t'en donne l'ordre. Tu restes ici, et tu m'aides un peu pour le ménage. Je ne t'hébergerais pas pour rien. Ensuite, je t'emmènerais au plus vite au stand de tir. Il faut que tu saches te servir d'une arme. _(N/SuperGirl : J'adore le programme !) (N/Foxy : Je peux venir ? J'ai besoin d'un nouveau bolo, mon dernier est encore planté dans le crane d'un crétin)_

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses traits.

-Pour la défense Seth ! Je t'interdis de tuer tu m'entends ? Sinon, je viendrais moi-même te botter les fesses. Je veux que tu puisses défendre maman lorsque vous serrez à la Push.

Il recracha son verre de jus d'orange sur la table.

-Pardon ?

-Vous partez tout les deux pour la Push quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai réglé deux trois problèmes.

-Et la Meute ? Je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! _(N/SuperGirl : Mais quel nigaud ! Imbécile sans cervelle !) (N/Foxy : Andouille décérébrée !)_

-Oh que si tu peux. Et tu vas le faire. Je refuse que tu t'enfonces d'avantage dans ces histoires. Je suis déjà assez impliquée pour deux.

Il resta sans rien dire.

-C'est vrai alors ? Tu es leur exécutrice ?

J'acquiesçais en me levant, mon bol à la main.

-Et tes blessures, continua-t-il. Ca n'est pas une chute de moto hein ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu as été blessée par un ennemi ? _(N/SuperGirl : Presque ! Si on considère l'autre vieux chnoque comme un ennemi…) (N/Foxy : Clairement par un ennemis !)_

Je me tournais face à lui.

-Pire Seth, par un allier. Par un de tes si précieux gars de la Meute. Mais je compte bien lui faire bouffer son extrait de naissance, pour ça et pour le reste. _(N/SuperGirl : Ça c'est bien parler ! Enfin de l'action, je suis ok pour passé à l'attaque, c'est quand tu veux !) (N/Foxy : Ouais, aller Leah !)_

Il resta silencieux, fixant son bol sur la table. Le téléphone rompit le silence. Je jetais un coup d'œil et eu presque envie de ne pas répondre, mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Allo ?

-Débriefe à 20h au New Moon. Et ne sois pas en retard. _(N/SuperGirl : J'aime beaucoup le nom, c'est un bar ? Un resto ? Dis moi que j'aille y faire un tour…) (N/Foxy : Je sais, c'est pas super clair, mais c'est le nom du bar tenu par la meute)_

Puis mon interlocuteur raccrocha. Je fulminais. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'annonça qu'il me restait encore quelques heures avant de partir.

-Prépare-toi, dis-je à mon frère, on a quelques courses à faire.

Le principal de nos courses s'axa sur l'achat d'arme. J'étais un peu à cours, et je voulais en filer quelques unes à mon frère. Je lui avais donc payé un holster d'épaule, un de taille, et je m'en étais pris un pour la cuisse. Mon vendeur, Eric Yorki, tenait une boutique de motard dans une petite rue de Seattle. Ils étaient armurier de père en fils dans sa famille. L'arrière boutique servait à la vente d'armes de superbe qualité. J'avais profité de ma présence pour récupéré un jeu de couteau équilibré pour le lancé et les fourreaux qui allaient avec et s'attachaient au choix, soit sur les avant bras, soit à la ceinture, soit sur la cuisse. J'avais acheté trois couteaux à mon frère. Des armes de poings, légères et solides, mais je priais pour ne pas avoir à le voir utiliser ça autrement que pour la chasse. _(N/SuperGirl : Moi aussi je pris pour vous…) (N/Foxy : Amen !)_

Je m'étais payé un nouveau joujou. Un Browning Hi-Power 35. Une petite merveille de 9 mm et de près d'un kilo à vide. Mon frère avait voulu le même, mais Eric et moi l'avions orienté vers un Beretta 92, comme mon premier joujou à moi. Il ne me quittait d'ailleurs plus depuis que je l'avais eu comme cadeau d'anniversaire à mes quinze ans _(N/SuperGirl : Quel beau cadeau ! J'en ai toujours rêvé d'ailleurs…) (N/Foxy : J'ai toujours voulu avoir le même)._ Mon père m'avait emmené ici même, à l'époque où c'était le père d'Eric qui tenait la boutique. Il m'avait montré tout les flingues, les munitions, et m'avait dit : « celui-ci est pour toi ».

Les souvenirs me revenaient tendis que je caressais presque tendrement la crosse du Hi-Power. _(N/SuperGirl : Euh, Leah ? Arrête, tu nous fais peur…) (N/Foxy : Bah, elle a bien le droit de faire joujou non ?)_

-Et ce petit bijou allemand ? me proposa Yorki en sortant de derrière le comptoir un Walther P99.

-Je préfère nos bons vieux flingues américain, dis-je en chambrant mon Beretta.

Ca n'était pas nécessaire, mais le coté dramatique me plaisait bien. Eric éclata de rire pendant que mon frère se tendait.

-Et tu as ce qu'il te faut en gadget ?

Mes yeux s'illuminaient.

-Tu as reçu de nouveau jouets ? _(N/SuperGirl : MDR, on dirait une gamine devant les nouveaux accessoires de Barbie, le poney, l'avion et j'en passe…) (N/Foxy : Ou plutôt un enfant au pied de l'arbre de Naël !)_

Il eu un sourire et sortit un coffret de derrière le comptoir. Il l'ouvrit et me présenta d'abord une oreillette sans fil.

-Nouveau système de com. L'oreillette est là, la pastille (il me montra un petit cercle couleur chair) se met dans la bouche, c'est le micro. Y'a encore des petits soucis à cause des basses, mais le petit génie qui l'a créé bosse sur le problème. Et l'émetteur…

Il me montra un faux tatouage encore sur son papier.

-T'es pas sérieux ?

-On ne peut plus. Une fois collé sur la peau, on ne remarque même pas la différance avec un vrai. Il s'enlève tout seul au bout de 72h.

-Je t'en prends quatre. C'est quoi la portée ? _(N/SuperGirl : Hey, doucement, retenez la enfin ?) (N/Foxy : T'inquiète, le prix sera amorti !)_

-Environs 2 kilomètres.

Je sifflai.

-Pas mal ! T'as autre chose ?

-J'ai un nouveau craqueur d'alarme, un nouveau traceur, l'écran du GPS est plus petit, plus léger, et plus résistant. Et j'ai ça.

Il me montra une petite boucle d'oreille avec un diamant au bout.

-Traceur perso. Tu fais sauter le strass et ça envoi un signal d'alerte avec tes coordonnées GPS en direct à la personne de ton choix et tu peux même l'envoyer sur les GPS des traceurs.

-Donne m'en deux. Et deux traceurs avec leur écran GPS. Oh et met moi un craqueur d'alarme. Je sens que ca peut servir. _(N/SuperGirl : Moi aussi…et ça ne me rassure pas) (N/Foxy : Tu as bien raison de t'inquiéter SuperGirl, mouah ah ah ah ah !)_

Il m'emballa le tous et je fourrais mon matos dans mon sac à dos. Les armes me serraient livrées dans la nuit à l'appart'. Mon frère les réceptionnerait.

Nous repassâmes dans la boutique de fringue pour motard avec Eric. Une petite vendeuse à la caisse était en train de se faire ennuyer –pour ne pas être vulgaire- par un motard un peu trop entreprenant. Eric passa sa main sous une latte de bois dans un mur ou je savais qu'il planqua un flingue mais je l'arrêtai.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe. _(N/SuperGirl : J'adore entendre une femme dire ça ! Enfin une autre femme que moi, Supergirl !) (N/Foxy : Alors profite !)_

Je m'approchai du gars, un bonhomme dans la quarantaine avec une barbe grisonnante et un bandana rouge sur la tête. Ca veux ce la jouer rebelle.

Je lui tapai sur l'épaule. Il se tourna vers moi et m'observa de la tête au pied avec un regard appréciateur.

-Salut ma jolie. _(N/SuperGirl : Heurk !) (N/Foxy : Double heurk !)_

-Dégage gros lourd. Tu ennuis la jeune femme.

Il se tourna vers la vendeuse qui tremblait légèrement. Il lui lança un sourire carnassier.

-Mais non ! Je l'invitais à boire un verre. Je l'attendrais bien sagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse.

La vendeuse trembla carrément. Bon, bah quand faut y aller…

Je lui tapotai encore l'épaule et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi, je lui décrochai un direct dans la mâchoire. Il tomba sur les fesses. _(N/Supergirl : Ouille !) (N/Foxy : Double ouille !)_

M'approchant de lui avec ma démarche de tueuse la plus inquiétante, je me penchai vers lui.

- Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne me répèterais pas. Tu vas t'excuser au près de la jeune fille, et tu vas foutre le camp d'ici. Et si jamais Eric ici présent (je lui indiquais mon ami du pousse) te revois ici, je te jure que je reviens pour te botter les fesses. Et demande à mon frère, ça n'est pas plaisant. _(N/SuperGirl : Je veux bien te croire…) (N/Foxy : Et moi je ne saurais te contredire)_

Mon frère acquiesça sérieusement. L'homme me regarda droit dans les yeux et avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste, je soupirai et esquivai en reculant d'un pas. J'attrapai le poing qu'il balançait vers moi et lui tordis le bras. Je savais que si je tirais plus fort, je pouvais le lui casser. Je me contentai d'une petite pression. Il cria.

-Tut tut tut ! Tu ne devrais pas t'attaquer à plus fort que toi tu sais.

Je le forçai à ce relevé et l'escortai jusque devant la porte. Il réussit à m'échapper légèrement parce que je retenais ma force et faillit me cueillir aux côtes. J'esquivai juste à temps et me jetai à terre pour frapper sous la ceinture.

Avec un cri étouffé, il s'écroula sur le sol. Mes côtes le sentaient passer. Je me redressai et me tournai vers mon frère. Le reste des clients étaient à présent regroupés autour de la caisse.

-Seth, fout le moi dehors.

Seth acquiesça et l'attrapa par les aisselles. Un client lui ouvrit la porte pendant que mon frère le trainait sur le trottoir. Eric avait déjà appelé les flics, ce qui voulait dire que je devais foutre le camp assez vite.

-Combien je te dois Eric ?

-Remise de 25% pour ce que tu viens de faire, alors je dirai 900 dollars. Et choisis toi ce que tu veux dans les rayons. _(N/SuperGirl : J'adore traité avec ce mec ! Car oui, il arrive que Supergirl ait besoin de gadgets, comme n'importe quelle super héroïne) (N/Foxy : Et oui, Eric Yorkie est le meilleur !)_

Je tirai mon frère avec moi et lui fit essayer une veste en cuir qui cachait parfaitement les potentiels holster.

-Je prends ça.

Eric acquiesça, accepta mon fric, et mon frère et moi disparurent du magasin. Au moment où nous tournions dans la ruelle, les flics débarquèrent. Nous filâmes à l'anglaise.

-Wow ! s'extasia mon frère lorsque nous passâmes la porte de l'appart'. C'était trop cool !

Je ris. Je déposai mes gadgets dans les tiroirs appropriés et regardai l'heure. 18h30.

-Seth, je vais me préparer et y aller. Tu restes ici, tu réceptionnes la cargaison d'Eric, et tu la planques ici.

J'ouvris une latte du plancher. Il acquiesça. Puis, je filai me changer. J'enfilai un pantalon treillis taille basse, une paire de baskets noires, un marcel noir, mon holster d'épaule avec mon Beretta, deux couteaux fixés à mes avant bras et ma veste en cuir. J'accrochais à ma taille une banane noire dans laquelle je mis des chargeurs de rechanges. Puis je quittai l'appart'. _(N/SuperGirl : Je crois que tu es parée là…) (N/Foxy : Tu as ta petite laine s'il fait froid ?)_

J'arrivai devant le bar vers 19h45. La musique pulsait déjà dans mes oreilles. On aurait dis une redif' de Good Morning England.

J'entrai par la porte principale cette fois. Deux trois indiens tournèrent la tête vers moi avant de replonger sur leur verre. Au bar, Emily me fit un sourire auquel je ne pus répondre. Trop de rancœur. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête et je filais vers l'arrière du bar. Je suivis le couloir vers le bureau de Sam et entrai.

Tout le monde était déjà là. Quil et Embry se tenaient dans un coin, l'air morose. Sam, assit à son bureau, regardais des photos avec un air réjouit et inquiétant sur le visage. Il leva la tête vers moi et son expression ne me plus pas du tout. On aurait dit un loup devant sa prochaine proie.

Derrière lui, Tic et Tac, les bras croisés sur la poitrine me regardaient avec un air amusé qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. Ma main se porta automatiquement à mon Beretta sous mon aisselle. Alors que je pensais que la tension était telle qu'on allait s'entretuer dans la seconde, Sam éclata de rire.

-Ma petite Leah, dit-il, encore tout sourire. Il me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'impliques autant dans les affaires de la meute.

Je le regardai sans comprendre. C'est en tournant la tête vers Quil et Embry que je compris. Embry fulminait et Quil était pale à faire peur.

D'un pas rapide, j'approchai du bureau et récupérai les photos sous l'œil sévère de Boule et Bill. Je restai bouche-bée. OH…MON…DIEU ! _(N/SuperGirl : Quoi ? Quoi ? Des photos cochonnes ?) (N/Foxy : Non mais comment tu fais pour savoir à l'avance ce que je prépare !)_

Mon arme se retrouva braquer sur le front de Sam avant même que j'ai pu comprendre comment. La seconde suivante, Jared et Paul me visaient, et Quil et Embry s'étaient rapprochés, inquiets.

-Espèce de fils de pute !

Il eu un rictus.

-Si tu me tue, ma belle, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante.

-Ouais, mais au moins, j'irais au Paradis pour avoir débarrassé le monde d'une pourriture comme toi.

Il sourit d'avantage et s'accouda à la table, posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes.

-Tu t'ennuierais au Paradis.

J'eu un rictus mauvais et d'une froideur extrême.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tirer une balle dans la tête là maintenant.

-Si tu le fais, c'est ta famille qui en pâtira. _(N/SuperGirl : N'écoutes pas ses arguments, il sait qu'il te tient avec ça !) (N/Foxy : Ouais mais en même temps… comment ne pas être tenté d'écouter ! Il a des arguments choc !)_

Je fulminai. Les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras tendus vers son front, je commençai à flancher. Si je devais tirer, il fallait que je le fasse vite, sinon, mes bras allaient ce mettre à trembler, et j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à tirer. Je savais que je pourrais emmener Sam avec moi dans la tombe, mais mon frère resterait toujours là.

-Je ne te tuerais pas qu'à une condition.

Il sembla y réfléchir.

-Je t'écoute.

Toujours menacer un homme d'une arme si vous voulez qu'il vous écoute.

-Je veux que tu sortes mon frère de tes conneries de deal avec les Volturi.

Il sembla perplexe une seconde, puis la colère passa sur ses traits.

-Qui lui a demandé de traiter avec les Volturi ?

-Collin.

Je voyais sur ses traits qu'il fulminait.

-Les gars, dit-il, baissez vos armes. Leah, je peux te promettre que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Et Collin va me le payer cher. Jared, va le chercher et amène le dans mon autre bureau.

Je frémis. L'autre bureau de Sam était une espèce de salle de torture. J'en avais déjà fais les frais. Jared et Paul s'en donnait à cœur joie là bas, et Quil ramassait les morceaux.

Jared et Paul rangèrent leurs armes à contre cœur. Puis Jared disparu. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux photos, toujours sur les nerfs. Celle-ci me montrait dans une position assez peu professionnelle avec Emmett McCarthy. _(N/SuperGirl : Je le savais ! Foutu Big Brother !)(N/Foxy : MDR !)_

-Tu me fais surveiller maintenant ?

Il eu un rictus.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu avec un air si extasié sur le visage depuis longtemps. _(N/SuperGirl : Aïe ! Mais cessez d'étaler toute la vie intime de cette pauvre fille !) (N/Foxy : N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur !)_

A ma grande surprise, nous fûmes deux à nous tendre. Embry et moi.

-A l'époque je savais très bien simuler, lui dis-je avec un sourire mauvais. _(N/SuperGirl : Bien ! 1-0) (N/Foxy : Vas-y Leah !)_

Il éclata de rire.

-Les voisins t'auraient décerné un oscar alors. _(N/SuperGirl : 1-1 balle au centre, désolée Leah, il joue bien le bougre !) (N/Foxy : Zut !)_

Je rougis fortement.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fais suivre ?

-Parce que je doutais de ton intégrité professionnelle.

Ce fut mon tour de rire.

-Tu t'inquiétais que j'en ai surtout.

Il me sourit. Son visage affichait l'air tout à fait badin d'une conversation intéressante, plutôt qu'embarrassante. Puis il se redressa, reprenant son sérieux et ramassa les photos. Je lui arrachai des mains.

-Si tu permets.

Attrapant mon briquet, j'y mis le feu, sous ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. _(N/SuperGirl : Ben quoi, petit pervers, tu croyais les gardées et y jeter un œil tous les soirs avant de t'endormir ? Vicelard va !) (N/Foxy : Cochon !)_

-J'ai horreur que la Meute puisse mater mon cul sans que j'ai mon mot à dire. _(N/SuperGirl : MDR, ce qui est selon moi, mais ça n'est que mon avis personnel, tout à fait compréhensible…) (N/Foxy : Tu m'étonne !)_

Il pinça les lèvres, l'air en colère.

-Embry, Quil, grinça-t-il. Emmenez là pendant que j'interroge notre petit Collin. D'ici une heure, revenez ici.

Il se leva et disparu dans les méandres du bar, vers sa salle de torture. Embry tourna la tête vers moi et nous restâmes un moment sans prononcer un mot, réalisant peu à peu ce qui venait de se produire. _(N/SuperGirl : Oui moi aussi, je réalise à peine…que d'émotions ! Ouf, Supergirl a besoin de repos) (N/Foxy : Vas te reposer SuperGirl, je surveille tout ça jusqu'au prochain chapitre)_


	5. Et moi dans tout ça

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Je sais, je suis très, très à la bourre pour mon nouveau chapitre. Pour ma défense, j'ai deux excuses. Avocate Romane à la barre._

_-Bien, pour commencer, il faut comprendre ma cliente. Déjà qu'elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne et qu'elle est schizo…_

_-Merci maître !_

_-Oh mais de rien ! Bref, je continue. En plus de sa schizophrénie déclarée, ma cliente passait son baccalauréat toute la semaine, vous comprendrez donc qu'elle n'a pu trouver du temps pour écrire ! De plus, comble de l'horreur, elle a cassé son câble d'alimentation d'ordinateur, ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pas d'ordi, ou très peu. Maintenant, c'est à vous de juger, mes chers jurés. Nous préconisons la relâche, mais si vraiment vous le désirez pour ce faire pardonner, elle pondra deux chapitres d'ici dimanche. Ca me parait équitable (et assez dure…)_

_Verdict ? _

_**Leilani972 :**_

_Et oui, Leah est une warrior ! Désolé de t'avoir laissé te liquéfier, mais je pense savoir ce que me réserve ton jugement du coup… Bref, je suis ravis que mes personnages te plaise, j'adore les utiliser comme ça, ca me plaie beaucoup ! Bonne lecture miss !_

_**Caramelise :**_

_Wesh ! Lol, ravis que ca t'es plus et c'est vrai que dans cette fic, j'aime le cuir, lol. _

_**SuperGirl971 :**_

_Comme d'hab, merci à ma Bêta ! Que deviendrais-je sans toi !_

**_AliceTwilightF.F :_**

_Hug à toi, nouvelle lectrice ! Ravis de te compter parmi nous ! T'inquiète pour Sam ! Je vais lui faire manger son extrait de naissance, gnac gnac !_

**_Nolème :_**

_Wow ! Jusqu'à oublier qu'il vienne de SM ! Tu me flatte miss ! J'espère que ce chap sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !_

_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5 :** Et moi dans tout ça

Embry m'attrapa le bras et me sortit du bureau. Dès que nous eûmes passé la porte, je me dégageais rapidement. Il me lança un regard dur auquel je me fis un plaisir de répondre avec hargne.

-Bon, nous poussa Quil, c'est pas tout, mais je vais déjà devoir dégager le petit de là, alors si je pouvais ne pas entendre ses cris…

Justement, Jared ferma la porte du deuxième bureau. On entendait encore les cris étouffés de Collin. Je venais de le dénoncé au croquemitaine, et je ne m'en voulais même pas. C'était lui ou mon frère et j'avais fais mon choix. Quil nous poussa dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle du bar. Elle était déjà bien plus pleine. Emily s'affairait au bar pendant que Kim et Rachel déambulaient parmi les tables. L'ambiance tamisée et la musique à la mode faisait du New Moon le bar branché de Seattle. Du moins de nuit. De jour, c'était le plus gros repère de malfrats amérindiens du pays. Mais bon, rien n'est parfait dans ce bas monde.

Le souffle d'Embry caressa ma nuque lorsqu'il se pencha à mon oreille pour couvrir le bruit de la sono.

-Allons-nous trouver une table.

J'acquiesçais et les suivis à travers la salle vers une table dans un coin. Rachel déposa les cartes sur la table et nous sourit avant de filer. Je m'affalais sur un des fauteuils en satin limé et examinais avec intérêt la table en bois dont le verni se barrait par endroit pour éviter le regard de Quil et Embry. Malheureusement, le toubib n'eu pas l'air de comprendre.

-Alors. Tu as couché avec ce mec ? _(N/SuperGirl : Ah la la, toujours un gros boulet dans le lot…)(N/Foxy : Et aujourd'hui, notre grand gagnant est… Quil ! Applaudissez le bien fort !)_

Je relevais la tête vers lui et lui servit mon regard le plus froid. Il n'en trembla même pas. Je devais me ramollir avec le temps.

-Non, on jouait une scène porno. A ton avis doc ! Deux corps qui s'emboitent, tu appelles ça comment dans ton jargon médical ? _(N/SuperGirl : Euh…la magie de Naël ?) (N/Foxy : Oh, je sais, je sais ! C'est le WQT ! Animal aquatique nocturne !)_

Il éclata de rire. Je tournais la tête vers Embry qui lui, semblait morose. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous affrontâmes un moment du regard. Aucun de nous ne sembla vouloir lâcher le morceau, si bien que nous semblions être dans une bulle. Ce fut Rachel qui la brisa en posant les boissons sur la table.

-On a encore rien commandé ! S'étonna Quil.

-C'est le patron qui offre. Vos commendes habituelles.

Elle déposa une bière devant les garçons et une vodka devant moi. Lorsque Rachel eut mis les voiles, ils me jetèrent un regard en biais.

-Bah quoi ! J'ai bien le droit à un remontant quand je sors du bureau de Sam ! _(N/SuperGirl : Ah ça oui, vas-y tu l'as bien mérité !) (N/Foxy : Je te paye même une deuxième tournée !)_

Quil et Embry échangèrent un regard, hochèrent les épaules, et prirent une gorgée de bière. Je détournais la tête pour balayer la salle du regard. Une bande de jeunes dansaient sur la piste, ignorant des horreurs que pouvaient bien contenir ce club.

-Avant que tu n'arrives, Sam nous a parlé de ce mec.

Je me raidis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Il avala une gorgé et leva les yeux vers moi.

-Il va tout faire pour s'en servir contre les Cullen. Ca ne sera pas jolie Leah. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à en tête Sam, mais je ne voudrais pas être en première ligne.

Je déglutis difficilement. Et merde, voilà que j'avais, en plus de mon frère, la sécurité d'un parfait inconnu sur le dos. Quelle poisse ! _(N/SuperGirl : Oh non, pas nounours, ça nin !) (N/Foxy : Nin ! Niiiiinnnn !)_

Je n'avais pas finis mon verre que Rachel revint avec un nouveau. J'haussais un sourcil.

-L'homme là-bas, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je tournais la tête vers le bar et aperçu à ma plus grande surprise Emmett McCarthy assit au bar me faire signe. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là !

Je lui souris tant bien que mal et levai mon verre en son honneur. Embry suivit mon regard et se figea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là !

Quil tourna la tête et grimaça. Je me contentais de soupirer et me levais. Embry m'attrapa par la manche pour me faire assoir. Je me tournais vers lui, l'air mauvais.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement Embry Call_. (N/SuperGirl : Ayayaye, pas bon quand elle appelle par le nom complet, tu devrais faire ce qu'elle te dis…) (N/Foxy : Ouille, ca va mal finir…)_

-Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il son regard encré dans le mien. _(N/SuperGirl : Nin, nin, nin, ne réveil pas la louve qui est en elle) (N/Foxy : Sinon, elle va souffler, et souffler ! Et ta maison en pain d'épice va s'envoler ! Je crois que je mélange les contes la…)_

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Je dégageais mon bras et pris la direction du bar. Lorsque j'arrivais près d'Emmett, il me sourit. Je devais le faire sortir d'ici.

-Salut Sacha.

-Salut Emmett.

Je m'installais près de lui, sur un tabouret. Un coup d'œil à ma table m'apprit que Quil retenait Embry.

-Alors ? Tu le fais toujours enrager ?

J'eu un sourire mauvais.

-Il n'avait qu'à pas jouer au con. _(N/SuperGirl : Bien dit ! Si ça l'embête il a qu'à déclarer sa flamme c'est tout !) (N/Foxy : Ouais ! MDR)_

Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett résonna par-dessus la musique.

-Et toi et la jolie blonde ?

-Rosalie ? Elle a aussi décidé de jouer à la pimbêche. _(N/SuperGirl : Comme d'habitude hein) (N/Foxy : On change pas une équipe qui gagne, lol)_

Je ris. Emmett me sourit doucement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Lui demandai-je.

-Soirée de congé. Je voulais me détendre un peu.

Il prit une gorgé de bière et jeta un coup d'œil à ma table, retenant un rire.

-Il n'a vraiment pas l'air content.

-Qu'il aille au diable.

Le tempo changea, la musique se fit plus langoureuse, plus sensuelle. Emmett plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Tu danses ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix grave. _(N/SuperGirl : Toujours avec un homme comme toi ! Ah c'est pas à moi qu'il parle ?) (N/Foxy : Non, c'est pas à toi, mais t'inquiète, l'erreur est humaine…)_

J'eus un léger sourire.

-Si tu danses aussi bien que tu baises, avec plaisir. _(N/SuperGirl : Comme ça c'est dit…lol) (N/Foxy : Il faudrait que je test avant de pouvoir être d'accord… Disons… Jeudi vers 8h, ca nous laissera le temps de nous échauffer ?)_

Il rit et prit ma main dans la sienne, immense et brulante. Il m'entraina vers la piste, encombrée de corps. Lorsqu'enfin il s'arrêta, il m'attira contre lui. Je me moulais contre son corps. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et guidèrent au rythme de la musique mon bassin contre le sien. Je me laissais envahir par la musique, coller contre ce grand gaillard. Mes mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes le chemin de sa nuque et s'y accrochèrent. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et restèrent souder tandis que nos corps se frôlaient, se touchaient. Emmett se pencha vers moi, laissant un espace ridicule entre nos lèvres. Je me levais sur la pointe des pieds. Au moment ou nos lèvres allaient se rencontrer, une main me tira en arrière. _(N/SuperGirl : Et m**** ! Y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille 2 minutes ?) (N/Foxy : Bon, laisse moi finir mon verre, j'arrive !)_

-Non mais ça va pas !

Je croisais le regard enflammé d'Embry. Quil le retenait toujours, mais visiblement, ça ne suffisait pas.

-Tu arrêtes immédiatement, grogna-t-il. _(N/SuperGirl : Et si elle veut pas !) (N/Foxy : Bah elle veut pas)_

-Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es pas mon père Embry. Tu n'es pas mon frère, ni même un ami, alors mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

Emmett apparut derrière moi.

-Un problème ?

Il me faisait vraiment penser à un garde du corps la tout de suite.

-Non Emmett, ça va. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué, c'est tout.

Mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement à ma droite. Près de la porte de servisse, Paul et Jared apparurent, entourant Sam. Celui-ci jetait un regard inquiétant à Emmett. Mon cerveau redémarra et je me rappelais enfin ou nous étions. Mais quelle conne !

- Emmett, tire-toi_. (N/SuperGirl : Ou la la, ça va bardé !) (N/Foxy : Tous aux abris !)_

-Pardon ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant, fais moi confiance, et file de ce bar. Vite.

Paul et Jared venaient déjà vers nous.

-Dépêche !

Emmett me jeta un coup d'œil mais finit par obtempérer. Il se fraya un passage parmi les gens. Autour de lui, un cercle de Quileutes commençait à se refermé. Je savais que j'allais regretter ce que j'allais faire.

-Quil, rends moi un service, sort le de là, quoi qu'il arrive. _(N/SuperGirl : Heureusement qu'il y des bons parmi cette bande de loups sans scrupule !) (N/Foxy : Ca existe encore !)_

Quil acquiesça et suivit Emmett. Moi, je me tournais vers Sam. Ce dernier me lança un regard suspicieux. Alors, je fis la seule chose stupide qui me restait en réserve. Je sautais sur Paul et le fis basculer en arrière. _(N/SuperGirl : Attention à tes côtes bon dieu !) (N/Foxy : J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi, te battre avec les cotes en vrac, lol)_

Paul tenta de m'arrêter, mais je réussi à me dégager et à le remettre au sol. Jared venait déjà vers moi et le cercle de Quileutes avait changé de cible pour…moi. La foule autour de moi commença à paniquer. J'en profitais pour balayer Jared. Ce dernier esquiva et m'attaqua aux côtes. Par miracle, j'évitais la fracture et lui assenais un coup de pied dans le ventre. Alors qu'il se pliait en deux de douleur, les deux bras massifs de Paul m'encerclèrent la taille et me soulevèrent. Les jambes battant l'air, je réfléchis le plus vite possible. De toute façon, j'étais bonne pour la torture, alors autant en profiter un peu non ? _(N/SuperGirl : Tu es irrécupérable, je te l'ai déjà dis ? Supergirl ne sera pas toujours là pour sauver tes petites fesses !) (N/Foxy : Moi tu me l'a déjà dis, je crois, ou alors c'était mes autres potes… Peut-être les deux)_

Je balançais mon talon dans l'entrejambe de Paul qui me lâcha subitement. Jared se jeta sur moi, mais je l'esquivais. Pas contre, je ne pus esquiver le coup de poing de Paul qui m'envoya valdinguer sur une table.

Alors que je me remettais de mes émotions, la main de Paul enserra mon cou. Je m'y agrippais pendant qu'il me soulevait aussi aisément que si j'avais pesé vingt grammes.

-Tu vas me le payer salope, siffla-t-il_. (N/SuperGirl : Oh le vilain mot !) (N/Foxy : C'est des malfrats ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? « Sacreux-bleu ! Diantre ! Vilaine ! » ?)_

-Je m'en doute.

Il me balança dans les pattes de Jared qui m'agrippa fermement et me souleva jusqu'à Sam. Ce dernier rassurait les clients. J'étais ivre, on allait me mettre dans un taxi, etc… J'en aurais bien ris, si je n'avais pas su ce qui m'attendait. _(N/SuperGirl : Ayayaye, que puis-je faire ?) (N/Foxy : T'assoir et attendre)_

Les hommes me menèrent au bureau de Sam. Lorsque nous entrâmes, l'odeur du sang me prit aux tripes. Jared me balança à terre. Je relevais la tête et aperçu Collin, attaché sur une table, couvert de blessures multiples. Pauvre gosse. Et dire que c'était de ma faute.

-Quil ! cracha Sam. Emmène le et après, revient la prendre.

Quil hésita, ne voulant sans doute pas me laisser seule.

-Si tu ne bouges pas, c'est toi que je mets à sa place. _(N/SuperGirl : Et voilà, chantage de bas étage ! Tu paieras un jour filou !) (N/Foxy : Gredin !)_

Ca le décida très vite. Embry était là également. Debout devant la porte, il était blême.

-Tu veux rester te rincer l'œil ? demanda Paul, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

Nous déglutîmes en même temps.

-Embry, sort, suppliai-je.

-Non, trancha Sam. Il reste. Qu'il voit ce que ça fait de me désobéir.

Jared me ramassa. Il m'arracha ma veste en cuire et siffla devant mes couteau.

-Bel outillage. _(N/SuperGirl : Oui et elle aimerait bien s'en servir sur toi espèce de fils de…vieille fimme ridée et pas belle !) (N/Foxy : MDR !)_

Il me les enleva rapidement, ainsi que mon holster. Il attrapa mes deux mains et les attacha à des fers au mur. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, il inhala.

-Tu sens toujours aussi bon Miss Clearwater. Je vais me faire un plaisir de changer ça.

Puis il se baissa et attacha mes jambes au sol. Je connaissais la chanson, j'étais habituée. Mais Embry, cloitré dans le fond de la pièce ne savait pas lui.

-T'inquiète Embry, j'en ai vu d'autre.

Le bruit d'un fouet claqua, m'asséchant la gorge. Sam s'approcha de moi, un sourire ravis aux lèvres.

-Regard mon nouveau joujou Leah. Il te plait ?

-C'est une merveille, tentai-je d'ironiser. _(N/SuperGirl : C'est ça, montre toi forte !) (N/Foxy : Tu es si courageuse !)_

Avec un sourire, Sam caressa ma joue avec son fouet, me faisant frissonner. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas geindre. Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir.

-Commençons veux-tu ?

Il attrapa le devant de mon t-shirt et tira. Le tissu se déchira, dévoilant mon soutient gorge et mes bandages.

-Et bien, siffla-t-il. Nous n'y avons pas été de main morte !

-C'est du cinéma Sam, tentais-je de rire. C'est pour les congés maladie. En réalité, je n'ai rien… _(N/SuperGirl : MDR, j'adore l'excuse) (N/Foxy : Très finement joué !)_

La fin de ma phrase s'étouffa dans ma gorge lorsqu'il appuya sur mes côtes. Une douleur abominable me traversa de part en part.

-Tu disais ? murmura Sam à mon oreille. _(N/SuperGirl : Laissez-la ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre ?) (N/Foxy : N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur !)_

J'étouffais un cri de douleur. Sam attrapa mes liens et fit tourner les chaines pour que je me retrouve dos à lui. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et se serra contre mon dos, m'indiquant bien à quel point me faire souffrir l'excitait. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma nuque, déclenchant un frisson d'horreur le long de ma colonne. _(N/SuperGirl : Eurk ! Je te laisse 2 min je dois allé vomir…) (N/Foxy : Vomis salle pécheresse ! Oups, dans la bande, c'est moi la pécheresse…)_

-Emily ne serrait pas contente, mais je pourrais peut-être bien me laisser tenter ce soir.

Je déglutis difficilement. Certaine fois comme celle-ci, je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse d'une tel…

-AAAHHHH !

Sam appuyait sur mes côtes. L'air me manquait. Autour de moi, la pièce tanguait. J'étais à deux doigts de rendre mon déjeuné. _(N/SuperGirl : Oups, moi c'est déjà fait) (N/Foxy : Mmmhh, pas très ragoutant !)_

-Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que de ce mettre entre ma cible et moi.

Il recula et fit claquer le fouet à quelques centimètres de mon dos nus. J'avais toujours du mal à respirer et la nausée me tenait toujours les tripes. Mon sang tapait dans mon crane au point que mes oreilles bourdonnent. Le second coup de fouet siffla prés de mon oreille et le cuir mordit mon bras. Je m'agitais de plus belle sous la douleur.

-Sam arrête…

J'entendis le bruit d'un coup de poing, et un corps qui s'effondre à genoux. Je serrais les dents. Embry avait voulu jouer les justiciers. Idiot !_ (N/SuperGirl : Lol, ne lui en veut pas, il devait tenter quelque chose !) (N/Foxy : Foutu complexe du chevalier servant !)_

Troisième coup de fouet. Cette fois, je ne pus retenir un cri lorsqu'il toucha mon dos, déchirant la chair. Je sentis un liquide couler dans le creux de mon dos. Mon sang.

Sam lâcha le fouet qui tomba dans un bruit mou sur le sol. Puis il s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et tomba à genoux dans mon dos. Je frémis en sentant sa langue glisser sur ma peau pour récupérer le sang. Sam était un malade, et rien n'avait changé. _(N/SuperGirl : Ca on l'avait compris depuis un bout de temps…) (N/Foxy : Beurk !)_

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il se redressa et me lâcha.

-Libérez là, dit-il à ses deux gorilles.

Jared et Paul défirent mes liens et me laissèrent glisser à terre, dans un état second. Quil entra dans la pièce et marqua une pose en me voyant à terre, puis Embry dans un coin de la pièce. Malgré la douleur, je me trainais jusqu'à lui. Sam me regarda faire, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Je me trainais tant bien que mal sur le sol gluant de sang. Mes côtes et mon dos me faisait souffrir le martyr, mais hors de question d'avoir l'air faible devant Sam et ses deux acolytes.

Une fois près d'Embry, je tâtais son pouls. Il respirait, vivait, c'était l'important. Je me laissais tomber à plat ventre et laissai enfin les ténèbres m'envahir totalement. _(N/SuperGirl : La laa, sssshhhhuu, je suis là maintenant…) (N/Foxy : Nous avions justement besoin d'une infirmière dimplômée)_

.

.

Je me réveillais plus tard dans la nuit, allongée sur le ventre dans mon lit. Autour de moi, j'entendais des voix sans pouvoir encore les identifier. Et j'étais également incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est Sam qui as fait ça ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle a réussit à lui désobéir encore.

Il y eu un silence. Une main fraiche se posa sur ma nuque et je sursautais.

-Elle est réveillée.

Quelqu'un m'ouvrit les yeux pour me vriller une lumière aveuglante dedans. Malheureux réflexe, je l'envoyais valdinguer au dessus de mon lit.

-Oui, souffla celui que j'avais fais voler, je confirme.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux sous la douleur de mon dos et de mes côtes. Je pris une inspiration sifflante et tentais de me redresser, mais deux paires de mains me maintinrent sur le lit.

-Leah ! Calme-toi ! C'est Seth et Embry, du calme.

Je me stoppais net. Et poussais un nouveau cri de douleur étranglé.

-Tu as de la chance, tes côtes ne son pas fracturées, mais c'était juste. Il va te falloir du repos Leah.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Quil qui se relevait.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que Sam va me laisser un congé ?

Il grimaça. Sam me pousserait à bout, jusqu'à ce que je saute de ma fenêtre ou que je meurs dans l'exercice de mes fonctions _(N/SuperGirl : On aurait un honnête citoyen rendant service à la communauté lol) (N/Foxy : Ouais, on dirait)._ Autant dire que l'un comme l'autre ne me réjouissait pas plus que ça. Mais bon, ça n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix après tout.

Quil réapparu près de moi et commença une osculation complète.

-On va s'arranger pour que tu ais au moins une semaine tranquille, mais il ne faut pas que tu bouges une oreille, sinon, ça ne guérira jamais.

J'acquiesçais faiblement. Mon frère attrapa ma main et me força à tourner la tête vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était Sam ?

-Parce que ça aurait changé quoi ? A part te mettre en danger inutilement ?

Il serra ma main dans la sienne mais n'ajouta rien. Quil posa une pommade sur mon dos, me faisant frémir de douleur.

-T'es douillette Clearwater ? J'aurais jamais cru.

-Ta gueule Ataera.

Il se contenta de rire et finit son travail. Lorsqu'il eu vidé son tube de pommade, il se releva.

-Je vais devoir filer. Les garçons, surveillez là. Je reviendrai demain matin.

Mon frère et Embry acquiescèrent. Quil me sourit et quitta mon appart. Seth se tourna vers moi.

-On peut savoir ce que tu avais en tête.

Exaspérée et endolorie, je décidais de les envoyer chier et me redressais. Et quelle bêtise j'avais tenté ! La douleur me foudroya et je tombais droit dans les bras d'Embry. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans le mien. Tout sembla s'estomper autour de nous.

-Je vais peut-être vous laisser, rigola mon frère. _(N/SuperGirl : Mdr, euh moi aussi tient)(N/Foxy : Moi pareil)_

-Dis pas de bêtise, dis-je en me relevant.

Mais Embry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il me tira de nouveau contre lui.

-Tu reste couchée. _(N/SuperGirl : Oui maître…) (N/Foxy : Oh oui, lol)_

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'étais ni mon père, ni mon frère… _(N/SuperGirl : Rooh mais quelle tête de mule ! Avec Sam d'accord, mais avec lui, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi !) (N/Foxy : Ouais, mais bon… Faut comprendre)_

-Seth, dis lui.

-Reste couchée ? tenta-t-il. _(N/SuperGirl : Plus de conviction voyons !) (N/Foxy : Regarde… RESTE COUCHEE !)_

J'éclatais de rire mais m'arrêtais vite. Chacun de mes mouvements tirait mon dos de manière désagréable. On ne se rend pas assez compte de l'importance de son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous lâche. _(N/SuperGirl : Ah ça ! Il n'y a qu'une future infirmière diplômée qui pourra vous le dire ! Le nombre de patients qu'on soulève, c'est indescriptible…mais je m'égare) (N/Foxy : Ouais, tiens voila la carte pour revenir parmi nous… OK, je sors…)_

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire, répliquais-je. _(N/SuperGirl Comme quoi par exemple ? Tourner la suite de ton film porno avec Emmett dans les bois cette fois-ci ?) (N/Foxy : Ou à la montagne !)_

-Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ?

La poigne d'Embry me tenait fermement. Impossible de me dégager sans me bousiller le dos.

-Sam va vouloir s'amuser de ma situation. Il va me filer du boulot.

-Je le ferais, m'annonça Seth.

-Jamais de la vie !

J'avais un peu crié. D'accord, beaucoup. Mon frère se figea.

-Pourquoi ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Je ne veux pas t'enterrer ! _(N/SuperGirl : Pauvre nouille !) (N/Foxy : Snif ! C'est si émouvant !)_

Seth me dévisagea.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dis que si je faisais tout ça, c'était pour que toi tu ne le fasses pas ! J'ai déjà enterré papa à cause de ses conneries. Je refuse de te perdre toi aussi. _(N/SuperGril : T'as entendu ?) (N/Foxy : Oui, j'ai entendu…A c'était pas à moi que tu parlais ?)_

Avec la fatigue, des larmes commençaient à m'échapper.

-Je n'enterrerai pas mon frère ! Tu n'es pas préparé à ça ! Moi si !

Cette fois, je pleurais pour de bon. Seth s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. _(N/SuperGirl : C'est l'émotion additionnée à tous les évènements récents…) (N/Foxy : Snif ! Oui !)_

-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout endurer Leah, souffla-t-il. Je peux t'aider.

-Non, sanglotais-je à bout de force. Seth, promet moi.

-Leah…

-Promet moi ! _(N/SuperGirl : Une promesse sous la contrainte, n'est pas une promesse) (N/Foxy : Euh, bah, si vu que c'est une promesse, ca reste une promesse… Non ?)_

Il soupira mais acquiesça. Je me tournais vers Embry.

-Embry, s'il te plait. Protège-le. Je t'en supplie, je ferais ce que tu voudras_. (N/SuperGirl : Tout ce qu'il voudra ? lol ok pour les pensées coquines c'est pas le bon moment) (N/Foxy : Oh tu peux, lol je risque pas de l'oublier pour la suite…)_

Son regard s'emplit de peine, de peur.

-Leah, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-La sécurité de mon frère compte plus que tout. Je t'en pris Embry.

Il détourna les yeux, les poings serrés.

-Très bien.

Puis il quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd. Je l'entendis s'affaler dans le canapé. Seth me redressa et me rallongea sur le lit.

-Dors frangine, on verra le reste plus tard.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

Trois jours. C'est le temps que j'avais tenu en convalescence avant de rendre dingue mes geôliers et de me faire la mal de l'appart pour fumer une clope et boire un verre dans un bar. A mon retour, Embry était si en colère qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied. Il rentrait tout juste de mission pour la meute.

-Je vais te tuer Clearwater.

-Tu dis ça…

Je me figeais lorsque je vis l'ombre de Paul dans un coin. _(N/SuperGirl : Et mince, tu t'es fait grillé !) (N/Foxy : Ca va barder…)_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, crachais-je, une main sur mon flingue.

-Je vérifiais que tu étais bien hors service, mais visiblement, on peut de nouveau de demander de bosser.

Je comprenais mieux la crise d'Embry. L'inspection du travail venait de passer.

-Je suis opérationnelle, mais pas pour les trucs trop sport.

-Tu disais ca aussi après notre petite altercation et pourtant, tu t'es bien tapé monsieur muscle. _(N/SuperGirl : Ah là je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tort…)(N/Foxy : Ouais, c'est pas faux…)_

Je serrais les dents. En parlant d'Emmett, il allait falloir que je lui parle à celui là… _(N/SuperGirl : Oui ça serait bien de prendre de ses nouvelles, mais serait-ce uniquement pour « parler » ?) (N/Foxy : TU ne connais pas la nouvelle définition du mot « parler » ?)_

-Tiens, lâcha Paul en me tendant une enveloppe. Ta prochaine mission.

Puis il quitta l'appart. Embry profita de son départ pour me faire la morale avec mon frère, mais je ne les écoutais pas. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et sortis une photo des Volturi. Puis, un morceau de papier tomba à mes pieds. Le ramassant tant bien que mal, je lu le message.

« Tu vas traiter avec les Volturi pour qu'ils laisse tomber le deal avec Collin et se rallie à notre cause. Sinon, je garde ton frère pour le troc. » _(N/SuperGirl : Il est grand temps que je prenne les choses en main en ce qui concerne Sam, puisque personne n'est décidé à lui régler son compte…) (N/Foxy : Attends moi ! J'arrive !)_

Je chiffonnais le papier et jurais un bon coup en le balançant contre un mur. Salaud de Sam. Encore une fois, il se servait de mon frère pour me faire faire ce qu'il veut. Ca allait vraiment mal finir.

L'enveloppe contenait également une adresse à New York et une date. Le lendemain à vingt heures, dans un restaurant chic de la Pomme.

-Et je suis censé y aller comment ! Je ne peux pas conduire ma bécane et avec toutes les affaires non résolus que je me trimbale, je ne peux pas quitter l'état en avion !

J'étais dans la merde…

-Fais ton sac, marmonna Embry. Je t'emmène.

Je me figeais, comme mon frère.

-Tu compte te taper un trajet en voiture de presque une journée avec uniquement ma sœur ? T'es suicidaire mec ? Parce qu'il y a des manières bien plus simples de mettre un terme à ta vie_. (N/SuperGirl : Lol, il a pas tort…réfléchi bien Embry, parce que sinon tu peux faire un bout de chemin avec moi, je suis de meilleur compagnie…) (N/Foxy : C'est aussi dangereux que de partir au Pole Nord à la recherche de la vilaine Becky !)_

Je balançais un coup de point dans le bras de mon frère. Pourtant, dans le fond, j'étais assez d'accord. _(N/SuperGirl : Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !) (N/Foxy : Au moins, elle est honnête !)_

-Dépêche Clearwater, ou je change d'avis.

Il alla s'affaler sur le canapé en attendant que je fasse mon sac. J'ai souvent un sac aussi lourd et bien remplis qu'une femme et je mets autant de temps à le préparer, pourtant, rien à voir avec les fringues. Comme toujours, je fourrais un pantalon en cuir à lacet, un jean taille basse et un treillis gris dans mon sac suivit de près par un corsage, un t-shirt à manche longue, et un marcel noir. Maintenant, le plus dure…

-Quels bébés vais-je emmener avec moi ?

Je fourrais déjà des munitions pour mon Beretta dans mon sac et également mes couteaux qu'Embry avait réussi à récupérer _(ça aurait été bête de les perdre)_.Après réflexions, je décidais de prendre également mes nouveaux jouets de chez Yorkie and Co. Puis, embarquant mon sac sur mon dos, je sortis de ma chambre. Embry se leva à mon entrée et quitta l'appartement sans un mot. J'embrassais mon frère et le suivi. Nous quittâmes mon immeuble sans un mot. Nous grimpâmes dans sa voiture et prîmes la route pour New York.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides Call ? _(N/SuperGirl : Question bête Leah !) (N/Foxy : Parce qu'il veux faire POW avec toi !)_

Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi, se contentant d'entrer sur l'autoroute. Je soupirais et décidais pour m'occuper de lui prendre la tête. J'ouvris la boite à gant pour fouiller. Les phalanges d'Embry blanchirent légèrement mais il n'afficha rien de plus. Je continuais donc mon manège. Dans la boite à gant se trouvait une boite de lunette de soleil. Des Ray Ban, style aviateur. Superbes. Je les glissais sur mon nez et fit face à Embry. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il esquissa un sourire. _(N/SuperGirl : Quand t'as décidé de t'y mettre toi alors !) (N/Foxy : Savoir être chiante en deux leçon, de Leah Clearwater)_

-Tu veux ma chemise tant qu'on y est ? _(N/SuperGirl : Si après tu restes torse nu, oui !) (N/Foxy : Aller Embry ! Aller Embry ! Je réveille la Britanie qui est en moi…)_

Je descendis ses lunettes le long de mon nez.

-Je ne porte que les fringues de mes amants, répondis-je.

Il déglutit difficilement et se re-concentra sur la conduite. Je soupirais. _(N/SuperGirl : Bravo ! Tu l'as mis mal à l'aise !) (N/Foxy : A c'est pas demain qu'on te mari ma fille !)_

-Relax Em'. Je plaisante. Sois pas si frigide.

Je lui tournais le dos pour observer le paysage. Le voyage allait être long. Embry bougea dans ma vision périphérique et la musique envahie l'habitable. Je me tournais vers lui, étonné de la sélection.

-Tu écoutes Sum 41 toi ? _(N/SuperGirl : Ca me convient parfaitement !) (N/Foxy : Fais péter le volume !)_

Il acquiesça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te pensais plus brancher jazz ou musique classique, ou même vieux rock.

Il eut un sourire.

-Tu veux du jazz ?

-Non, non ! Le rassurai-je. Ca va, je te remercie, j'aime bien « Piece ».

Il sourit et monta le son. Je m'appuyais sur la portière et me laissais bercer par la chanson. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'entendre la fin que je sombrais dans le sommeil

.

Embry me réveilla plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il me secouait légèrement.

-Leah. On fait une pose café et repas, sinon, je nous mets dans le faussé.

-Te gêne pas pour moi, grognais-je en me recouchant.

-Leah, si tu ne mange pas maintenant, on ne pourra plus s'arrêter et tu vas me prendre la tête jusqu'à New York si tu as faim. Et ça, je ne veux même pas l'imaginer.

Je grognai de nouveau mais lorsqu'Embry a quelque chose en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Il ouvrit la portière et m'extirpa hors de la voiture en me portant dans ses bras. Je sursautais et me débâtis, mais il me tenait fermement.

-Embry repose moi immédiatement ! _(N/SuperGirl : Tu l'as bien cherché, t'avais qu'à pas te faire prier pour manger !) (N/Foxy : Quel homme cet Embry !)_

-Très bien, dit-il en me posant sur mes pieds.

Furieuse, je le devançais sous ses rires vers le restauroute minable qu'il avait choisit. Lorsque nous entrâmes, tous les clients se tournèrent vers nous.

-Quel accueil chaleureux, marmonnai-je à Embry.

Ce dernier retint un rire. Une serveuse décolorée et pouffe à souhait arriva rapidement, minaudant devant Embry comme une poule devant un coq.

-Bienvenu au Sunset Grill, minauda la pouffe. Je peux vous aider ? _(N/SuperGirl : Oh ça va, fais pas ta jalouse, tu l'as bien emmerdé avec Emmett hein et c'était pas juste un bonjour) (N/Foxy : SuperGirl, tu retourne ta veste là !)_

Je me calais devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-On voudrait manger un morceau et boire un café.

Elle m'ignora royalement et se tourna vers Embry.

-Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Sous le choc, je rongeais mon frein pour ne pas lui faire avaler son calepin. Embry passa devant moi en riant et suivit Barbie jusqu'à la table qu'elle nous avait choisis, en plein milieu de tout le monde. Génial. Vraiment génial.

Embry s'installa et je m'assis en face de lui sur les banquettes en vinyle limée. M'étendant légèrement, je soupirais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez prendre mon chou, dit-elle à Embry en lui présentant son décolleté.

Je grognais de rage, ce qui fit sourire Embry. _(N/SuperGirl : Vas-y Embry, fais lui payer le coup de l'autre soir !) (N/Foxy : Tout à l'heure tu étais 100% d'accord avec elle SuperGirl, ne la trahis pas !)_

-Une omelette avec bacon et fromage. Et toi Leah ?

-Pareil, marmonnais-je.

-Et du café.

La serveuse acquiesça. Dés qu'elle fut potentiellement hors d'écoute, j'attaquais.

-Non mais tu fais quoi là ? Si tu voulais sauter une serveuse, t'avais qu'à me laisser pioncer. _(N/SuperGirl : Elle est jalouse, ben voilà chacun son tour !) (N/Foxy : Sans commentaire…)_

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur ses traits.

-Hey, c'est pas ma faute si je plais. _(N/SuperGirl : T'as bien raison…mon chou lol) (N/Foxy : Miam, un chou avec de la crème pâtissière, je m'en lèche les babines !)_

La serveuse revint avec deux mugs et plein de café. Lorsqu'elle les posa et disparue, j'échangeais nos tasses. Pas confiance en la pouf moi. Je bu une gorgé de leur infâme café et reposai ma tasse. _(N/SuperGirl : Mdr, on sait jamais si elle a craché dedans…) (N/Foxy : Ou mis de l'arsenic !)_

-T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme troquet. _(N/SuperGirl : Tu dis ça parce qu'il y cette serveuse un peu aguicheuse) (N/Foxy : Bah ca c'est sur !)_

-Il est très bien ce troquet, s'indigna-t-il faussement.

Je soupirais et laissais mon front tomber sur la table.

-T'es pire que mon frère, marmonnais-je.

En parlant de lui…

-File moi ton portable s'il te plait.

Il me tendit son portable et je sortis du restaurant pour appeler Seth.

-Allo, répondit-il rapidement.

-Salut frangin. C'est Leah.

-J'avais compris.

-Pas le moment Seth. Pas du tout le moment de m'énerver.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas encore passé tes nerfs sur le top model avec toi ? _(N/SuperGirl : Ben quoi, il a raison le môme !) (N/Foxy : Seth a toujours raison sauf quand il a tord, mais même là, je l'aime quand même)_

Je grognai. Seth rit.

-Bon, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien et si la meute n'avait pas rappliqué.

-Négatif pour la meute, dit-il. Et je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter.

Marrant. Je risque ma peau depuis trois ans pour lui et c'est juste sympa que je m'inquiète. Franchement, on sent à quel point il est reconnaissant non ?

-Bon, je te laisse, j'ai peur que la serveuse ne viole Embry si je le laisse seul.

-Jalouse ? devina mon frère.

-Jamais de la vie. _(N/SuperGirl : C'est ça oui, à d'autres !) (N/Foxy : Tu te voile la face !)_

Et je raccrochai sans un mot de plus. Lorsque je rentrai à nouveau dans le restauroute, Embry n'était plus à notre table et du café coulait sur la banquette.

- Pitié, pas cette vielle ruse.

La porte arrière se ferma bruyamment. En plus, pas douée comme fille. Je traversais la salle et pris la porte de secours. Dehors dans l'ombre, la serveuse collait Embry comme une mouche un pot de miel. Franchement écœurant. Heureusement, Embry semblait résister.

-Mademoiselle, ma fiancée risque de ne pas aimer.

Fiancée ? Et puis quoi encore. _(N/SuperGirl : Oh ça va, tu préfères qu'il aille avec elle oui ou non ?) (N/Foxy : Jamais contente celle là !)_

-Elle n'est pas là, minauda la blondasse.

Je me raclais la gorge.

-Je crois que si, sourit Embry.

Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air de rien. Alors, l'air de rien, je m'approchais d'elle et l'attrapais par le bras pour la tirer loin d'Embry.

-Hey !

-Toi, prévins-je. Me soul pas trop, sinon je risque de mordre. Embry, on se casse. Tant pis pour le café, on le prendra ailleurs_. (N/SuperGirl : Voilà ! Enfin elle se réveille !) (N/Foxy : Elle cesse d'hiberner oui ?)_

Je lui rendis son portable et le tirais par le col vers la voiture. Arrivé devant elle, il éclata de rire.

-Ca t'amuse Call ? Parce que moi, je ne ris pas, mais alors pas du tout. _(N/SuperGirl : Rentre les griffes Leah) (N/Foxy : Et sors les crocs !)_

Il continua de rire.

-Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu es en colère Clearwater ?

-Continue à m'emmerder Call, et je serais bientôt la plus belle femme du monde.

Il continua à rire en entrant dans la voiture.

Après la scène du restaurant, nous décidâmes d'acheter des cochonneries à manger dans une station service sur la route. Après des dizaines de paquets de bonbons, chips, gâteaux et autres sucreries, j'étais repu. _(N/SuperGirl : Enfin !) (N/Foxy : Ventre à pattes !)_

-Comment tu peux manger toutes ses cochonneries avec ta taille de guêpe Clearwater ?

-Je fais du sport Call, ca évite de grossir.

Il finit son café et balança le gobelet par la fenêtre _(N/Foxy : Je sais, pour l'environnement, c'est pas cool. Mais ce sont des gangsters après tout !) (Et alors, c'est pas une excuse, sauvons la planète ! Bon d'accord j'arrête de faire mon écolo)_

-On est en avance, remarqua-t-il. On pourrait s'arrêter dormir dans un motel du la route. (Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Je suis partante…même si je ne suis pas concerné…ben quoi ? Non pas du tout, je n'ai pas de pensées coquines, jamais !)

-Ok, mais alors on fait chambre à part, cher « fiancé » ! _(N/SuperGirl : Oooh t'es pas marrante !) (N/Foxy : Rabat joie !)_

Il acquiesça et au premier panneau motel, nous quittâmes l'autoroute. Embry se gara sur le parking pendant que je sortais mon sac du coffre. Au moins, si on ce faisait tirer la caisse, on aurait encore les flingues_. (N/SuperGirl : C'est le principal !) (N/Foxy : Elle a le sens des priorités !)_

-Il n'y avait plus qu'une chambre, m'annonça-t-il en agitant la clef.

J'aurais bien rouspété, même pour la forme, mais j'étais trop crevée et endolorie pour ça. _(N/SuperGirl : Mais oui, on te croit…même si t'étais pas trop « endolorie » avec ce cher Emmett !) (N/Foxy : C'est pas pareil ! Emmett, c'était un cas de force majeur ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse baisser son taux d'hormone !)_

La chambre était classique, pas le top du romantisme ni du design, mais elle était propre. Le papier peint rétro était un peu décoloré, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de moisissure ou quoi que ce soit. Les seuls meubles de la chambre étaient un grand lit, deux tables de chevet en bois, un meuble assorti et une télé soudée au meuble. Embry posa son sac dans un coin.

-Je vais me doucher, annonça-t-il. _(N/SuperGirl : Je peux venir ? Mais non, pas avec toi dans la douche, juste dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents…en même temps que toi lol) (N/Foxy : Ouais, c'est ça ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! « Réponse de mon père : Fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! »)_

J'acquiesçais.

-Je vais faire un petit tour.

Il hésita une seconde mais finit par laisser tomber.

-Brave garçon, murmurais-je lorsqu'il ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

Je pris mes clefs et sortie de la chambre. Faire un tour était en réalité un grand mot. Pour tout dire, j'avais encore faim. La seule chose que je voulais faire, c'était aller à la réception ou je savais que se trouvais un distributeur de sucrerie. J'entrais donc à la réception à la suite d'un vieil homme seul. Alors que je mettais un billet de un dollar dans la machine, le réceptionniste donna sa clef au vieil homme. Je me relevais d'un coup.

-Une seconde, interpelais-je le réceptionniste. Il vous reste des chambres ?

-Bien sur, dit-il en haussant les épaules. On est jamais complet ici. _(N/SuperGirl : MDR, oh le filou ! Mais comprend le, c'est nul de dormir seul…) (N/Foxy : Oh oui !)_

Je remerciais le réceptionniste et retournais à ma chambre. Sur le trajet j'hésitais entre arracher les yeux d'Embry pour lui apprendre à me mentir ou bien laisser couler. C'était après tout une preuve de son attachement pour moi. Non ? _(N/SuperGirl : Mais oui ! Eh puis, ça te fera pas de mal…) (N/Foxy : Ah ca c'est sur que ca ne fera pas mal, au contraire !)_

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, je trouvais Embry affalé sur le lit, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, avec sa serviette sur les épaules, et regardait la télé. Ses cheveux gouttaient doucement sur ses épaules. Sa peau caramel semblait luire faiblement. Je déglutis et me débarrassais de ma veste. Puis je contournais le lit et m'assis de l'autre côté d'Embry. Il ne me jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Je me débarrassais de mes pompes, puis m'assis sur le lit, les chevilles croisées et les mains bien en évidence pour éviter les bêtises.

A la télé, il passait une rediffusion de Dark Angel. J'en profitais pour baver discrètement sur Michael Weatherly. Bah quoi ? Je reste une femme malgré mon Beretta. _(N/SuperGirl : Mdr, t'as bien raison, j'en fais de même !) (N/Foxy : Miam miam !)_

-Tu vas dormir habillée ? demanda Embry sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Je me tournais vers lui pour l'observer. La serviette était maintenant sur sa table basse. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Je me levais et fonçais dans la salle de bain avec mon sac. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fis couler la douche. Je me plaçais devant le lavabo face la glace et observais mon reflet une minute. Mes cheveux courts commençaient à pousser un peu trop. Un coup de ciseau de leur ferait pas de mal. Mes yeux noirs étaient cernés par la fatigue et la douleur due à mes différentes blessures. J'avais vraiment besoin de vacances.

Après ma douche, j'enfilais mon caleçon d'homme et un marcel. Puis je retournais dans la chambre. Allongé sur le dos, Embry respirait paisiblement et profondément. Je m'approchais de lui avec un sourire. C'est dingue comme on peut avoir l'air paisible quand on dort. _(N/SuperGirl : Je sais que tu as envie de caressé ce beau et doux visage…) (N/Foxy : Moi aussi !)_

Je fis le tour du lit et retournai m'allonger. Après encore une demi-heure de télé, je l'éteignis et me couchais sur le coté, dos à Embry. _(N/SuperGirl : Quoi ? C'est tout ? Bon ok tu as encore besoin de repos avec toutes tes blessures, je comprends) (N/Foxy : Aller, va dormir je m'occupe de lui va !)_

Lorsque je me réveillai aux premières lueurs du jour, j'avais un peu trop chaud. Deux bras m'encerclaient la taille et me maintenaient contre un corps brulant. Lorsque je compris qu'il s'agissait d'Embry, je me dégageai doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et m'assis au bord du lit.

Je passai ma main sur mon visage et observai Embry qui dormait encore. Je tendis la main, fascinée par les reflets cuivrés de sa peau. Elle semblait si lisse et douce que je rêvais de la toucher. Je laissai mes doigts en suspend au dessus de sa joue un instant avant de me laisser tenter, puis je les laissai courir sur sa mâchoire ciselée, sur ses pommettes, sur la fossette de son menton, sur son front. _(N/SuperGirl : Ah ah ! Je l'avais dis que tu voulais le toucher !) (N/Foxy : Ah ca elle l'avait dit !)_

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Doucement, je laissais retomber ma main sur le matelas.

-Embry, il faut qu'on y aille.

Il cligna encore des paupières un moment avec de se redresser, encore ensuqué. Il enfila sa chemise et son jean, puis ses pompes, et enfin son holster caché par sa veste. Puis il quitta la chambre pour régler la nuit. Je m'habillai doucement, me morigénant pour avoir cédé à une pulsion si stupide et dangereuse.

-C'est un gars de la Meute Leah, me répétai-je. Il est comme les autres. _(N/SuperGirl : Mais non, foutu conscience, tu te trompes sur ce coup !) (N/Foxy : On peut comprendre en même temps…)_

Une fois prête, je pris mon sac et quittais la chambre. Embry m'attendait sur le parking, appuyé contre la voiture, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et deux gobelets de café dans les mains. Il m'en tendit un sans un mot et nous reprîmes notre route pour New York, sans échanger une parole. _(N/SuperGirl : Soit, je vous suis…sans un mot lol) (N/Foxy : Aller, On the route encore !)_


	6. New York

**Ahhhh ! Gomen ! Je sais, je suis en retard, et même en retard pour le retard de la dernière fois. Mille fois GOMEN !**

**J'ai mes chapitres de près, jusqu'au prochain, alors pour me décharger de toutes responsabilité dans le retard que j'ai pris… C'est ça faute à elle !**

**Suivez mon regard (vers ma bêta). Si vous voulez lancer des pierres, c'est pas là. Mais pas trop fort hein, je ne voudrais pas qu'on l'abime ^^.**

_**Bon, en attendant, réponse à vos fabuleux messages !**_

_**Jo Harv. :**_

_**Ouais ! Une ligue de super héroïne ! Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que des ligues de garçons ! Burk pour les trucs allemands ! vive le Beretta ! Quand a Taylor… On partage pas ! Vivement mercredi, et son content de muscle tout frais, miam !**_

_**Inconnu sans nom… : **_

_**Dors ! Sinon tu ne savourera pas la suite : )**_

_**Noleme : **_

_**Hum, je vais encore un peu jouer les sadiques, mais patience, le lemon arrive !**_

_**Caramelise : **_

_**C'est vrai, je ne suis pas tendre, je suis une vrai sadique, gna ha ha ha !**_

_**AliceTwilightF.F : **_

_**Oui, pauvre Leah… Et elle a pas finit d'en baver.**_

_**Lise : **_

_**Merci miss, j'espère t'avoir encore parmi nous !**_

_**KeiraBloom :**___

_**Arigato ! (je le fais à l'oreille, lol alors pas de crise de nerfs si c'est pas bien écrit !)**_

_**Noleme 2 : **_

_**Gomen !**_

_**SuperGirl971 : **_

_**Yata ! Merci à toi, pour ton aide, et vivement mercredi !**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! **_

**.**

**Chapitre 6 :** New York

Nous pénétrâmes dans la ville un peu avant 19h. Embry nous conduisit directement à l'Embassy Hotel. Cette hôtel luxueux de New York devait bien coûter pour une nuit, plus cher que mon appartement. A croire que la Meute lui paierait ses notes de frais…

-Tu pouvais pas choisir encore plus cher Call, demandai-je une fois dans l'ascenseur. Je me sens autant à ma place ici que dans le centre de beauté où Emily à voulu me trainer pour mes seize ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'ai menacé la manucure avec son ciseau et j'ai fuis à toute jambe.

Embry éclata de rire. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un léger tintement. Nous traversâmes le couloir vers notre chambre. C'était une suite à deux chambres à lit double. La vue sur le fleuve était superbe, enfin, pour ceux qui en ont quelque chose à faire.

A peine installée, je filais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je passais mon corsage blanc à fine bretelle, mon pantalon en cuir à lacet et ma paire de boots noirs. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Embry me lança un regard incertain.

-Quoi ?

-On va diner dans le restaurant le plus chic de New York et toi tu viens saper comme Buffy.

-Hey là, doucement. Buffy est une petite pouffe sans envergure. Je me considère plus comme Anita Blake, ou Morgane Kingsley.

Il soupira et me tendit un sac.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Mes prévisions. Je savais qu'il fallait que je te trouve des fringues.

J'ouvris le sac et en sortis une robe noire cintrée fendue du genou jusqu'en haut de la cuisse.

-Tu sais que je vais avoir du mal à planquer des armes avec ça ?

-Oui, mais tu seras assez sexy pour qu'Aro écoute ce que tu as à dire.

Je me penchais vers lui, mon décolleté bien dans sa ligne de mire. Il se figea et déglutit.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez sexy comme ça ? _(N/SuperGirl : Arrête de le tenter ainsi, surtout si tu ne lui donne rien à la fin !) (N/Foxy : Ca s'appelle le coup du verre brisé, un coup chaud, un coup froid, un coup chaud, un coup froid… et paf ! Fissure ! Carglass répare, Carglass remplace !)_

Il resta un moment, la bouche entrouverte à fixer mes seins avant de secouer la tête.

-Vas t'habiller Leah !

J'éclatais de rire et filais vers la salle de bain. Une fois la robe enfilée, je revins. Embry était en train d'enfiler sa chemise. Je restais un moment appuyée contre le mur à me régaler de la vue. Le blanc de sa chemise faisait ressortir la couleur et le satiné de sa peau. Un régal pour les yeux.

-Embry, j'ai juste un problème.

-Hum.

-J'ai pas de chaussures.

Il me montra un autre sac.

-C'est pas possible ! Tu considères que j'ai si peu de goût ! _(N/SuperGirl : Hum, il n'a rien dit de tel hein…) (N/Foxy : Il n'oserait pas !)_

Il secoua la tête en soupirant et finit d'attacher ses boutons de manchettes.

-Dépêche Leah, on va être à la bourre.

J'enfilais les escarpins noirs et plaçais mon holster de cuisse et un fourreau de couteau sous ma robe. Je devrais relever le bas plus que ne le souhaite la convenance pour les atteindre, mais si j'en avais réellement besoin, le fait qu'on voit ma petite culotte deviendrais le cadet de mes soucis.

Nous prîmes le taxi pour atteindre le restaurant. C'était un endroit chic qui devait coûter une fortune. Un restaurant italien hors de prix contrôlé par la mafia italienne. A croire que j'avais débarqué dans une redif' de Soprano…

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda le maître d'hôtel.

-Nous avons une réservation au nom de Call.

-Suivez moi je vous pris.

Le maitre d'hôtel nous déposa à une table encore vide autour de laquelle était disposée six chaises.

-On est en sous effectif boss, prévins-je.

Il acquiesça et s'installa dos au mur. Comme quoi, il avait lui aussi vu les vieux films de gangsters.

Nous commandâmes du vin blanc pour attendre les Volturi qui ne tardèrent pas. A peine avais-je commencé mon premier verre qu'ils arrivèrent en fanfare. En tête de fil, un homme dans la quarantaine aux longs cheveux noirs de jais souriait presque bêtement. Pourtant, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une telle froideur que s'en était flippant. Suivait une petite jeune fille qui devait avoir à peine quinze ans à tout casser. Derrière, en retrait, deux gardes du corps surveillaient leur arrière.

-Vous devez être Leah Clearwater et Embry Call ? Demanda le premier homme.

J'acquiesçais en même temps qu'Embry en nous levant.

-Je suis Aro Volturi. Nous sommes réellement navrés pour le petit… quiproquo. Nous pensions que Collin travaillait directement pour vous.

Petit quiproquo ? J'vais te le faire manger moi ton petit quiproquo. _(N/SuperGirl : Du calme Leah) (N/Foxy : Zen ! Inspire, expire)_

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Embry, sentant que je me tendais près de lui. Nous allons pouvoir régler ça ce soir même.

Aro lui sourit. A coté, la jeune fille semblait en rogne. Du Diable si je savais pourquoi.

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! S'exclama le chef Volturi. Je vous présente ma douce Jane. C'est une très grande artiste pour son âge.

Traduction, j'avais devant moi l'exécutrice des Volturi. Wow. J'en aurais presque eu honte…

-Enchanté Jane, salua Embry en lui baisant la main.

Celle-ci ne sourit même pas. Elle se contentant de s'assoir à la droite d'Aro. Les deux armoires à glace les entourèrent.

-Et voici Démétri et Félix.

C'était donc eux…

-Enchanté messieurs, dis-je en me levant, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre…générosité.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Aro détourna mon attention en gloussant.

-Sam ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre sujet miss Clearwater, et je remarque qu'il ne dit que la vérité.

Sam ? Me complimenter ? J'ai atteins la 4e dimension ?

-Il est persuadé que nous trouverons un terrain d'entente, dit-il en se tournant vers Embry.

Je soupirais. Les négociations allaient commencer. Autant dire la partie la plus chiante…

A la fin du repas, tout à fait délicieux, cela dit en passant, Embry avait rondement mené la danse. Le contrat était conclu, les convives ravis, et Aro avait même commandé une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça. Au moment de l'addition –qu'il paya pour excuser l'attitude de ses deux gorilles face à mon frère- je sentis la tension monter. Quelque chose clochait. Je dégainais mon arme avec une rapidité impressionnante pour la quantité de tissus que j'avais à déplacer pour l'attraper. De plus, personne ne remarqua rien, sauf la cible de mon sixième sens.

Lorsque je vis son regard choqué, j'éclatai de rire. Aro se tourna vers moi, interloqué.

-Monsieur Volturi, excusez mon emportement, mais je dois avouer de votre petite protégé à faillis m'avoir. Malheureusement pour elle, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience. Mais dans le cas contraire, j'étais finie.

Aro Volturi tourna la tête et aperçu le flingue de sa petite flingueuse. Il eu un sourire empli de fierté.

-Allez Jane, range moi ça ma chérie. _(N/SuperGirl : Oui c'est ça, fait plaisir à papa et file dans ta chambre ensuite !) (N/Foxy : Si tu n'es pas sage, privé de dessert et de séance de tire !)_

Jane fit la moue mais rangea son pistolet. Je gardais le mien encore une seconde sur mes genoux avant de le ranger. Embry essuya le coin de ses lèvres et se redressa.

-Merci beaucoup de nous avoir reçu M. Volturi, mais nous avons une longue route qui nous attends demain matin. Nous allons devoir vous laisser.

-Je comprends, nous sourit Aro. J'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter d'avantage avec vous, mais je peux comprendre. Passez le bonjour à votre chef.

_Il ne sera jamais mon chef_, pensais-je fort. Plutôt crever. _(N/SuperGirl : Oui, ça on l'avait compris…) (N/Foxy : Ah bon ?)_

Embry se leva et salua le clan Volturi. Je le suivis sans dire un mot, surveillant du coin de l'œil la jeune Volturi. Celle-ci me suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que nous sortions du restaurant. Dehors, Embry siffla un taxi. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte et je me glissais à l'arrière avec lui. Une fois le restaurant hors de vue, nous soupirâmes.

-Et bien, ça c'est plutôt bien passé ?

Embry sourit. Dans l'ombre de l'habitacle, j'aperçue ses dents blanches se détacher de sa peau sombre.

Le taxi mit environ une demi-heure pour atteindre notre hôtel. Durant ce laps de temps, aucun de nous ne prononça un seul mot. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta, Embry paya la course et nous descendîmes dans le taxi pour entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel. Malgré l'heure tardive, un grand nombre de gens circulait encore dans l'hôtel. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, toujours sans un mot et montâmes dans notre chambre. Il nous ouvrit la porte et nous nous glissâmes à l'intérieur.

-Je vais me changer. J'ai l'impression d'être dans la peau d'une starlette.

-Dommage, murmura-t-il, ça t'allait très bien.

Je rougis fortement et accélérais le pas vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fermais la porte et m'y adossais. _(N/SuperGirl : Allons allons, ne fait pas ton adolescence, c'est seulement un homme qui fait un compliment à une femme, rien de plus…) (N/Foxy : Ouais, j'ai des doutes moi)_

-Merde, soufflais-je en m'en détachant.

Je me plaçais devant la glace et ôtais la robe. Lorsqu'elle glissa à mes pieds, je m'observais une minute dans le miroir. Mes sous vêtements noirs semblaient assombrir ma peau. Le bandage sur mes côtes semblait déplacé. Je restais une seconde à me regarder sous toutes les coutures. Les bleus, les marques de fouets, les différents bandages… J'étais dans un piteux état.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Je captais le regard d'Embry dans le miroir qui écarquilla les yeux et faillit lâcher son téléphone. _(N/SuperGirl : Allons Embry, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi…) (N/Foxy : Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !)_

-Quoi ? T'a jamais vu une fille en sous vêtements, dis-je en me plaçant, face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Seth, dit-il au téléphone, on te rappelle.

Je frissonnais. Embry coupa son téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche. Il s'approcha de moi et m'observa un moment sans un mot. Puis il posa ses mains sur les marques qui tapissaient mon corps. _(N/SuperGirl : Ah ! On fait moins la maligne maintenant !) (N/Foxy : Non mais !)_

-Mon Dieu Leah, dans quel état t'ont-ils mis ?

Ses mains sur ma peau me firent frissonner. Il se pencha d'avantage pour observer les marques que Paul avait laissé sur mon cou. Ses doigts caressèrent ma peau doucement. Je frissonnais et m'accrochais instinctivement à lui.

-Arrête Embry, soufflais-je.

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il au creux de mon cou.

Son souffle caressa ma peau doucement. Je sentis une douleur lancinante monter au creux de mon ventre. Je m'agrippais d'avantage à lui, au bord du gouffre. Il en fallait très peu pour que je craque.

-Arrête, suppliais-je, sans pour autant être très convainquant.

Sa main gauche glissa au creux de mes reins tandis que ses lèvres frôlèrent ma gorge noyant mes dernières inquiétudes sous un flot de désir. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et que ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les miens, ils étaient assombris par le désir. Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut alors comme si un courant électrique me parcourait de part en part. C'était comme si je venais de mettre les doigts dans une prise électrique. Tremblante, je m'agrippais à son cou et lui rendis son baisé avec passion. Un faible gémissement échappa de ses lèvres. Il agrippa mes hanches et me poussa en arrière. Mes fesses entrèrent en contact avec la surface froide du lavabo et un petit cri m'échappa.

Il attrapa mes cuisses et me hissa sur le lavabo sans lâcher mes lèvres une seule seconde. Il se plaça entre mes jambes, ses mains parcourant ma peau. Je m'accrochais à sa chemise et défis un à un les boutons pour ensuite la faire tomber sur le sol. Il délaissa mes lèvres et explora ma mâchoire, mon cou, puis ma clavicule. Il passait sur chacun de mes bleus avec attention et douceur, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Mon cerveau était aux abonnés absents. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était en ébullition. Je frôlais sa peau du bout des doigts, me délectant de la texture si douce et velouté.

-Leah, murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Posant mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage, je l'attirais contre moi et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il moula son corps contre le mien, me laissant tremblante et frissonnante. Ses mains couraient sur ma peau, comme s'il tentait de l'apprendre par cœur. Sa langue frôla mes lèvres que j'écartais pour le laissai explorer l'intérieur de ma bouche. Son souffle et le mien fusionnèrent, augmentant la pression entre nous.

Je lâchais son visage pour la boucle de sa ceinture et la défit rapidement. Il envoya valser ses pompes à travers la salle de bain pendant que je lui ôtais son pantalon. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il se moula contre moi de nouveau, laissant sa virilité gonflée derrière son boxer se frotter contre moi. Mes doigts tremblant d'impatience caressèrent la bosse à travers le tissu. Un grognement bestial monta dans sa gorge. Il interrompit notre baisé pour inspirer profondément. Son regard croisa le mien. J'étais incapable de mettre un nom sur les sentiments que j'y voyais, mais la peur me noua le ventre. Toutes mes craintes ressurgissaient une à une.

_Un gars de la Meute…un gars de la Meute…_

Je le repoussais soudain, sautais du lavabo et quitta la salle de bain en courant. Je fonçais dans ma chambre et m'y enfermais à double tour. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. M'appuyant contre la porte, je me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

Lorsqu'Embry frappa à ma porte, je sursautais.

-Leah ouvre moi ! S'il te plait, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Ca se passait bien alors explique moi.

-Laisse moi s'il te plait Embry, chouinais-je malgré moi. _(N/SuperGirl : Et voilà, elle recommence son mélo d'adolescente effarouchée…) (N/Foxy : Mais, ne la dénigre pas comme ça ! Elle va chialer sinon !) (N/Leah : Ca va, je vous dérange la peut-être ?) (N/Auteur-Beta : Oups !)_

Il frappa violement contre la porte, me faisant de nouveau sursauter, puis le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna vers sa chambre et il claqua sa porte. Je me laissais donc gagner par les larmes et rampais jusqu'à mon lit pour m'y rouler en boule.

Je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit. La peur me nouait le ventre et savoir Embry dans la pièce d'à coté ne me rassurais pas du tout. Vers quatre heures du mat', je finis par me lever, faire mon sac, et mettre les voiles. J'ignorais comment j'allais bien pouvoir rentrer mais j'étais incapable de rester encore avec Embry. Je téléphonais à mon frère pour le prévenir d'une cabine téléphonique, puis je me dirigeais vers la gare.

-Mauviette, me morigénais-je sur le trajet. _(N/SuperGirl : C'est bien ce que tu es ! Désolée je ne peux compatir cette fois…) (N/Foxy : Comme dirais le Comte Druitt « Ahhhhhhhh ! » merci de votre participation comte, comme toujours…)_

Le prochain train pour Seattle partait à six heures trente. Je m'installais sur un banc dans le hall de la gare. Je voulais faire un point. Je venais de fuir Embry, dépassé par mes sentiments et les siens. Je n'étais pas capable d'accepter. J'étais une infirme sentimentale. Foutu Sam Uley. _(N/SuperGirl : Hein, hein ! Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur lui !) (N/Foxy : Bah, vu ce qu'il lui fais endurer, je pense qu'elle peut !)_

-Bonjour mademoiselle Clearwater.

Je me redressais, inquiète de mettre faite surprendre ainsi. Devant moi, tout de noir vêtu, et portant un manteau, un des gardes d'Aro Volturi me fixait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il eu un sourire.

-M. Volturi souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. _(N/SuperGirl : Ayayaye pas bon ! Fuis pauvre folle !) (N/Foxy : Courage, fuyons !)_

Ma main se porta instinctivement à mon arme. Je pris conscience que nous n'étions pas seuls. Le deuxième garde des Volturi était aussi présent, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'hommes à l'air peu aimable.

-Suivez nous, mademoiselle, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Je soupirais et me levais. Le garde –Démétri il me semblait-il- eut un sourire ravis et me tendit la main. Je dégainais mon flingue et le braquais sur lui. Son sourire se fana sur le champ.

-Vous devriez avoir comprit que je ne suis pas le genre de femme à qui on force la main.

-Peut-être, mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

Une douleur me pris à la cuisse. Je baissais les yeux pour voir une seringue enfoncée dans ma jambe.

-Seringue hypodermique, murmurais-je, sentant déjà le noir m'engloutir. Courageux…

_**POV Embry CALL**_

J'avais du m'endormir cette nuit là. Au réveil, j'étais toujours chambouler par la nuit dernière. Leah avait été à deux doigts de s'abandonner, jusqu'à ce que je laisse filtrer mes sentiments et qu'elle prenne peur. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la fuite, cela avait réveillé la colère en moi. J'étais en colère contre moi, parce que je n'avais pas su l'apprivoiser, j'étais en colère contre elle parce qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance, et j'étais en colère contre Sam, parce que tout était de sa faute.

Je me levais, encore un peu dans les vapes. Je compris que c'était la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone qui m'avait réveillé. Je le récupérais et décrochais.

-Embry Call.

-Embry ! C'est Seth ! Bouge-toi ! J'ai eu ma sœur au téléphone. Elle s'est fait la male.

Je me redressais à la vitesse de l'éclair et fonçais dans sa chambre. Lorsque j'entrais, je faillis en lâcher le portable. Plus de Leah, plus de fringues, plus de flingues. Elle était partie…

-Où est-elle Seth ?

-Gare de New York. Le train par à six heures trente.

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller et filais. Une fois à la gare, je la cherchais partout, mais aucunes traces d'elle. Je fouillais la salle de fond en comble. Alors que je pensais l'avoir raté, quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule.

-M. Call ?

J'acquiesçais.

-J'ai ceci à vous remettre.

C'était un de ses réceptionnistes de la gare. Il me tendit u bout de papier. Lorsque je l'ouvris, mon cœur cessa de battre.

_Embry, rejoins moi au café en face de la gare. Les Volturi ont Leah, je n'ai rien pu faire. Emmett. (N/SuperGirl : Ah ce bon vieux Emmet, que ferait-on sans lui?) (N/Foxy : On pourrait manger des gaufres ?)_

Je jurais à voix basse, remerciais le jeune homme et filais. Sur le trajet qui ne dura que quelques minutes, mon cerveau ne cessa de tourner. Une peur lancinante me nouait l'estomac. S'il arrivait malheur à Leah, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir abandonnée.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le café, je le repérais tout de suite. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, il dominait la salle du regard. Ses épaules larges et sa carrure de lutteur attiraient tous les regards, en plus de sa gueule d'ange. Il me fixa et m'indiqua la chaise devant lui. Les poings serrés, je traversais la salle pour me placer face à lui.

-Bonjour Em', me dit-il calmement. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ne fais pas le malin Emmett ! Où est-elle ? Qui l'a emmené ?

Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, me faisant comprendre qu'on nous regardait, et qu'on nous écoutait. Je m'assis en face de lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air traumatisé par ce qui lui est arrivé, crachais-je, acide.

-Pourquoi le serais-je…

Il observa ma mine déconfite et éclata de rire.

-Tu t'attendais à ce que, parce que j'ai couché avec elle, je sois près à vendre mon âme pour elle ? C'est un très bon coup je dois l'avouer, mais de là à risquer ma peau… _(N/SuperGirl : Bon comme ça c'est dit !) (N/Foxy : Stick, ca c'est fait…)_

Je l'attrapais par le col et l'attirais sur la table, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. _(N/SuperGirl : Doucement Embry, il n'a fait que dire la vérité…) (N/Foxy : Vas-y Embry ! Ouais !)_

-Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, sifflais-je en percevant les gens autour de moi se lever, je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton sourire suffisant !

Il sourit s'avantage. Je le lâchais et le laissais se remettre à sa place pour ne pas plus alerter les gens. De l'autre coté de la table, il remit sa chemise en place sans cesser de sourire.

-T'es vraiment accro hein ? _(N/SuperGirl : La question ne se pose même pas !) (N/Foxy : Bah si ! alors, accro ? « J'ai une image de Criquette là… Alors… Heureux ? Des rêves ? »)_

Je ne lui répondis pas.

-Très bien, dit-il théâtralement. Je vais t'aider à sauver ta belle.

Il se leva, posa un billet sur la table et quitta le café, sous mon regard choqué. Je me levais à mon tour, évitant les regards curieux de la foule de consommateur et sortis du café. Dehors, Emmett démarrait une Mercedes noire flambant neuve.

-Joli jouet hein ? Cadeau des Cullen. Ca me ferait presque de la peine de ne pas vraiment bosser pour eux. Je préfère presque ça au FIB, mais bon, on attrape moins de méchant.

Je grimpais dans la voiture et le fit taire en mettant en route la radio. La musique ne me plaisait pas, mais elle eu l'effet voulu. Emmett me conduisit à l'hôtel pour que je récupère mes affaires, puis nous prîmes la route de la planque des Volturi.

P.O.V. Leah CLEARWATER

J'ouvris les yeux dans une pièce sombre et humide. Le genre cave, ou salle de torture. Je tentais de bouger, mais j'en étais visiblement incapable. Lorsque les calmants cessèrent de faire effet, je pris conscience du fait que j'étais assise sur une chaise, et que j'étais ligotée. Je secouais la tête pour chasser les dernières brides sommeil médicamenteux. Une lumière éclaira un encadrement de porte une seconde. La suivante, celle-ci s'ouvrait, révélant Aro et Jane derrière lui.

-Enfin réveillée ma chère mademoiselle Clearwater ?

-Autant qu'on peut l'être. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi?

L'ombre d'Aro avança vers moi.

-Je veux vous faire encore une fois l'offre de travailler pour nous.

-C'est très généreux, mais mon travail me satisfait.

-Nous savons vous et moi que c'est faux. _(N/SuperGirl : Ecoute au moins ce qu'il a à dire !) (N/Foxy : Entre la peste et le choléra, je suis pas bien sur qu'il y est matière à choisir…)_

Je réprimais un rire sarcastique.

-De toute façon, je pense que mon patron refusera de signer mon préavis.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je pourrais peut-être vous en débarrasser. _(N/SuperGirl : Je suis toute ouïe ! Avoue que l'offre est alléchante Leah !) (N/Foxy : Je vous écoute, et pour le prouver, je vais déposer mon menton, sur mon poing fermé…)_

Une seconde, je restais sous le choc. Il me proposait réellement de me débarrasser de la Meute ? J'aurai presque dis oui, mais un visage s'imposa à moi. Embry Call. Puis, celui de Quil, et ceux, inconnu de sa femme et de sa fille. Je ne pouvais pas si facilement leur tourner le dos. J'avais une raison d'être fidèle à la meute, et ca me hérissait le poil !

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Loyal à Sam ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais je ne trahirais pas ma famille pour vos beau yeux.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, murmura-t-il.

Il fit signe à Jane d'approcher et je sus que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Je remerciais presque Sam de m'avoir entrainé à supporter les tortures.

Jane appela avec elle Démétri, Félix, et un troisième qu'elle appela Alec. La lumière fut, comme on dit, dans la salle, m'éclairant leur visage à tous. Alec était le portrait craché de Jane, en masculin. Tout aussi jeune, avec un visage également fin et ciselé, il était sans doute son jumeau.

-Félix, Démétri, attachez là.

Les deux brutes s'exécutèrent. Je fus bientôt suspendu au plafond par un crochet, comme une vulgaire pièce de viande. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans les yeux de Jane, alors que ce de son frère reflétait un ennui mortel. Je soupirais, ce qui eu le mérite d'énerver Jane.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas terrifié ! cria-t-elle comme une enfant en plein caprice.

Je lui lançais un regard neutre et soupirais, comme si m'expliquer me fatiguais.

-J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de scène. Tu n'es pas la première, et certainement pas la dernière à me faire le coup. Si tu veux m'effrayer, fait la queue, comme tout le monde. _(N/superGirl : Bien dit Leah ! Rabat lui son caquet à cette gamine pourrie gâtée !) (N/Foxy : Aller Leah ! Aller Leah !)_

Son visage prit une teinte rouge cramoisie. Elle fulminait, et je m'étonnais qu'elle ne se soit pas encore mise à convulser. Ok, j'avoue, je me marrais à la rendre dingue. Cette petite poupée de porcelaine méritait qu'on lui dise un peu non dans la vie.

Son sourire finit quand même par revenir.

-On pourra jouer plus longtemps alors…

Merde alors ! Il l'avait trouvée où Aro ? Dans une vente de petit monstre de film d'horreur ? Elle me rappelait vaguement Esther. Peut-être allais-je finalement finir par préféré Sam… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle me foute les jetons.

-Par où allons nous commencer mon chère frère, minauda-t-elle. Oh, peut-être par le fouet !

Alec soupira.

-Tu as raison, trop prévisible et vieux jeu. Alors pourquoi pas la découper ?

Je perçu presque Alec qui roulait des yeux.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas directement lui couper quelques doigts ?

-Le patron à dis qu'elle devait pouvoir être utilisée, grogna Félix.

Jane fit la moue, mécontente.

-Bien, et bien si je ne peux pas m'amuser, laissons au moins ses deux messieurs le faire, qu'en penses-tu Alec ?

Le visage d'Alec s'illumina. Moi, je commençais à paniquer. Sam était peut-être un sadique, mais il ne suggérait jamais sérieusement de me violer. C'était toujours du bluff, ou il me parlait de ses fantasmes, mais jamais il ne les aurait mis en pratique. L'insinuation me faisait assez peur !

Mais visiblement, ca n'était pas le cas ici. Et Alec étant enfin sortis de sa torpeur, je devinais sans mal qu'il était aussi tordu que sa sœur.

-On reste pour regardez, hein ? demanda-t-il avec une toute petite voix d'enfant. _(N/SuperGirl : OMG ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !) (N/Foxy : Petit pervers de douze ans ! T'as même pas de poils sur le torse et déjà tu es plus horrible que les adultes !)_

Sa sœur acquiesça et le prit par la main pour l'entrainer dans le fond de la pièce où ils s'assirent, l'un contre l'autre. Je me demandais vaguement ce qui avait pu en faire des enfants si perturbés. Je les aurais presque plaints, mais lorsque le visage de Démétri envahi ma vision, je ne compatissais plus du tout. Il me bâillonna solidement et s'écarta légèrement pour m'observer.

-Tu es la plus jolie et la plus dangereuse fille qu'on nous est donné, souffla-t-il contre ma joue.

Je me crispais en sentant les mains de Félix derrière moi enlacer ma taille. Ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt pour pétrir mon ventre et mes hanches. Je m'agitais, accrochée à mon crochet. Je refusais de me laissai faire.

Alors que Démétri s'activait à embrasser mon ventre et à dégrafer mon pantalon, je lui envoyais un coup de genoux dans le menton. Il tituba en arrière et finit par tomber sur les fesses. Un filet de sang coulait de long de son menton lorsqu'il se releva. Ses yeux étaient plein de colère. Félix attrapa une poigné de mes cheveux et les tira en arrière pour mordiller mon lobe. Démétri, lui, se traina jusqu'à moi et balança son poing dans mon estomac. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Je tentais de me recroqueviller, mais mes liens m'en empêchaient. Félix attrapa les bords de mon jeans et tira fort dessus. Il m'érafla la peau en faisant tomber mon pantalon. Je sentais ma respiration déjà étatique accéléré.

Démétri tomba à genoux devant moi, Félix l'imitant derrière moi. Ce dernier tint mes jambes fermement pendant que son complice s'appliquait à embrasser ma peau. Je tentai de ruer, mais la poigne de Félix me tenait fermement en place.

-Une vraie tigresse, commenta-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un fracas assourdissant. Une flopée d'homme entra, l'arme au poing, et masqués. Des cris se firent entendre, brouillant le silence de la salle. Toujours attachée à mon crochet, incapable de crier, je regardais Jane et Alec être emmenés, menottés, et Félix et Démétri, à terre, en train de se faire passer les menottes. Mon cœur battait toujours trop fort dans ma poitrine et la douleur ne voulait visiblement pas s'estomper.

Deux des hommes se détachèrent du groupe et me firent descendre. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, si bien que lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, mes genoux se dérobèrent. L'un d'eux me rattrapa et me tint dans ses bras.

-Emmenons là, dit le deuxième.

Celui qui me tenait acquiesça et me prit dans ses bras pour me sortir. Je pris conscience que j'étais dans une charmante et immense maison de campagne, isolé de tous. Dehors, un grand nombre de voitures signalées FBI et de camionnettes étaient garées. Je vis la majorité des Volturi ce faire embarquer, sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient en liberté dans les prochaines heures. Au moins, j'avais un peu de répit pour fausser compagnie au FBI et retourner à Seattle.

Les deux hommes me conduisirent à une ambulance. Celui qui me portait me déposa à l'intérieur et referma la porte. J'étais donc seule avec un gars qui me prenait pour une victime. Visiblement, m'échapper serais plus simple que je ne le pensais. L'homme en fasse de moi soupira et ôta son masque. Je fis un bond en arrière en voyant son visage, et m'étalais de l'autre coté du brancard sur lequel il m'avait posée.

-Leah, ca va ?

J'émergeais de derrière le brancard, le faisant sursauter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire !

-Embry ? Ca va là dedans ?

La porte s'ouvrit et je manquais de nouveau la crise cardiaque. Je restais comme deux ronds de flanc à observer le visage d'Emmett passer la porte de l'ambulance.

-Je suis en train de rêver, murmurais-je.

Je frappais mon poing dans ma main.

-Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Je rêve ! Je me suis évanouie quand les deux dingue on commencé, et maintenant, je rêve que deux apollons viennent me sauver ! Oh merde ! Je me suis évanouie ! J'ose même pas imaginer l'état de mon corps à mon réveil.

J'en aurais presque pleuré. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett éclate de rire.

-Deux apollons ? Ta copine est dingue Em' ! Un je veux bien, mais deux !

Embry rougit fortement et claqua la portière au visage d'Emmett. On entendait encore son rire derrière la porte.

-Alors je ne rêve pas ?

Il secoua la tête. Je rougis. Je n'avais plus que ça à faire.

-Oublis ce que je viens de dire, lâchais-je. Je suis en état de choc, je ne sais pas ce que… _(N/SuperGirl : Tututute, impossible d'oublier, tu le pensais bien trop fort !) (N/Foxy : Nani ?)_

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que les lèvres d'Embry s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Avec une urgence nouvelle, je lui rendis son baisé, accrochant mes bras à son cou. Il m'allongea sur le brancard sans cesser de m'embrasser. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ma taille pour me serrer d'avantage contre lui. Soudain, la porte se rouvrit, nous coupant dans notre élan.

-Du calme les tourtereaux, lança Emmett en riant. Le boss veut la voir. _(N/SuperGirl : Rooh ! Ça peut pas attendre?) (N/Foxy : Reviens dans un ou deux millénaire !)_

Je regardais Emmett, perplexe. Ce dernier me lança un sourire et alors, je ne pus me retenir, je lui balançais mon poing dans la gueule.

-Hey ! dit-il en se tenant le nez, un léger filet de sang coulant entre ses doigts. Ca va pas !

-Ca c'est pour t'être foutu de ma gueule et m'avoir mentis.

Je me tournais vers Embry et lui décrochais le même dans l'épaule. Je n'avais pas envie de le défigurer.

-Pareil pour toi !

Embry grimaça. Je continuais de les observer, ne comprenant pas encore ce qui ce passait. Le FBI, Embry, Emmett… L'explication allait à coup sur me filer la migraine…


	7. Quand la vérité vous rattrape

_Encore une fois, mes chères fans, gomenasai. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir postée plus tot, mais pour vous expliquez, entre les résultats du bac (JE L'AI EU !) l'inscription en école (Prépa, ce qui veux dire que je n'écrirai plus beaucoup à partir de septembre, j'en suis désolée), et les devoirs (je vous jure, j'ai pas encore les pieds dans l'école que je suis déjà submergée de devoirs !), j'ai pas eu le temps. Sans compter que ma Bêta vient de me quitter pour des plages de sable fin, donc, désolée pour les fans, mais pas de commentaire. C'était soit publier sans coms, soit ne pas publier. En attendant, voilà les réponses aux reviews ! Et bonne lecture !_

_**AliceTwilight : **_

_Ah, mais la patience est récompensée… Tout de suite !_

_**KeiraBloom : **_

_Merci !_

_**Noleme : **_

_Gnac gnac gnac ! Je suis sadique et j'aime ça ! Mais non, pour répondre, ils ne vont plus jouer longtemps. Voilà la fin du jeu !_

_**Caramelise :**_

_Merci beaucoup miss, ton soutient m'honore !_

_**Leilani972 : **_

_Ahhhh ah ah ah ! Em & Em's ! Ah ! M & M's ! Pardon, c'est mon coté cinglée qui arrive. Stein ! Sort de mon corps ! (Référence à Soul Eater pour ceux qui connaissent…). Si tu veux du CallWater, en voilà, régale-toi !_

_**4ever Jack : **_

_Désolé, pas de coms ici, mais j'espère que l'histoire se suffira à elle-même…_

.

**Chapitre 7 : **Quand la vérité vous rattrape…

-Attendez une seconde, les coupai-je. J'aimerais comprendre. Vous voulez dire que depuis le début, vous bossez tout les deux pour le FBI en infiltrés (ils hochèrent la tête) et que depuis le début, vous savez qui je suis et vous essayez de me coincer (encore un hochement de tête). Et vous trouvez ca normal de baiser un suspect !

Leur chef, un grand gaillard aux cheveux blonds longs, noués en une natte lâche et aux yeux bleus, rit. J'avais cru comprendre que son nom était Jimmy ou James, je ne sais plus. A sa gauche, une nana d'une vingtaine d'année, avec de longs cheveux roux tirant presque vers le rouge sang et des yeux verts que lui enivrait un chat, me lorgnait comme si j'étais une bête dégoutante que son copain avait sauvée de la noyade et ramenée à la maison. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas sortir d'Harvard pour comprendre que James et Victoria -la poupée rousse- étaient ensemble.

Dés le départ, c'est-à-dire mon entrée dans la camionnette de direction, James m'avait montré autant de sympathie que Victoria d'antipathie. James m'avait sourit, avait même, et c'était tout à son honneur, en plus de supporter mes blagues stupides, rit à celle-ci. Un miracle !

Victoria, elle, restait blasée, assise sur sa chaise, penchée sur James, dans une posture de propriétaire. J'aurais presque eu envie de lui dire de ce calmer, que j'avais bien assez d'emmerde dans ma vie pour vouloir son cher et tendre.

-C'est vrai que ca n'était pas très professionnel messieurs, morigéna gentiment James. Mais je dois avouer que je comprends.

A la façon dont James me regardait, comme une friandise, je dois dire que je comprenais maintenant le comportement de Victoria. Ce gars était un chasseur, un coureur de jupons. Je la peignais vraiment.

-Et on peut savoir, changeai-je de sujet, comme vous avez réussi à introduire Embry ! Le casting de la Meute est ultra exigeant. Il faut pouvoir prouver l'appartenance à la Meute sur au moins quatre génération !

-Je suis le fils batard du père de Sam.

Je me figeai. Une foule de question s'enchainait dans ma tête mais dans l'ensemble, ça répondait à pas mal de question. Du genre, l'attitude de Sam et ses molosse vis-à-vis de lui.

-Comment…

-Son père est sorti un moment avec une fille de la rester Makah de l'Etat du Washington. Il lui a mentis, lui a promis la lune, et après ce l'être tapé, il a filé. Je suis né neuf mois plus tard.

Durant son récit, Embry avait baissé les yeux. Je tendis la main vers lui mais la laissai retomber. Je me rappelais parfaitement du père de Sam. C'était un petit sous fifre, à la botte des gros bonnets de la Meute. Il était bon à rien, alcoolique, battait sa femme et son fils, et avait des dettes par-dessus la tête. Elles avaient finit par lui couter la vie, et Sam avait prit sa place dans la Meute. Il avait dû se battre pour effacer la réputation de son père et forger la sienne. Embry ne le savait pas, mais il était plus heureux sans connaitre son père.

-Ils m'ont pris, mais jamais accepté. Mais ça, ça n'était pas bien grave, vu que je les trahissais tous. C'était plus simple.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je ne pus supporter son regard. Je baissai les yeux, fixant la taule de la camionnette.

-Et il y a quelques mois, coupa James, il est revenu au QG, me suppliant à genoux de ne pas faire arrêter une de celle que nous avions en numéro un sur nos listes. L'exécutrice Leah Clearwater.

Je frissonnai et relevai la tête. Embry avait à son tour baissé les yeux.

-Il a plaidé votre cause avec fort éloquence mademoiselle Clearwater. Il nous a demandé à vous inclure dans le programme de protection des témoins et de lui laisser le temps de vous convaincre de bosser avec nous. Mais voilà, l'heure est venue de faire un choix.

Je déglutis. Si j'étais arrêtée, j'étais bonne pour la peine capitale. Meute, meurtre avec préméditation… J'étais finie.

-Je pense, continua James en se penchant vers moi, les mains croisées sous le menton, que vous savez ce qui vous attends si vous être jugée. D'ici à un an, je vous prédis l'injection létale. Mais si vous acceptez de coopéré, je vous place comme témoin intouchable, et je mets votre frère à l'abri, ainsi que votre mère.

Là, il avait touché la corde sensible.

-Vous me promettez que vous protégerez mon frère et ma mère ?

Il acquiesça, l'air très sérieux. Je soupirai, pesai encore le pour et le contre, et soupirai de nouveau.

-Très bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Ma première mission fut de tout déballer sur la Meute. Je dus me faire violence. Non pas que voir ses chiens en taules me dérangeaient, mais ils restaient quand même ce qui pour moi, ressemblait le plus à une famille. Une famille cruelle et violente, mais une famille tout de même. Les balancer me brisait le cœur.

-Et Quil Ataera ? Je veux un sauf conduit pour lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter Mlle Clearwater, me lança dédaigneusement Laurent, le chargé de mon interrogatoire.

Je me penchai vers lui par-dessus la table et lui adressai le sourire le plus froid que j'avais en réserve.

-Détrompez-vous Laurent. Vous basez votre réflexion sur le fait que je parlerais pour évitez la peine de mort. Mais apprenez que je me fou de mourir comme de l'an quarante, et que la prison fédérale de l'état du Washington, c'est un palace quatre étoile pour moi. La seule chose qui me permet de vous aidez, c'est parce que je les déteste, et que je veux voir mon frère sauf. Mais si je refuse de les balancer, pas besoin de le savoir sauf, puisque la Meute ne tentera rien contre lui. En gros mon gars, je suis là parce que je le veux bien.

Je me laissai basculer en arrière, sur le dossier de ma chaise, et envoyai mes pieds sur la table. Laurent frémit de colère. Il se leva et quitta la pièce. De l'autre coté, je l'entendais les cris de dispute entre lui et son chef. Je me levai tranquillement et me plaçai fasse à la vitre sans teint.

-Alors ? Y'a vraiment quelqu'un derrière ce miroir ?

Je tapotai dessus et me recoiffai dans la glace. Je me foutais de leur gueule, et je savais que je risquais gros. Mais que voulez vous, dans la Meute, emmerder le monde s'apparente presque à des préliminaires, alors les habitudes ont la vie dure.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau dans mon dos.

-Alors Laurent ? On c'est fait taper sur les doigts.

Je me figeai en voyant la personne qui entrait dans la pièce. Embry la traversa et s'installa à la place de Laurent. Je restai figée devant la vitre. Foutu FBI !

-Assieds-toi s'il te plait Leah.

Je soupirai mais obtempérai. Je me retrouvai assise face à lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

-Recommençons.

-Non. Je veux un sauf conduit pour Quil.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à en avoir un moi-même Leah. Tu pense vraiment qu'ils vont te le donner parce que tu le demande ?

Je me relevai et lui fit face, les mains bien à plat sur la table.

-Je ne laisse pas tombé ceux qui m'ont aidé Embry, jamais.

Puis je me rassis. Embry se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Ils me laissèrent poireauter une heure, puis Emmett entra dans la pièce.

-On va t'emmener à l'hôtel, dit-il. Malgré ton caractère de cochon, tu as le droit à deux gardes du corps.

-Dit plutôt que c'est pour m'empêcher de filer.

Il se tourna vers moi, le regard mauvais.

-Ce que tu peux être chienne !

-Ouaf, ouaf !

Il grogna et quitta la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte pour que je le suive. J'obtempérai. Une bande de molosse m'embarqua dans un van et nous nous arrêtâmes devant un motel pourris en bord d'autoroute. Emmett me fit descendre et me conduisit à une chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur. Je manquai de m'étaler de tout mon long mais deux bras me rattrapèrent de justesse. Je relevai la tête pour remercier mon sauveur, et le voyant, je préférai me relever et m'écarter.

-Salut Embry, lâcha Emmett.

Celui-ci, sans le lâcher des yeux, salua Emmett. Je soupirai.

-Alors comme punition pour mes crimes, on m'enferme avec vous dans une piaule ? Envoyez moi en enfer, je suis sure que je peux faire mieux !

Emmett éclata de rire. Le son emplit la pièce mais ne rompit en aucun cas le contact visuel entre Embry et moi. Ce fut à moi de le faire avant de mourir de combustion spontanée.

-Bon, je vais me doucher, lâchai-je en allant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois dans la pièce, je cherchai une ouverture pour me barrer. Mais toutes étaient bloquées. Bah ! On ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir d'essayer. Après cette recherche non fructueuse, je me contentai de faire couler la douche et d'y entrer. Après une demi-heure à tenter de me convaincre que tout ça n'était pas vrai, je finis par abandonner et sortir. Je m'emmitouflai dans une serviette de bain et me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de fringue de rechange. Respirant un bon coup, je poussai la porte de la salle de bain et passai la tête.

Emmett avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'Embry, assit sur le lit, zappant sur la télévision.

-Euh, Embry ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, rougit, et détourna les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas de fringue, tu pourrais m'en trouver de rechange.

Il se leva, appela un gars à l'extérieur et lui demanda des fringues pour moi. En attendant, j'allais m'assoir sur le lit pour regarder la télé. Embry se retourna vers moi et me fixa un moment, mais je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.

-Leah, finit-il par craquer. Il faudrait qu'on… enfin tu vois.

-Qu'on quoi Embry ? Qu'on parle ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu es un agent double, tu t'es foutu de moi, tu m'as mentis pour arriver à tes fins, y'a rien à dire, mis à part que tu aurais fait un parfait mafieux.

Le bruit de son point s'abatant sur la commode me fit sursauter.

-Je ne me suis jamais foutu de toi Leah !

-A bon ! lâchai-je moi aussi sur les nerfs. Alors comment appelles-tu ca ? Tu as modifié la vérité à ta guise ?

Je me levai, tremblante de colère. Comme tous les hommes que j'avais connus, il c'était moqué de moi. Ce n'est pas tant à lui que j'en voulais, mais plutôt à moi, d'abord pour n'avoir rien vu, ensuite pour être tombé dans son piège.

-Au final, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, crachai-je. Tu m'as utilisée, comme eux.

En deux enjambées, il fut sur moi.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

-Alors prouve-le !

Il hésita une seconde, puis il m'attrapa par la nuque et m'embrassa, violement. Je restai une seconde sous le choc avant de lui rendre son baisé, m'agrippant à ses épaules comme une paumée. D'un mouvement du poigné, il agrippa le bord de ma serviette et la détacha. Elle tomba à mes pieds, me révélant complètement nue devant lui. Il s'écarta de moi, le souffle aussi court que le mien, et fit courir ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire vers mon cou. Il descendit toujours plus bas, jusqu'à mon sein. Il en prit un dans sa main et le caressa doucement, m'arrachant de faible gémissement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la pointe durcit et presque douloureuse. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, grisée.

Il délaissa mon sein pour mon ventre qu'il couvrit de baisés humides. Je tremblais sous ses doigts, mes mains toujours agrippé à ses épaules. Il attrapa mes hanches et les poussa fortement, m'asseyant sur le lit. Puis, posant ses mains sur mes genoux, il écarta mes cuisses d'un geste busque.

Son souffle caressa la peau hyper sensible de mon intimité, m'arrachant un faible cri. Ses doigts remontèrent sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, faisant augmenter la chaleur dans le creux de mon ventre.

-Embry, soufflai-je le souffle court.

Il glissa sa langue sur ma peau brulante, et je ne pus retenir un cri étranglé. J'avais l'impression d'être tendu comme un arc, sur me point d'imploser. Embry continua son manège, me laissant tremblante sur les draps. Alors que la première vague menaçait de me submerger, il s'arrêta, se redressa, et ôta sa chemise.

Il grimpa sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus de moi. D'un mouvement du bassin, j'inversai les rôles. Son regard déjà sombre n'était plus que bille noir perdu dans son visage si beau. Je laissai ma langue courir sur sa peau, de sa mâchoire à son torse en passant par sa gorge. Je le sentis frémir sous mes caresses. Mes mains sur ses cotes cajolaient avidement sa peau caramel. Je laissai courir ma langue jusqu'à la limite de sa ceinture. Il frémit encore. Attrapant la dite ceinture, je la détachai, et m'attaquai aux boutons de son jean. D'un mouvement, je le fis descendre le long de ses jambes, révélant son érection sous son boxer noir. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, avide.

-Leah, appela Embry dans un souffle.

Je balançai son jean dans le fond de la pièce, puis glissai mes doigts sous l'élastique du boxer. Avec une lenteur délibérée, je fis glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes caressant au passage sa peau si douce.

Une fois débarrassé de ce dernier bout de tissu, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Mes doigts entourèrent sa virilité, la pressant doucement. Embry ferma les yeux, retenant un gémissement. J'entamai de long et lent va-et-vient sur sa longueur, passant le bout de ma langue sur son extrémité. Embry rejeta la tête en arrière, agrippant les draps fermement. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus laborieuse. Au moment où je le sentis au bord de l'implosion, il se dégagea de mes caresses et me plaqua, dos au matelas.

-Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps si tu continu.

Je plaquai mon bassin au sien et il laissa échapper un long grognement. Doucement, je le senti cédé contre moi. Il ondula des hanches au même rythme que moi, sans me pénétrer, laissant sa virilité caresser mon intimité brulante. Il ne tint pas deux minutes. Après ce laps de temps, il fouilla les tiroirs du lit à la recherche d'une capote et l'enfila en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Au moment où il s'immisça en moi, nous gémîmes de concert. Il resta un moment, son bassin plaqué contre le mien. La chaleur nous avait envahis tout deux, nous laissant en nage sur les draps. Nous respirions rapidement, laborieusement, et nos pouls étaient plus rapides que jamais.

Lorsqu'il commença à ce mouvoir en moi, je rejetai la tête en arrière, lançant mes hanches à sa rencontre. Il noua ses doigts aux miens et plaqua mes mains de chaque coté de ma tête.

-Leah, dit-il dans un souffle, regarde moi.

J'ouvris les yeux et me perdis dans ses prunelles si sombres. Il déposa un baisé sur mes lèvres et accéléra son rythme jusqu'à ce que je sente quelques chose cédé au fond de moi, et que la jouissance m'emporte.

-Embry !

Un coup de bassin plus tard, mon partenaire me rejoignit en criant mon nom. Il resta, en appuis sur ses bras, récupérant son souffle. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il se retira et s'écroula à coté de moi, en sueur, tout comme moi.

Je pensai qu'il en avait finis avec moi et que j'aurais maintenant tout le loisir de regretter mon geste, mais il m'attira contre lui, déposant ma tête contre son torse. Je restai une seconde interdite. Le son de son cœur battant dans sa poitrine me calma quelque peu. Je me laissai bercer par ce battement régulier contre mon oreille et le son de sa respiration.

Baboum, baboum, baboum…

Le battement à la porte coupa le rythme. Embry se redressa doucement, pour me laisser le temps de m'écarter.

-M. Call ? Les vêtements que vous avez commandés.

Embry se leva, enfila son caleçon, sa chemise, et sortit la tête par la porte.

-Merci agent … Blake.

Il referma la porte, les vêtements en main.

-On en a vraiment besoin ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

J'éclatai de rire, au point de me tenir les cotes en pleurant. Embry me rejoignit sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras. Malgré la gêne que je ressentais, je trouvais ça plutôt agréable. Je n'étais pas habituer à des marques de tendresses ou d'attention. Le changement était radical. Pourtant je savais apprécier. J'y aurais même pris gout…

Au petit matin, lorsque j'émergeai des limbes, le cœur d'Embry me berçait toujours. Je me redressai, toujours prisonnière de ses bras.

-Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?

Je sursautai et portai automatiquement ma main sous mon oreiller, avant de me rappeler que je n'avais pas d'armes. Merde !

Assit sur un fauteuil, face au lit, Emmett m'adressa un sourire amusé. Je rêvais de le lui faire avaler.

Agrippant le drap sur ma poitrine, je me dressai devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmett ?

Il me détailla, sans doute pour me mettre mal à l'aise, mais j'avais côtoyé trop d'homme de la Meute pour m'en inquiété.

-Je viens vous chercher pour vous déposé au QG. Le patron à une proposition à te faire. Si tu veux toujours que ton copain soit épargné bien sur …

J'attrapai mes fringue et filai vers la salle de bain. J'entendis Emmett réveiller Embry et le féliciter brièvement avant que ce dernier ne le fasse taire. J'enfilai le soutien gorge bandeau, le jean noir et le polo de la même couleur. Ca n'était pas mon style, mais ça ferais l'affaire. Je quittai la salle de bain après m'être laver les dents et m'être rapidement coiffée.

Embry était en train de s'habiller. Il me lança un regard pénétrant avant de filer dans la salle de bain à son tour. Je le laissai faire et m'assis sur le lit pour l'attendre. Emmett s'installa à coté de moi, son sempiternel sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ? T'as bouffé un clown ?

IL éclata de rire et posa son bras sur mes épaules. Je me dégageai rapidement.

-Bah quoi ? T'as peur qu'il soit jaloux ?

- Lâche-moi Emmett ! Vas emmerder ta blonde !

Il se renfrogna. J'avais tapé là où ca fait mal visiblement. Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Mal luné le nounours ?

-Je crois qu'il est amoureux.

Je sursautai. Embry était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, me fixant avec attention. Je commençai à perdre mes reflexes et ça me faisait peur. J'étais vraiment en train de me ramollir.

-Ca va ? me demanda Embry en se rapprochant de moi.

J'hochai la tête, pas convaincue.

-Bon, il faut qu'on y aille, James n'aime pas attendre.

Je me levai et le suivit vers le QG.

-Laissez-moi récapituler, dis-je, les sourcils froncés. Vous protégez mon frère, ma mère, Quil et sa famille, et tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est bosser pour le gouvernement ?

James hocha la tête, l'air grave.

-Et quel serait mon boulot exactement ?

-Vous travaillerez avec le FBI, la CIA ou les services secrets, selon les demandes.

-En gros, je serais le larbin des gros bonnets, comme je l'ai été avec la Meute.

-Ouais, mais on vous offre ici la possibilité de gravir les échelons et d'un jour pouvoir choisir l'organisation qui vous intéresse et d'y rester. Ou même, une fois votre dette passer, de partir.

Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'œil à Embry. Depuis le début de l'entretien, il n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de serrer les poings et la mâchoire. Lui savait dans quel piège je me précipitais. Mais vu que je n'avais pas le choix, je préférai l'ignorer.

-Où dois-je signer ?

James eu un sourire. A ses coté, Victoria ne montrait aucune émotion. Laurent, lui, affichai clairement sa désapprobation. Emmett restai dans son coin, l'air absent.

-C'est parfait ! Alors commençons !

Je restai une seconde sans rien dire.

-Comment ça « commençons » ?

-Et bien oui, votre première mission est déjà toute choisie !

Et merde…

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous allez nous aider à coincer le chef de la Meute, mort ou vif.

C'est bien ce que je dis…

-Attendez… Vous voulez que je descende Sam ?

-A peu de chose près.

Je restai scotchée.

-Vous êtes qui exactement ? Le FBI n'a pas le droit de vie et de mort sur les citoyens. Jamais on a vu le FBI décider de la mort d'un chef de gang.

Il me sourit.

-En effet, mademoiselle Clearwater. Nous ne sommes pas exactement le FBI.

Il se leva et contourna la table pour se placer près de moi. Malheureusement pour lui, mes réflexe était revenu et je m'étais lever pour me placer dos au mur.

-Avez-vous entendu parler de la section Raven ?

Mon cœur se glaça dans ma poitrine. La section Raven était une sorte de mythe urbain. C'était une section détachée de la sécurité nationale. Elle était rattaché à touts les bureaux d'investigations connu. C'était la méthode radicale, l'exterminateur fédéral. Il était pour le gouvernement, ce que j'étais pour Sam.

-Qu'à bien pu faire la Meute pour pouvoir se mettre à ce point dans la merde ?

James eu un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Il venait de laisser tomber son masque sympathique et souriant pour son vrai visage, le même que le mien… Un vrai visage de sociopathe.

-Disons que les Cullen sont sous protection du gouvernement, ça devrait suffire.

Merde ! Les Cullen ! Jake !

-Bien, dis-je finalement. Et que comptez vous mettre en place pour l'attraper ?

-Ca, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Je hais ce mec !

De retour dans la chambre d'hôtel, je claquai la porte au nez d'Embry.

-Leah ?

-Menteur !

Je me précipitai sur le lit et attrapai le combiné du téléphone.

-Allez réponds !

-Allo ?

-Jake, murmurai-je. C'est Leah !

-Leah ? Où es-tu ? On te cherche partout depuis des jours ? Et Embry ? Il va bien ?

-Mieux que bien ! Ecoute moi Jake, je n'ai pas le temps de papoter. Va chez moi et demande à mon frère de t'ouvrir la planque du pognon. Récupère dix mille dollars dedans. Tu es toujours fou de Bella ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Jake, c'est pas le moment de te braquer ! Je te dis ca pour toi ! Prends Bella avec toi et quitte le pays Jake, tu m'entends !

-Leah ! Ouvre cette putain de porte !

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Leah ?

-J'ai pas le temps de t'en parler, mais je t'en supplie, fait moi confiance. Prend ta chérie avec toi, file voir J. Jenks, prends deux nouvelles identités, et tirez vous ! Si Bella ne veut pas te suivre, dit lui toute la vérité, et montre lui les photos que j'ai prise à la soirée.

-Leah, je ne capte rien !

-Fais ce que je te dis. Une fois à l'abri appelle-moi sur le mobile d'Embry, avec un téléphone non traçable.

-Leah tu me fais flipper !

-Tant mieux. Fais ce que je te dis, et tire toi avant que ca ne pette Jake.

-Tu voudrais que j'abandonne la Meute ?

-Tu préfère qui ? m'emportai-je. La Meute, ou Bella ?

Il se tu une seconde.

-Ne dis rien à personne tu m'entends ? Pas même à mon frère. Je t'expliquerais tout quand je le pourrais. En attendant, fou le camp.

-Okay Leah, je te fais confiance, parce que tu es réglo. Ne me le fais pas regretter.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça va.

-Hey Leah ! m'interrompit-il avant que je ne raccroche.

-Ouais ?

-Fais gaffe à toi et à Embry.

-Promis. Ciao frangin.

Puis je raccrochai. Je me roulai en boule sur le lit au moment où Embry entrait dans la pièce, comme une furie. Il avait du récupérer le double des clefs à l'accueil de l'hôtel.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fou Clearwater ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je priais pour que Jake m'écoute et ne parle à personne. Il fallait qu'il foute le camp avant que ca ne devienne très moche. Je sentis Embry s'approcher dans mon dos. Sa présence me tordait les entrailles. Encore une fois, je m'étais faite bernée. J'avais laissé le doute s'installé, je lui avais donné sa chance, et j'avais été trahi. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Plus il s'approchait, plus je soufrais. Lorsque je le sentis au dessus de moi, je ne pus résister. De lourdes larmes chaudes coulèrent le long de mes joues en silence.

Embry contourna le lit et me regarda une seconde. Son visage se décomposa, laissant sa colère disparaitre totalement.

-Leah ?

Sa voix était empreinte d'inquiétude, de doute. Je lui tournai le dos.

-Leah, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais trop peur qu'en ouvrant la bouche, de gros sanglot m'échappe.

-Leah réponds moi !

S'en était trop. Je craquai. Je me maudis pour être aussi faible, mais je craquai. Au fond de moi, je m'étais promise avec Sam que ce serait la dernière fois que je pleurerais pour un homme. Mais le choc fut trop rude. Aller savoir pourquoi, j'avais vu Embry comme un homme différant. Je le pensai honnête et ouvert. Visiblement, je me trompais.

Il posa sa main sur mon bras et tout mon corps frissonna comme s'il m'avait frappé. Je me dégageai en rampant hors du lit.

-Leah ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Laisse-moi, pleurai-je. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Il s'arrêta net, la main tendu vers moi, comme si je l'avais giflé.

-Leah, je ne voulais pas. Je te jure que j'aurais voulu tout te dire.

-Dis ça à quelqu'un qui te croira, ou mieux à quelqu'un que ça intéressera.

Et je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain.

J'étais restée enfermée durant plusieurs heures, appuyée contre la porte. Je savais –non, plutôt je sentais- qu'Embry était dans la même position de l'autre coté de la porte. A plusieurs reprises, je captais ses soupires à fendre l'âme. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par m'endormir, épuisée contre la porte.

Cette nuit là, je rêvai que je courais dans une immense forêt sombre et inquiétante. J'étais poursuivit. Je slalomais entre les arbres. Des ombres m'encerclaient peu à peu, donnant à la scène un jeu d'ombre flippant au possible. Je finis par trébucher sur une racine et m'étalais de tout mon long dans les feuilles mortes. J'eu à peine de temps de me tourner pour voir un immense loup noir me bondir dessus.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en nage. J'étais toujours assise dans la salle de bain. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. J'entendais le faible ronflement d'Embry de l'autre coté de la porte. Je finis par me rendormir, bercée par ce son.

Au matin, on frappait à ma porte. Encore dans les vapes, je l'ouvris. Emmett, vêtu sur son trente et un m'attendait. Un vrai look de membre de la CIA. Il portait un costume noir cintré et des lunettes de soleil aviateur si sombre que je ne décelais pas ses yeux dessous. Je perçu la légère bosse sous son aisselles, là où il avait rangé son flingue.

-Habilles-toi, on part dans une heure pour Seattle.

Mon ventre se serra. Une heure. C'était le peu de répits qu'il me restait avant de devoir m'atteler à la tache qui allait sans doute me couter la vie.

-Et Quil et mon frère ?

-Tout les deux à l'abri depuis hier au soir.

Un poids sembla s'ôter de mes épaules. Je soupirai, rassurée. Quil, sa famille et la mienne étaient loin de Seattle, loin de la ligne de front. Et si Jake m'avait écouté, il en était de même pour lui. Pourtant, je savais que rien n'étais joué. Ma vie était encore en jeu…


	8. Retour

Hey ! Bonjour à vous mes chères fans ! Je vous ai manqué ? Tant mieux ! Voilà pour vous le huitième chapitre de _Mafiosa_. Le premier tome de notre saga va bientôt prendre fin, mais je ne compte pas abandonner mon univers comme ça. J'ai encore beaucoup d'idée. Mais je vous laisse découvrir ce qui attend notre petite Leah. Bonne lecture !

**Caramelise :**

Pas grave miss ! Je comprends ma box aussi fait des siennes. Si ca se trouve, à mon retour, je n'aurais plus internet (pleure). Allez, savoure ce chap ! A plus !

**Nolème :**

Merci miss, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !

**4everjack :**

Ah, le courage. Encore une fois, Leah en aura besoin !

**AliceTwilight :**

T'inquiète pas pour eux ! Tous vas rouler !

**Leilani972 :**

OMFG ! Tu dois vivre Leilani ! Tu m'entends ! Vivre ! lol De rien pour la limonade. Je fais également un excellant limoncello ! Et malheureusement pour Leah, les bouffons de la Meute ont pas finit que la faire douiller !

Aller, bonne lecture à tous !

PS : Ma Bêta ! Tu me manque !

**Chapitre 8 :** Retour

Le trajet vers Seattle se fit dans le silence. Du moins pour moi. Je m'étais cloitrée à l'arrière de la voiture, mes écouteurs vissés aux oreilles. Emmett m'avait lancé deux vannes que je n'avais bien évidement pas entendu, puis il avait abandonné. Embry, lui, ne prononça pas un mot. A mi chemin, nous nous arrêtâmes pour casser la croute, et devinez où ? Bingo ! Dans le minable troquet de l'allée.

-J'ai pas faim, marmonnai-je à Emmett.

-Fais pas ta chieuse Leah.

Il m'attrapa le bras et me hissa sur son dos. J'eu beau lutter, hurler, le frapper, il faisait toujours cinquante kilo de muscle de plus que moi. Je me laissai donc trainer vers l'intérieur. La même serveuse qu'à l'allée nous accueillit. Lorsqu'elle me reconnu, perché sur l'épaule d'Emmett, comme un vulgaire sac à patate, elle faillit avaler son chewing gum. J'eu un rictus mauvais et lui lançai un sourire.

Elle nous conduisit à une table sans un mot, ni un regard. Emmett me jeta sur la banquette et s'assit avec moi. Embry me fit face.

-T'es déjà venue.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Ca ce vois à la gueule de la serveuse quand elle te regarde.

Je jubilai. Moi ? Puérile ? Jamais !

-Que désirez vous ? demanda la serveuse en tremblant légèrement.

-Trois cafés, une assiette de bacon bien garnis, et des pains de cake.

-Et des œufs brouillés, ajouta Embry.

La serveuse acquiesça et plia bagage sans demander son reste.

-Alors, demandai-je à Emmett. On fait quoi là exactement ?

-On petit déjeune.

_Ah ah ! Mais c'est qu'il a bouffé un clown !_

-Non, sérieux ! m'exclamai-je, faussement surprise.

-Ouais, continua-t-il. Je te jure. C'est cool hein ?

Je lui balançai un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il grimaça une seconde mais se reprit. La serveuse déposa les plats sur notre table. Je me jetai presque littéralement sur le bacon.

-T'as pas faim hein ?

-Mêle-toi de ton cul Emmett.

Je sentais le regard d'Embry par-dessus la table. Je refusai de l'affronter. Gardant les yeux fixés sur mon assiette, je finis mon petit déjeuné. Emmett déclara qu'il fallait y retourner après une bonne heure dans ce rade. Nous reprîmes donc la route vers Seattle. Je finis par m'endormir à l'arrière de la voiture.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit. Jetant un coup d'œil au cadran de la voiture, je pris conscience qu'il était deux heures du matin. Emmett ronflait sur le siège passager. Embry me lança un regard par le biais du rétroviseur. Je détournai la tête rapidement, fixant mon attention sur le paysage qui défilait derrière ma fenêtre.

-Leah, je sais que tu es réveillée. Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Bon, soupira-t-il. Je reformule. Tu ne m'éviteras pas éternellement parce que je te clouerai à un pilorie avant. Merde à la fin ! Tu me prends vraiment pour le pire des salauds où quoi ?

Je faillis répondre oui mais me ravisai.

-Tu m'as mentis, tu t'es servi de moi… Tout est dit. Maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux, tu peux arrêter de jouer avec moi.

Il frappa sur le volant, si fort qu'Emmett rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe !

-Rien, soufflai-je.

-Putain Leah ! Arrête un peu ton délire ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas agis comme ça par plaisir !

-J'en sais rien du tout ! hurlai-je finalement. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, je ne sais strictement rien de toi ! Alors comment veux-tu que je sache si tu es vraiment un salaud ou pas ?

Il me fixa une seconde grâce au rétro.

-Tu es meilleure juge de la nature humaine que tu ne semble le croire.

Les yeux d'Emmett faisait la navette entre Embry et moi. Moi je n'étais pas sur de bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là… Hey ! J'ai pas fait la fac moi ! Je me suis arrêtée après le lycée ! Je voulais m'engager dans l'armé. Ils m'ont refusée. Trop tête brulée et casse couille pour eux. Bah, ca m'évitera de me faire plomber le cul en Iran comme ça.

-Wow ! Clearwater ? T'es toujours avec nous ?

Je tournai la tête vers Emmett. S'il avait voulu me plomber, j'ai finis depuis au moins une minute. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

-Ca va Leah ? T'as pas l'air bien.

Embry me jeta un coup d'œil via le rétro et écarquilla les yeux.

-Leah, t'es pale comme un linge !

-Pâle je ne sais pas, mais il fait rudement chaud dans cette voiture…

Embry pila quasiment sur la route et fonça vers le bas coté sous le klaxon des autre automobilistes.

La chaleur m'enveloppait de plus en plus, rendant ma respiration irrégulière et difficile. Embry se tourna vers moi et posa sa main sur mon front. J'essayai de me dégager, mais j'étais comme paralysée.

-Nom de Dieu Leah ! beugla Emmett. Je t'interdis de clamser durant mon service, tu m'entends !

Embry passa à l'arrière de la voiture, l'air paniqué. Mon cœur battait trop fort, trop vite. J'étais à deux doigts de faire une attaque. Et la première pensé qui me traversa fut : « J'irai en enfer… »

Un crissement de pneu se fit entendre derrière nous. La portière s'ouvrit à la volé.

-Call, McCarthy ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-C'est Leah, annonça Embry, son regard encré au mien.

D'un coup, je manquai d'air. Je me tournai tant bien que mal. Portant ma main devant ma bouche, je toussai fortement. Lorsque je l'ôtai de là, elle était rouge.

-Elle crache du sang ! Laurent, merde, c'est toi le toubib de l'équipe !

La dernière chose que je captai, ce fut le regard d'Embry, plein de peur, et une dernière phrase :

-Je t'interdis de mourir.

Et après, le trou noir…

Bip…Bip…Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

La lumière blanche au fond du couloir, c'est pas des conneries.

Elle était là, devant mon nez. J'étais encerclée par l'ombre, les ténèbres. Et au fond, une lumière douce, chaude, rassurante. Je tendis la main pour la toucher. Elle s'éloigna un peu. Je fis un pas en avant. Elle recula de nouveau, comme un animal peureux.

-Leah ?

La voix qui m'appelait me paraissait lointaine, et pourtant si proche. Je levai le nez vers le ciel noir. Rien. Pourtant, cette voix n'était pas sortie de nulle part !

-Leah ! Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de mourir avant que j'ai pu tout te dire !

_Embry…_

Je le cherchai des yeux sans le trouver. Sa voix était bien là, mais pas lui.

_Mais je suis où à la fin !_

-Leah ! Reviens !

_Des sanglots… Embry pleure…_

_Tu as le choix, _murmura une voix dans ma tête. _Soit tu vas vers la lumière, et tous tes problèmes seront finis. Tu ne souffriras plus jamais. Tu n'auras plus jamais peur. Soit tu retourne sur Terre, avec la douleur, la peur et la haine pour lot quotidien._

_Pas photo ! La lumière._

Alors que je tendais la main vers elle, Embry recommença à m'appeler.

-Leah ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Ni abandonner ton frère !

_Seth ? Mon Dieu ! Comment ai-je pu oublier mon frère et préféré la paix à sa sécurité !_

Je fis demi-tour, tournant le dos à la lumière, et je pris la route des ténèbres, de la douleur. Au diable le paradis !

La douleur fulgurante dans ma poitrine me réveilla d'un coup. Mon souffle resta une seconde bloqué dans ma gorge avant de revenir douloureusement. J'ouvris les yeux. Trop vite. La lumière m'aveugla, augmentant mon malaise et ma douleur.

Mon souffle encore laborieux restait bloqué dans ma gorge.

-Elle revient !

Je m'agitai. J'étais allongée sur le dos, sur une surface dure, froide, irrégulière. Je sentais les irrégularités du sol me rentrer dans le dos.

-Leah ? Si tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux.

Je tentai d'obéir, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on avait lésé mes paupières avec trois tonnes de plombs. Pas pratique. Quelqu'un souleva les trois tonnes de plombs et pointa un faisceau lumineux sur ma pupille encore fragile. Je gémis, me dégageai. J'avais aussi mal qu'après un passage à tabac dans les règles de l'art. Je n'en avais pourtant aucun souvenir.

Après avoir compté jusqu'à trente six, je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux sans problème.

Autour de moi tout était encore un peu flou, mais les contours se précisaient peu à peu. Au dessus de moi, l'ombre d'un homme prit les traits de Laurent.

-Elle est de retour.

Deux bras m'enlacèrent et me serrèrent fort à m'étouffer.

-Oh Leah, dit Emmett. Ne me refait plus jamais ça.

Je restai sans rien dire, choquée, à la fois par son geste et surtout parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne de lui.

-Emmett ? Je peux plus respirer.

Il me lâcha brusquement, me faisant basculer en arrière. Embry me rattrapa au passage. Je levai les yeux vers lui et croisai son regard. Il semblait tellement sérieux. Il semblait avoir cinq ans de plus d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, demandai-je sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Tu as été empoisonnée.

Ma première pensée alla vers la serveuse du Snack Bar. Elle allait regretter de m'avoir loupée.

-Tu avais une marque de piqure étrange à l'entre jambe.

_Pardon ?_

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma tenue et rougis. En débardeur et petite culotte devant deux fantasmes sur pattes… Vie de merde.

Et puis, je la vie. Une marque rouge sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je me rendis compte que la douleur qui me traversait venait de là. C'étais comme si un serpent m'avait mordu exactement à cet endroit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On suppose que c'est l'œuvre des Volturi. Un poison à retardement. Il a mis un certain temps à agir sur ton organisme.

Laurent m'examina de fond en comble. Tension, reflexes (il aurait d'ailleurs du faire plus attention à son nez), cœur, poumon, mémoire à long et à court terme, etc…

-Bien, dit-il en s'épongeant le nez avec un mouchoir déjà plein de sang. Elle est en parfaite santé. Juste un ou deux jours de repos. Elle va souffrir du contre coup de son expérience de mort clinique.

-Hey ! Je suis là ! C'est à moi que tu dois dire ce genre de truc !

Il me jeta un regard dédaigneux et fichu le camp. Toubib de mes deux…

-Tu nous bousille notre emploi du temps, se lamenta Emmett.

-Mille excuses, vraiment ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais évité de me faire empoisonner.

Je me dégageai des bras d'Embry et me levai tant bien que mal. Sans l'aide de personne (victoire personnelle) je me hissai jusqu'à la voiture et m'installai à l'arrière.

-Désolé Leah, je plaisantais pour dérider l'ambiance.

_Dérider l'ambiance, mon cul ouais !_

Je m'écroulai sur la banquette arrière et fermait les yeux, désorientée. Le contre coup hein ?

J'avais la tête qui tournait, la nausée, et l'impression que mes poumons ne prenaient pas en compte les goulées d'air que j'inspirais. Je tâtonnai, les yeux toujours fermés, et ouvrit la fenêtre à l'arrière. Les garçons entrèrent dans la voiture et reprirent la route vers Seattle. Je m'endormis de nouveau.

Cette fois, je rêvais. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un rêve. J'étais dans une cuve fermé immense, remplis d'eau. J'avais juste l'espace pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. J'avais froid, et il faisait très sombre. Le haut de la cuve s'ouvrait alors, laissant filtrer la lumière de la lune. Je comprenais alors que ça n'était pas de l'eau, mais du sang. Du sang froid et gluant. Je hurlai, mais personne ne me répondait. Une ombre sans visage se penchait par-dessus la cuve et m'observai.

-Voici le sang que tu as versé par tes crimes. Leah Clearwater, nous devons tous un jour payé pour nos péchés.

Je me réveillai en hurlant. Deux paires de mains me ceinturèrent. Regardant autour de moi, je fus désorientée. Je n'étais plus dans la voiture, mais dans une chambre d'hôtel. Et les mains qui me tenaient n'étaient pas celle d'Embry ou d'Emmett.

-Lâchez-moi ! hurlai-je en me débattant.

-Leah !

Je me calmai en entendant la voix d'Embry.

-Calme-toi, ils sont médecins.

Je reconnu enfin Dr Connard, alias Laurent. L'autre, j'étais presque sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelques part, mais j'étais incapable de dire où. Surtout que son visage était encore flou.

-Leah, du calme, où je te pique !

-Quil ?

-Oui Leah, c'est moi. Maintenant, calme-toi.

Je me détendis derechef. Je n'avais pas confiance en Laurent, mais si Quil était là, j'étais tranquille. Je me rendormis finalement.

A mon réveil, un bip régulier et désagréable résonnait dans la pièce. J'ouvris un œil, groggy. Au dessus de moi, les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés, Embry s'emblait s'être endormit, assis, appuyé sur le lit. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Quil posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour m'intimer le silence.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il sans un murmure.

-Comme si on m'avait roulé dessus avec un semi remorque. Deux fois.

Il retint un rire.

-Pas de maux de tête, de nausée, de tête qui tourne ?

-Si, si et si.

Il acquiesça et nota quelque chose sur un calepin.

-Tu nous as foutu une sacrée trouille.

-Désolé doc.

Je le regardai, hésitante.

-Si tu t'excuse aussi pour la CIA, le FBI ou je ne sais qu'elle organisation qui ma tiré de mon plumard, avec ma famille à trois heures du mat', t'en fait pas va. Je ne suis même pas sûre que je t'aie sauvé la mise moi. En vérité, j'y aurais même pas pensé. J'aurais été sur que tu te serais débrouillée.

-Tu m'as déjà sauvé la mise doc. Et puis, t'as une gosse. J'aurais pas supporté d'avoir ça sur la conscience.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime sœurette, rit-il.

Embry s'agita sur sa chaise. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et restai une seconde à l'observer. De belles poches bleuâtres s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Ses sourcils froncés et son air renfrogné lui donnaient cinq ans de plus. Quil toussota pour me rappeler à lui.

-Alors, demanda-t-il. Entre toi et lui… ?

-Rien du tout, dis-je en tournant le dos.

Il m'observa, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne demanda rien. Brave garçon. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Emmett. Lorsqu'il me vit, les yeux ouverts, un éclair de soulagement éclaira ses traits.

-Leah ! Enfin !

Embry sursauta et se réveilla. Quil ferma les yeux, exaspéré. Je soupirai.

-Oui Em', je suis réveillée.

Embry attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et planta le sien à quelques centimètres. Je restai figée, entre ses mains.

Il n'allait quand même pas m'embrasser ?

Son regard de braise se souda au mien, me coupant le souffle. Il m'observa minutieusement, comme si j'étais sur le point de me briser. Ca me gênait, comme ça me faisait fondre. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. C'était si nouveau. Mon cœur se serra. Je détournai le regard, troublée. Trop de chose se chamboulait dans ma tête.

-On va vous laissez, dit Quil.

Il se leva et traversa la pièce vers la porte. Comme Emmett ne semblait pas bouger, il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de la, nous laissant seul, Embry et moi. Lorsque la porte se referma, je fixai obstinement un pli sur le lit, pour éviter d'affronter Embry.

-Je suis désolé, Leah, lâcha-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre dans une situation pareil.

-Définie situation pareille ?

Il croisa mon regard et me sonda de nouveau.

-Je t'ai mise en danger, je t'ai forcé à choisir entre moi et la Meute, ta famille.

Je me levai, soudainement excédée.

-Je ne suis pas plus en danger aujourd'hui que lorsque je bossai avec la Meute. Quand ma soit disant famille…

J'écartai un pan du rideau à la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur. Une foule de gens traversait les rues tranquillement, inconscients que ce qui se passait sous leur nez.

-Mon frère et ma mère sont ma seule famille. Les autres… Ils ne sont rien.

Je l'entendis se lever et se placer derrière moi.

-Ils sont ce qui pour toi s'apparente le plus à une famille.

-Dans ce cas, je préfèrerais être orpheline.

-Leah…

-Ne me parle pas comme a une enfant, m'emportai-je. Tu ignore ce que j'ai pu vivre. Tu ignore ce que c'est que d'être formater à tuer, à blesser, à tricher. Tu ignore ce que c'est de perdre son père et de ce rendre compte que s'il vous a apprit tout ça, ca n'était pas par caprice, mais par nécessité. Tu ignore ce que c'est de devoir tuer pour survivre et protéger sa famille. Tu ignore…

Il m'attira contre lui. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de mes épaules. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Moi, Leah Clearwater, la terrible exécutrice, je pleurais. Si les autres tueurs me voyaient…

-Tu as vécu les pires horreurs Leah, et ça, jamais je ne pourrais l'effacer. Mais te mettre dans cette situation était quand même impardonnable. J'aurais pu…

-Tu aurais pu quoi ? demandai-je en m'écartant. Me sauver ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'es pas super man, Embry ! Tu n'es qu'un homme. Et si j'avais pu être sauvée, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt. Tu ne pouvais rien pour moi. Rien du tout.

Et je le regrettais. Mais ça restait vrai. Personne ne pouvait plus rien faire pour me sauver. J'inspirai profondément et me détachai de lui. Inutile de m'attacher à des rêves. Je n'étais pas faite pour ce genre de chose. Je n'étais pas faite pour lui.

Emmett déboula dans la chambre comme un boulet de canon.

-Vite, on a un problème.

Embry et moi nous entre-regardâmes et le suivîmes. On couru dans l'hôtel jusqu'au parking. La rousse Victoria nous attendait dans une voiture, les mains serrées sur le volant. Emmett nous fît monter dans la voiture.

-tu vas finir par nous dire ce qui se passe ici !

-Ton appart brule.


	9. The Last Mission of the Pack's Killer

_**Mes très chères fans, l'aventure de Leah s'achève avec ce dernier chapitre. En effet, ses malheurs avec la Meute prennent fin ici. Mais ne vous en faite pas, elle en verra d'autre ! Je compte bien utiliser encore cet univers pour 2 histoires. La première sera je le pense éditée incessamment sous peu. Son titre ? Mafiosa 2 : Mission Mexico. Je posterais d'ailleurs ici, en avant première, le chapitre 1 pour que vous ayez une idée et que vous me donniez vos avis.**_

_**La troisième suivra, Mafiosa 3 : Retour aux sources (ou Régler ses comptes, je ne sais pas encore).**_

_**Bref, je réponds à vos reviews, et je vous laisse savourer ce chap. A bientôt !**_

_**Caramelise :**_

_Mais je suis tout à fais d'accord ! Je prononce d'ailleurs encore Li. Je vois pas pourquoi l'erreur des traducteurs me changerait, mdr._

_**4everJack : **_

_Ah ! Enfin une fan avec un sens pratique ! J'aime !_

_**SuperGirl972 :**_

_Merci de ton aide ma Bêta ! Heureusement que tu es là pour me pousser aux fesses que je bosse, sinon, je n'écrirai plus mdr_

_**AliceTwilightF.F :**_

_T'inquiète pour le petit frère, il s'en sortira. J'en dirais pas pareille de tous._

_**Leilanie971 :**_

_Ah t'es mauvaise langue ! C'est même pas Jake ! T'inquiète pour Seth, il va bien. Never ? Vraiment ? Wow ! Ca c'est du compliment ! Sainte Leah l'Exécutrice ? J'ai le droit au Copy Right ? J'aime !_

.

_**Chapitre 9 :**_ The Last Mission of the Pack's Killer

_-Ton appart brûle._

-C'est quoi ce délire !

-Leah, les pompiers sont en train d'endiguer un incendie qui c'est déclaré dans ton appartement. Ce serait d'origine criminelle.

-Seth ?

-On l'a déjà évacué.

La rousse tourna enfin dans ma rue. Le spectacle me glaça le sang. La rue était totalement bloquée par les camions de pompier. Au dixième étage de mon immeuble, mes fenêtres recrachaient d'immense flamme rouge.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, j'en déboulai comme une furie. Un pompier tenta de m'arrêter, mais je l'esquivai et pénétrai dans l'immeuble. La chaleur était étouffante. Ascenseur en panne. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre vers mon appartement. Les flammes léchaient déjà les murs de mon couloir. Protégeant mon visage avec ma manche, je m'élançai.

La porte était grande ouverte. A l'intérieur, l'enfer. Les flammes dévoraient tout. Quand les pompiers réussiraient à arrêter l'incendie, il ne resterait plus rien. Je n'aurais plus rien.

Malgré la chaleur et les flammes, je réussis à entrer dans ma chambre. Mon lit brulait déjà. Je me jetai sur la latte de mon parquet. Tout ce qui avait un peu de valeur s'y trouvait. Je balançai la latte contre le mur et en sortis un paquet. Toute ma vie, résumée par ce simple paquet.

-Leah !

Je tournai la tête vers la porte. Embry s'élança vers moi et me fit me lever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous exactement ! Tu veux vraiment y passer ?

Je me levai et le suivis vers l'extérieur. Un dernier regard, et j'abandonnai mon passé. Plus rien… Que des cendres, des regrets, et une odeur de brûlée. _(N/SuperGirl : Ca doit être terrible de perdre le lieu ou l'on a vécu et eut tant de souvenirs, bon ou mauvais…bon ok j'arrête mon mélo 2 secondes) (N/Foxy : Tu m'étonne ! Moi rien que perdre mon PC ca me tuerais !)_

En passant dans l'entrée, je me figeai. Une boite en métal attendait sagement sur la table basse du salon. Le problème ? Elle n'était pas à moi. Lâchant les basques d'Embry, je fonçai vers elle et la récupérai. Embry m'agrippa le bras quand je l'attrapai et me tira hors de là.

-Si jamais on s'en tire, je te jure que je te descends ! _(N/SuperGirl : Et il aura bien raison ! Quand on est pas Supergirl, on ne risque pas sa vie inutilement !) (N/Foxy : Bah ouais, mais elle voulait récupérer la boite !)_

Je ris en m'extirpant des flammes. La manche d'Embry était en feu et il sautillait sur place en se tapant le bras pour l'éteindre.

-Clearwater ! appela Emmett. On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit !

Je lui tournai le dos malgré ses crises. M'asseyant par terre, je posai mon butin et ouvris la boite en fer qui m'intriguait. Je me figeai en voyant son contenu. Mon dossier. Celui que la Meute avait sur moi, avec mes états de services, une copie de mon casier. Emmett se plaça derrière moi, lisant derrière mon épaule.

-T'es pas mal en Bonny, dit-il en désignant la photo de mon casier judiciaire.

Embry se posa près de moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Lui avait comprit le message. La Meute voulait faire disparaître tout ce qui pouvait me concerner de près ou de loin.

-Je suis un traître.

Embry posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il pensait que j'étais blessée. Mais je ne ressentais que de la colère, de la haine.

-Emmett, appelai-je. Je veux un crédit d'état pour le matos dont j'aurais besoin pour buter ce chien. Et je veux mon Beretta. C'est avec ça que je le crèverais. _(N/SuperGirl : Ok, on rentre les dents Clearwater, sache en tout cas que je suis dans ton camp hein…juste un petit rappel au passage) (N/Foxy : Maman !)_

Le visage d'Emmett se durcit soudain. Il ressemblait enfin au grand méchant tueur qu'il était censé être.

-Quand ?

-Au plus tôt.

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna pour passer un coup de fil. Embry semblait choqué par mes paroles.

-Tu vas vraiment le buter de sang froid ?

-Oui, et je vais adorer ça.

Je me levai, sans tenir compte de lui, et je pris la direction de mon garage. Je l'ouvris, poussant la porte vers le haut, et entrai. Ma bécane attendait sagement mon retour, mon casque et mes gants sur le siège. Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire en fonte dans le fond de la salle et l'ouvrit. Je sortis de la un sac à dos en cuir et j'y fourrai un holster d'épaule, un de cuisse et un de taille. Je chopai mon Smith & Wesson, de quoi le recharger, et mes munitions de Beretta. Ouvrant un tiroir, j'en sortis le petit Firestar que m'avait offert Sam pour mon premier job pour la Meute. Belle revanche.

-Leah ?

Je me tournai vers l'entrée du garage. Embry entra à son tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon sac mais ne dis rien. Brave garçon.

-Emmett est prêt à mettre les voiles. Tu viens ?

-Je vous suis en bécane.

Je fermai mon sac et le plaçai sur mes épaules. J'enfilai ensuite mes gants en cuire et mon casque. Puis, je grimpai sur la bécane et démarrai. Le bruit du moteur m'aurait presque arraché un gémissement de joie. Un poids s'ajouta sur la moto. Embry passa ses bras sur ma taille et serra.

-Tu fous quoi Call ? _(N/SuperGirl : Une tentative de rapprochement ni vu ni connu…enfin un peu vu quand même) (N/Foxy : Super discret Call, super discret !)_

-Je te suis, dit-il. J'ai pour ordre de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle.

-Très bien, capitulai-je. Alors accroche-toi.

Je mis les gaz.

.

Assis sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, Emmett acquiesçait en m'écoutant lister le matériel qu'il me fallait pour demain soir.

-On récapitule, dit-il enfin. Il te faut ton flingue, ok, même si je ne comprends pas l'intérêt vu l'attirail que tu es en train d'astiquer. On rajoute à ça du matos que chez ton équipeur particulier, pour environ deux milles dollars, rien que ça, je peux voir ça. Mais pourquoi une bouteille de téquila ?

-Parce que je refuse de me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans être un minimum anesthésié.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil mais capitula. _(N/SuperGirl : Ouais t'as raison laisse tombé, cette fille est…unique en son genre. Un peu comme moi tiens, c'est pour ça qu'on se comprend si bien) (N/Foxy : Bon, t'arrête de te lancer des fleurs oui ?)_

-Ok, Opération Nettoyage, demain, minuit.

Embry, James, Victoria et lui passèrent les heures suivantes à développer un plan. Pour moi, il était clair. Entrer, et en emmener un maximum en enfer avant d'y finir moi aussi. Mission suicide.

Pour eux, le plan était d'entrer, de virer les civils, avec un pseudo incendie, puis d'en arrêter un max. Moi, j'étais plus pour ne laisser aucun survivant.

-Emmett, lança James, tu t'occupes de Sam.

-Hors de question ! Il est à moi !

-Discute pas Clearwater. Toi, tu nous aide à entrer et t'aura le droit à Paul et Jared.

-Trop aimable.

Ducon ! _(N/SuperGirl : T'occupe, je suis sûre que dans la mêlé, tu l'auras ton tête à tête) (N/Foxy : Ouais, tu le buteras ce fils de chien ! Oups, pardon.)_

Je décrochai de leur discussion. Pas question que je suive ce plan. S'il le fallait, j'irais seule.

Depuis que mon appart avait flambé, l'équipe était beaucoup moins sur mon dos, et j'avais eu au moins trois chances de me barrer. Le seul à me suivre à la trace, c'était Embry, et s'il le fallait, j'étais prête à l'assommer. _(N/SuperGirl : Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà son idée sur ce que tu mijotes) (N/Foxy : Je suis pas si sure…)_

A une heure du matin, tous disparurent dans leur chambre. Embry, lui, était consigné avec moi. J'attendis encore une bonne heure, pour être sur que tous dormaient paisiblement. Puis je passais à l'action.

Embry ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'attaque. L'assommer en fut plus simple encore. Quand il fut dans les vapes, je l'allongeai tant bien que mal sur le lit, et je récupérai mes affaires. _(N/SuperGirl : Ah ben pas tant que ça visiblement lol) (N/Foxy : Tu vois ?)_

-Désolé, lâchai-je en refermant la porte de la chambre. _(N/SuperGirl : T'aurais pas pu attendre qu'ils aient donné l'assaut, tu te serais faufiler pour retrouvé Sam ! Pppffff) (N/Foxy : C'est sur…)_

Je descendis au parking, enfilai mes gants, oubliai mon casque, et enfourchai ma bécane. Je la fis démarrer au quart de tour et je fonçai vers le New Moon. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la petite ruelle, la chance était avec moi. Paul était en train de balancer un gars hors du bar. Il sortit dans la ruelle pour lui coller deux gifles et j'en profitai. Accélération, roue arrière. Il tourna la tête vers moi, mais c'était trop tard. Je bondis de la moto, la laissant glisser en crabe jusqu'à lui et le faucher. Il fut propulser en arrière et frappa le mur de plein fouet. Lorsqu'il se redressa, secoué, je lui assénai plusieurs uppercuts. Il en prit deux, et en esquiva un. Il tenta de me rendre mes coups, mais j'étais plus rapide. Je me baissai pour esquiver une de ses droites et le balayai. Il tomba en arrière et resta sans bouger. Ouvrant mon blouson en cuir, j'en sortis mon Smith & Wesson. Je vissai le silencieux et fis feu. _(N/SuperGirl : Oh ! Aucune pitié, c'est le mot d'ordre ce soir?) (N/Foxy : Pas de pitié, en mode tueuse à gage !)_

Pas d'états d'âmes, pas de sursauts, pas de sentiments. Rien que la froideur et le flegme du tueur. Deux balles. Une dans le torse, une dans la tête. Pas un bruit, pas un cri. Une seconde, et c'était fini. Son sang se répandait déjà sur l'asphalte. Je gardai le flingue en main et avançai vers la porte. L'homme que Paul avait balancé dehors était allongé sur le dos, dans la ruelle. Il était évanoui. Trop d'alcool. Je reconnu Collin. Un de moins sur ma liste. Je n'aurais pas la mort de ce gosse sur ma conscience.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit dans un grincement. D'un bon, je fis volte face. Jared. Il vit le corps de Paul à terre. Il chercha des yeux le responsable dans la ruelle. Son regard rencontra le mien. Un mélange d'étonnement, de rage et de peur se teint sur son visage. Il écarta le pan de sa veste. Trop lentement. Trois coups de feu. Deux dans la poitrine, un dans le ventre. Il jeta un coup d'œil agar à ses blessures, comme s'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que mes balles l'atteignent et le blessent. Il me jeta un dernier regard et tomba en avant. Je ne ressentais toujours rien. _(N/SuperGirl : Pas le temps d'avoir des remords, aller on continu, où est donc ce bon vieux Sam?) (N/Foxy : Sammy ?)_

Je revins vers la porte, le Smith & Wesson toujours en main. J'ouvris la porte du bar et tendis l'oreille. La musique résonnait contre les murs du bar. Je m'arrêtai une minute. Le bar était plein. Plus de cinquante pourcent de membre de la Meute. Mais je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était que Sam sache ce qui l'attendait. Je voulais qu'il attende, son flingue à la main, tremblant de peur, que la mort vienne le chercher. Je m'infiltrai en silence dans les couloirs et trouvai la porte que je cherchai. Un placard standard, mais dont la grille d'aération était assez grande pour que je m'y glisse.

Je remontai dans les tuyaux d'aération jusqu'à la salle. Le bar était en effet plein. Les filles faisaient le service, comme d'habitude. Au bar, je vis un gars de la Meute être accoster par un autre. Ils échangèrent quelques murmures avant de filer vers l'extérieur. Visiblement, mon petit spectacle serait bientôt découvert. Parfait.

**POV Embry Call**

Lorsque j'émergeai, j'avais un mal de crane de tout les diables. Soudain, le souvenir de Leah m'envahit.

-Leah ! Merde !

Je me relevai et couru tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre d'Emmett.

-Em' ! Ouvre putain !

Il ouvrit la porte, les cheveux hirsutes.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

-Leah s'est fait la male !

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et fonça s'habiller. Nous réveillâmes le reste de l'équipe. En un quart d'heure, nous étions tous sur le pied de guerre, dans la camionnette de l'unité, devant le bar. A l'époque où j'avais infiltré la Meute, j'avais fais placé des micros dans le bar. Nous étions donc installés, l'oreille tendue, lorsque nous entendîmes enfin ce que nous cherchions.

-Jared et Paul sont morts !

-Comment ca morts ?

-Morts patron ! Crevés par une balle de neuf millimètres ! C'est du travail de pro !

-Leah, murmurai-je.

-Allez me chercher mon flingue et virez les clients et les serveuses. Je connais Leah, elle est encore là.

Ils savaient déjà que c'était elle…

Dix minutes plus tard, les clients et les serveuses fichaient le camp. Il ne restait dans la boite que la Meute. Armé jusqu'aux dents, et mauvais comme la peste, ils restaient des adversaires de poids.

-C'est fait patron.

-Bien. Fouillez le bar. Si vous la trouvez, amenez la moi. Si vous ne pouvez pas, butez-la.

Je me redressai d'un bon et portai la main à mon arme. Emmett m'attrapa par la manche.

-Si tu entres, tu es mort.

-Si je n'entre pas, c'est elle.

-Elle a décidée toute seule. Attendons de voir.

Je serrai les points. Attendre… J'en étais incapable.

-Patron ! Le conduit d'aération est ouvert. Elle est là-haut. _(N/SuperGirl : Non, non ! Pitié faites que ce soit un leurre, Leah j'espère que tu as eut la présence d'esprit de les mettre sur une mauvaise piste !) (N/Foxy : Nin ! Niiiiiiiiiiin !)_

Je bondis hors de la camionnette. Les appels de l'équipe me passaient par-dessus la tête. Leah était en danger.

-Idiot, crachai-je en dégainant mon flingue.

Je traversai l'espace sombre me séparant de la porte de derrière. A l'intérieur, j'entendais un remue ménage infernal.

-Embry ! Revient immédiatement !

J'arrachai mon oreillette d'un mouvement sec et me concentrai sur la porte. J'attrapai la poignée, et doucement, la poussai vers l'intérieur. Le couloir était vide. Coup de chance. Je fis un pas vers l'intérieur, toujours rien. Je m'aventurai plus profond dans le club. Le bruit du déclencheur du flingue dans mon dos me figea.

-Embry Call.

Je levai les mains en l'air mais ne me retournai pas.

-Billy Black.

-Je savais dés le début que tu nous poserais des problèmes. J'aurais du te faire tuer il y a longtemps.

-Oui, dis-je en me forçant à ne pas regarder l'ombre qui bougeait à sa droite. Vous auriez dû. _(N/SuperGirl : Ayayaye ! Toute cette tension, c'est insoutenable, il faut que je l'évacue et pour ça rien de tel qu'un tsunami intime…aaaaaaah ça fait du bien…) (N/Foxy : … Oo)_

-Les mains en l'air, annonça Emmett en braquant son flingue sur la tempe de Billy.

Ce dernier soupira mais obtempéra. Je récupérai son Smith & Wesson.

-Emmett, embarque-le dans le fourgon. Je m'occupe de Leah.

-Et tu vas t'y prendre comment ?

Je lui répondis par un sourire sombre.

-Je vais faire diversion.

**POV Leah CLEARWATER**

_(__N/Foxy :__ Deezer : __**Was it a dream**__ 30 seconds to Mars)_

L'agitation en dessous de moi commença à ne pas me plaire du tout. Au dessus de moi, je pouvais entendre la pluie qui commença à tomber fortement. Un éclair éclata, pas loin. L'orage se préparait doucement, comme moi, à frapper. Soudain, un coup de feu éclata en contre bas.

-Allez voir ! beugla Sam.

-Mais patron !

-Je peux me débrouiller ! Allez voir ! _(N/SuperGirl : C'est ça bande d'idiots, allez voir si j'y suis et laissez le tout seul…) (N/Foxy : Ouais, de l'air !)_

Ma chance. Les gorilles de Sam sortirent de son bureau. Sam se leva et commença à arpenter son bureau de long en large. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et regarda l'orage dehors. J'en profitai pour déloger la grille d'aération et me glisser dans le bureau. Je tombai accroupis sur la moquette. Mauvais idée la moquette Sam. D'une, ca retient les tache de sang, et de deux, ca amortie le bruit. De nombreux coups de feu éclatèrent dans le bar.

Je me redressai doucement, et sortis de son étui mon Beretta. Je le pointai sur lui.

-Bonsoir Sam.

Il ne sursauta même pas, à mon grand damne. _(N/SuperGirl : Il joue au gars sur de lui, son « même pas peur » est horripilant, fou lui une bonne raclée, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !) (N/Foxy : J't'en foutrais moi des « même pas peur » ! )_

-Bonsoir Leah, dit-il sans même se retourner.

Il continua de fixer la vitre.

-Tu te rappelles notre premier rencard ? Il pleuvait comme ce soir. Je t'avais emmené au cinéma, persuader que j'allais m'ennuyer avec un film à l'eau de rose. Et tu m'as poussé dans la salle de Mission Impossible. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce soir là.

-Ca ne t'a pas empêché de me tromper puis de me quitter. _(N/SuperGirl : Oh ! Eh ben ! Y'en a qui n'ont pas de scrupule en amour…enfin, si on peut appeler ça de l'amour !) (N/Foxy : Moi j'appellerais ça de fouttage de gueule, mais ca n'est que mon opinion)_

-J'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie à ce moment là.

Je me figeai. Comment pouvait-il dire ca après tout ce temps. Il daigna enfin se tourner vers moi. Son regard rencontra le mien, brisant encore d'avantage mon pauvre cœur. Il ressemblait à ce jeune homme que j'avais rencontré il y a cinq ans, avant qu'il ne devienne membre actif de la Meute.

-Je suis désolé Leah.

-Désolé ! Tu es désolé ? Mais alors ça change tout Sam. C'est facile de dire ça, quand on a un flingue braqué entre les deux yeux.

Il fit un pas vers moi. Je redressai le Beretta.

-Sam, ne bouge plus. Sinon, je jure devant tous nos ancêtres que je repeins le mur avec ta cervelle.

Il eu un sourire.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça. Tu as un grand sens de la loyauté Leah. Tu ne trahirais pas la Meute. Pas pour un batard. _(N/SuperGirl : Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait ! Je m'en serais bien chargée mais elle n'a pas voulut…montre lui Leah !) (N/Foxy : Attends ? T'as vu la gueule du batard avant de parler ? Bien sur qu'elle le fera !)_

Je sursautai. Embry. Ma prise se raffermit sur le Beretta. _(N/SuperGirl : En plus il déballe des conneries sur Mon Embry ! Non, non là si tu le fais pas, je débarque !) (N/Foxy : Je te suis SuperGirl !)_

-Tu as raison Sam. Je suis très loyale comme fille. Mais ma loyauté se gagne. Et toi, tu l'as perdu il y a bien longtemps.

Je tirai. De sang froid. Sans sourciller. Sam cligna des yeux, étonnés. Il tomba à genoux, le regard toujours fixé au mien. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Une deuxième la suivit. Sam tomba, face contre terre. Une marre de sang s'agrandit sous lui, imbibant la moquette beige. _(N/SuperGirl : Ben quoi, on a été surprit Saminou?) (N/Foxy : Ahhh ! Ca va être une horreur à nettoyer !)_

Je me souvenais du jour où il avait pris fonction à la tête de la Meute. Mon père m'avait demandé de venir le chercher au bar. Il avait trop bu pour conduire. J'étais entré, pour aller saluer mon fiancé, Sam, qui était gérant. Dans la salle, la rumeur grossissait. Sam, chef de la Meute. Il avait fait son chemin, le fils Uley. Joshua avait de quoi être fier de son louveteau. J'avais traversé la salle vers son bureau. Il y avait des voix. La sienne, et celle d'une femme. Elle murmurait son nom, dans l'extase. J'avais ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied.

Le pantalon sur les chevilles, il était en train de se taper ma cousine, sur son bureau. J'avais voulu me précipiter dans la pièce et le tuer de mes propres mains, mais mon père m'avait attrapé par le bras et trainée dehors. Je l'avais maudit, comme j'avais maudit Sam et Emily. Il m'avait embarquée dans la ruelle et m'avait giflé pour que je me reprenne. _(N/SuperGirl : La salooooooope ! Mdr, y'en a une qui sera ravie car elle déteste Emily…hein Leilani972?) (N/Foxy : Ouais, j'avais bien vu qu'elle l'aimait pas, lol)_

-Ce mec là n'est pas pour toi LeeLee ! m'avait-il dit. C'est un salaud, qui cache son jeu depuis des années. Évite-le comme la peste Leah. Évite-le, et tu éviteras les ennuis. _(N/SuperGirl : Papa était la voix de la sagesse…paix à son âme…) (N/Foxy : Papaaaaaaaaaa ! Ouhinnnnnnn !)_

J'avais compris trop tard à quel point il avait raison. Sam était une ordure. Il méritait la mort. Et je la méritais sans doute aussi.

Les coups de feu continuaient dans la salle. Je quittai le bureau, encore un peu sous le choc. J'essuyai mes yeux rapidement et entrai dans la salle.

Cinq armoire à glace Quileute, armé jusqu'aux dents me firent face. Je me jetai derrière le comptoir. Les tires reprirent.

-Leah ?

Je me tournai et tombai nez à nez avec lui.

-Embry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

-Je fais diversion pour toi !

J'eu un sourire.

-C'est toi qui a fais fuir les gorilles de Sam.

-Ouep. Tu as réussis ?

-Sam Uley est mort.

Embry resta, une seconde, silencieux. _(N/SuperGirl : Eh oui, la fille de tes rêves est une meurtrière ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause…même si Supergirl ne cautionne pas le meurtre, quel qu'il soit, il y des prisons pour punir les vilains !) (N/Foxy : Ouais crève salop ! Oups, pardon, je m'emporte, c'est le cidre de ce midi, lol)_

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils ne viendront pas. Je suis venu sans leur permission. Peut-être qu'Emmett reviendra, mais je ne parierai pas la dessus.

-On est donc à deux contre cinq.

-Ouais.

-Trop facile. _(N/SuperGirl : Mais bien sûr que c'est trop facile !) (N/Foxy : Attends ! Tu crois quoi toi ?)_

Je me redressai d'un coup et tirai. Un premier homme s'effondra. Je me rebaissai avant d'être canardée.

-Plus que quatre.

-Alors c'est parti !

Nous nous dressâmes en simultané. Les balles sifflaient autour de nous. J'en descendis un autre en trois balles. Soudain, une douleur me pris à l'épaule. Je serrai les dents et tirai. L'homme tomba. Un autre du coté d'Embry tomba à son tour. Plus qu'un. Soudain, un homme entra dans la pièce du coté d'Embry. Il le mit en joug. Mon sang se glaça. Autour de moi, le temps sembla ralentir. Je bondis de l'autre coté du bar, en plein dans sa trajectoire. Son coup de feu partis en même temps que moi. En plein entre les deux yeux. J'eu un sourire satisfait. Le dernier gars tomba sous les balles d'Embry.

-Bien jouer avorton. T'es pas si nul finalement. _(N/SuperGirlJe suis sûre qu'elle est touchée…) (N/Foxy : Maieuh ! Comment tu le sais ?)_

-Merci Leah, t'es pas mal non plus… Nom de Dieu !

Il me rattrapa alors que je tombai en arrière.

-Leah ! Leah bordel parle moi.

-Touchée, ris-je. _(N/SuperGirl : Brett ! Je suis touchée ! Mdr désolée, CASR quand tu nous tiens…) (N/Foxy : Et voilà ! La soupe va refroidir !)_

J'écartai la main de mon ventre et le laissai observer le sang sur mes doigts.

-Leah tient bon ! Tu m'entends ! Tiens le coup !

-Au revoir Embry. Occupe-toi de mon frère, tu veux. Il se fourre toujours dans des situations impossibles. _(N/SuperGirl : Pff, arrêtes tu veux, c'est pas le moment de tiré ta révérence !) (N/Foxy : Mais bats-toi ! Mince !)_

J'avais l'impression qu'une tonne de plombs me recouvrait peu à peu. J'étais ensuquée.

-Oh, et quand Jake t'appelleras, dis lui que je suis désolée.

Les ténèbres s'avançaient vers moi, peu à peu, tandis que la douleur fulgurante dans mon ventre s'écartait doucement.

-Leah ! hurla Embry. Leah !

Sa voix s'éloigna de plus en plus, jusqu'à n'être qu'un murmure. Je me rendis compte qu'il restait une chose que je ne lui avais pas dite.

-Une dernière chose Embry. Je t'aime. _(N/SuperGirl : C'est pas la dernière chose alors ça suffit ! Une petite visite à l'hosto et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Moi, j'y crois !) (N/Foxy : « Moi, j'y crois ! », MDR ! Moi aussi !)_

Les ténèbres m'envahirent alors complètement.

-Chargez !

Le choc fut rude. Je me relevai d'un coup, le souffle bruyant et fort. Encore une fois, j'étais morte. A croire que je ne savais faire que ça. Lorsque je retombai, je m'endormis sec. Un sommeil médicamenteux et profond donc on ne se réveille qu'après avoir guérit.

Et ce fut le cas. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour. Ma chambre était blanche immaculée. L'odeur de désinfectant me prit à la gorge. Je tentai de me relever, mais un nombre incroyable de tuyaux me reliaient partout. J'arrachai celui dans le nez et commençai à m'attaquer au ceux au creux du coude lorsqu'une main se posa sur la mienne pour m'arrêter.

-Du calme Leah. Du calme.

-Embry ?

Je levai les yeux et rencontrai son regard sombre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mes dernières paroles me revinrent, me faisant rougir.

-Je…je… _(N/SuperGirl : Je, je quoi? On revient sur ses paroles maintenant que tout danger est écarté? Eh bien moi je dis non !)(N/Foxy : Niiiiiiiin ! Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !lol)_

-La grande méchante Leah, qui bégaye devant un homme, même pas armé ? On aura tout vu.

Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je perçu une tension dans ses mouvements. A sa posture et à ses cernes, il me veillait depuis un moment.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Nous somme mardi. Ca fait une semaine que tu étais dans le coma.

Wow ! Une semaine ! Recors personnel !

Embry posa sa main sur mon visage, encrant son regard au mien.

-Je ne te laisserais plus partir.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, me réchauffant de la tête aux pieds.

Les jours suivant, Embry passa tous les jours à l'hôpital. Il me chouchoutait, me dorlotait. Je prenais peu à peu gout à tout ca. Mais comme toujours, mon bonheur avait une fin. La veille de ma date de sortie, après le départ d'Embry, il entra dans ma chambre.

-Bonsoir Leah.

-James.

Je commençai à regretter de ne pas avoir de flingue. Ce gars ne me plaisait pas du tout. Emmett entra à sa suite, le visage fermé.

-Vous allez vous habiller et nous suivre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si vous le ne faite pas, je vous fais bouclé, vous et Embry Call pour meurtre et association de malfaiteur.

Je me dressai sur mon lit.

-Il bossait pour vous !

-Jamais officiellement.

-Connard.

-Leah, ne fais pas la difficile. Lèves-toi.

Je regardai Emmett.

-Je te croyais au dessus de ce genre de chose.

-Votre vie m'appartient, Clearwater. Jusqu'à ce que j'en ai décidé autrement.

Mon sang se glaça. Je m'étais débarrassé d'un bourreau pour tomber dans les bras d'un autre. _(N/SuperGirl : Alors là, il rêve s'il croit que Supergirl va laissé une telle injustice se produire !) (N/Foxy : Vas-y SuperGirl !)_

-Je vous laisse vous habiller, dit-il en me lançant un sac. Mais Emmett va vous surveiller.

Je l'insultai mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je pouvais bien connaître. Il quitta la chambre, un horrible sourire peint sur le visage. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, je balançai mon coussin à Emmett.

-Espèce de connard ! Comment as-tu pu !

-Du calme Leah. J'y suis pour rien. J'aurais voulu que ça n'arrive pas, mais quand James à quelqu'un dans le collimateur, il ne fait pas semblant.

-Emmett, plutôt mourir que de devenir l'esclave de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ca ne sera pas pareil Leah.

-Que tu crois, ris-je. Ils sont tous pareils Em'. Je finirai avec des fers aux pieds. Comme avec Sam.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Tiens.

Relevant la tête, je vis le papier qu'il me tendait.

-Ecrit à Embry. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il l'ait.

Je le remerciai d'un regard et griffonnai un mot pour lui. Une larme m'échappa au point final. Je la tendis à Emmett, la main tremblant. Il la planqua dans sa veste et me laissa m'habiller. Une fois en tenue, je le suivis. En dehors de l'établissement, une berline noire nous attendait. Je grimpai dedans. Je restai à observer l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin d'une rue.

-Vous verrez Leah, vous serez bien avec nous.

Ca, ça restait à prouver. _(N/SuperGirl : Là je suis sans voix ! Mais ne t'en fait pas Supergirl réfléchie à un plan pour vous sortir de là ! Une île éloignée où personne ne saura d'où vous venez et ce que vous avez fait ça te conviens? Ok, ben la Guadeloupe est le lieu parfait pour ça !) (N/Foxy : Mdr ! Genre tu fais de la pub, lol. Ah ben ça ! Ca promet de drôle d'histoire !)_

_**Et bien mes chères fans, voilà la fin de ce premier tome des aventures de Leah Clearwater. La suite arrive bientôt, avec Mafiosa 2 : Mission Mexico. Les vacances, c'est pas pour Leah. A très bientôt mes chères fans, et bonne vacances, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.**_


End file.
